Tears of the Gifted
by The Strategist
Summary: Laying beneath the new Odaiba High School lies a place. That is dream come to Gifted. A Sanctuary where they feel safe and let their worries melt away. But this feeling of safety is disrupted when AntiGifted Naturals decide to visit. Ch 12 is up.
1. Prologue: Flames of Rage

Tears of the Gifted

Prologue: Flames of Rage

It was night, and in an isolated room with stone walls and a single bared window, a young man sat in a corner's shadow on an old bed of steel bars and lumpy mattress. His red fiery eyes glancing into nothing like a wolf keeping watch for its pack; his long dark red hair more tangled than veins on a wall covering a portion of face that held a recently received scare, his knees held close to his chest with his head upon them, his expression one of resentment and anger, his gray prison uniform wrinkled and tattered revealing a countless number of scares, his eyes aimed forward towards the door as it creaked slowly open and walls of fire rose from nowhere surrounding him as strings of flame circled his body. The door was swung open and blue uniformed men entered with a large hose and fired a jet stream of water at the young man! The Fiery walls surrounding him struggled to block the harsh water's path to no avail as the stream pierced the defense and hit the young man head on. The boy tried his best to block the water as the sharp streams cut away at his hands. A blanket of pain covered him as the water finally shut off and the guards pulled him to the concrete floor and kicked and punched him like a stuffed sack and then tossed him back into the corner onto his bed his reopened and slowly bleeding scares sent ripples of pain through his body. The guards left the room laughing manically with smiles of satisfaction as the young man sat in his corner soaked from head to toe as if he had been dumped in a river. A day goes by and new night comes and again they came and half drowned him with their hoses and then beat him on the ground! Time passed and the young man was tortured again and again with each passing day and with it his rage and anger grew.

He sat gazing at the iron door, his body soaked in blood mixed water and pain. Newly received cuts and scares lay upon his skin, his blood leaking slowly. He flattened out his legs and lied on the bed on which he sat. He turned his body towards the wall and in a voice of remorse, hatred and anger, spoke...

"I am sorry for the deeds I've done out of anger, but for such crimes I should not be mistreated so," he said, "My past crimes no longer matter to them; all that matters to them is that I am different, and that is the only thing that I am guilty of now. They do not care that lives were lost in the building I destroyed with my flames of anger...no...all they care about is that I am a Gifted someone who they no longer consider to be human or even have human emotion."

The young man closed his eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

Dawn came all too soon for him as he opened his eyes still weary and tired. He sat up as the steel door opened and a silver white haired girl of twelve only three years younger than him entered the room, in her long pink coat, green scarf; and some books and a notebook, a soft towel and first aid kit held in her arms. The purple uniformed guard solved her in further and in a hateful tone told her she had thirty minutes then closed the door. The young man smiled as the girl walked over and hugged him. They embraced and then she sat with him and slowly started to mend the many cuts on his hands and body.

"So how have you been doing," she asked him kindly with concern as she cleaned his wounds with alcohol.

"Same as...ah... always," he replied with sorrow and regret as he endured the stinging of the alcohol.

"That bad huh," she replied seriously. There was a short silence between them. "Tai..."

"What is it Kari?" he replied worryingly.

"...We heard from Matt's dad, that according to his sources, the government's planning to place all us Gifted in research facilities."

"WHAT!" Tai yelled angrily. Trails of flames began to circle his body.

"That was my reaction too," a rain of sorrow reflected on her face. "I don't understand why do they keep doing these things to us it's not our fault? We didn't ask for these powers they just suddenly appeared after the digi world was sealed up."

"Kari..." the young man said sadly.

"They pick on us whenever they see us and when we fight back they call us a danger to society. If they'd just leave us alone then we wouldn't have to strike back like we do," she said sadly.

"Isn't there anyone who's willing to speak for us?"

"There are some but not many," Kari said with some relief as she went back to tending to her brother's wounds, "Sora and Joe's dads are two of them. Sora's dad is talking to Gifted and Joe's is examining the changes that a lot of us have undertaken. Together with a small team they're trying to figure out how our powers showed up and what causes them to react on their own, they're hoping that by figuring this out they'll be able to work on getting laws passed to protect Gifted and also come up with ways to help us better control our powers."

"Good to hear we have some people on our side, it's not much but it's a start." He blinked slowly. "Tell me how are the others it's been almost three months and I still haven't heard a single word from any of them?" Tai asked.

"They're all doing ok, but the guards won't let them come because only relatives can visit. Matt tried to say he was your twin brother and that his powers changed his hair color, but they didn't buy it," she explained, "Apparently, some of the guards actually have brains that think."

The young man laughed at his little sister's comment, "I have only three more weeks left and then I can return home. Tell me did they...ah...repair the school yet?" Tai asked as he felt the pain of the stinging alcohol flow through him.

"They said at least half of the school's external and internal structure was badly damaged by the fire so they have to knock it down and start from scratch, until then all the high school students are attending schools in different areas of the city or doing home schooling."

A mask of sadness came over Tai as he looks to the floor in shame, "People died because I lost my temper and started that fire?"

"It's not your fault. You were only trying to protect Sora from the naturals who were massing with her. The rest was...an accident," Kari explained.

"It was still my fault!" Tai cried painfully. The flames circling him raged brightly causing Kari to pull back with fear. He calmed himself and the fire did likewise. "Tell me, how is Sora?"

"She...she spends a lot of her time inside. She's taking home school until the school is fully repaired but it's likely she'll continue with it even after the new High School's built. Out of all the Gifted in Japan her dad and Joe's are examining her extra close. Unlike the rest of us it was more than just her hair and eye color that changed but her body as well. Her ears are pointy, and she's a bit thinner then she used to be, but the greatest change is her personality. She used to be so strong, but being a Gifted has changed her and the Naturals prejudice has broken her. She won't even step a foot outside without Matt with her and her cloak on her head and even when he's with her she's targeted more frequently than the other Gifted because she has something to hide," Kari said.

"I'm not surprised, so much has happened in just one year. So much...in such little time," Tai said sadly.

Suddenly the guard entered the room, "Times up freak, time to leave."

"I'm coming, and don't call me freak, Natural rat," Kari replied coldly. The guard left and Kari quickly bandaged her brother's hands and then stood. "I have to go but I brought your homework from your teacher Ms. Yoko. Did you finish last weeks loud?" Kari asked.

"Yeah it's over their on my desk, thanks Kari."

She walked over to a metal desk and picked up the notebook neatly filled with used papers that lay next to an often used pencil, "You used to hate homework now you're doing it without complaint," Kari smiled

"It's better than doing nothing...you'd best get going," Tai said sadly.

"Yeah, I know. I'll make sure it gets to Ms. Yoko. Well..." she hugs her brother, "...take care big brother."

"You too little sister," he said kindly with a farewell smile and then released her. He watched her leave and then picked up the notebook left for him and sat down at the desk and slowly started to work.

He sat at his desk and worked disturbed only by his growing stomach that roared with hunger. Two hours passed and finally being unable to endure his hunger any longer he got up and went to the door of his stone walled cage and opened a small rectangular window.

"Excuse me," he said trying his best to sound polite.

"What do you want freak?" the guard replied rudely.

"I was wondering where my breakfast is." Tai answered.

"What you are talking about you got it already," the guard said coldly with a crooked smile.

"I didn't receive anything," Tai replied as strings of fire started to circle his body.

"Oh...now I remember. It did come, but you were so busy working I didn't want to disturb you so I sent it back," the guard said smartly with a cruel smile.

"YOU WHAT!" Tai yelled angrily.

"Temper, temper flame boy we wouldn't me want me to wet you down again with this nice little hose would we," the guard said raising a large hose and aiming at the window.

Tai calmed himself and closed the window with anger. He went back to his desk and tried to continue his work while ignoring his stomach roaring with a lion's hunger.

He sat and worked through the morning. The day went by quicker than he expected. He stopped as the time for lunch came near, but received none. He went to the window and opened it again.

"Excuse me where's my lunch," he asked

"Lunch aren't you suppose to go to the cafeteria for that?" the guard answered sounding as if he had a full mouth.

"No. I can't leave this cell until dusk to use the bathroom remember?" he said smartly when he realized the guard was eating something. "...What are you eating?"

"This...oh nothing really, the cook was kind enough to have a meal brought out here for me. So it would have been rude to pass it up," the guard said cruelly.

"THAT'S MY LUNCH!" Tai yelled angrily with fiery red glowing eyes!

"Oops it appears it was, sorry," the guard snickered taking another bite.

"WHY YOU SON OF A..." Tai screamed with volcanic anger!

"Uh-oh someone's getting a little hot under the collar! Perhaps you need a little cooling of!" the guard said crookedly, raising a large hose.

Bearing a beast's anger and hate, red streams of fire circled Tai's body and he touched the door of his prison and it turned red with heat. The guard touched the handle of the door, but the moment he griped it he gave out a scream of pain as his hand suddenly caught fire. The guard pulled his hand away dropping the hose in a mad terror as his cloths were set ablaze by the flames! He dropped to the ground and rolled around and then wet himself down with the hose his body.

Tai leaned against the door, his arms crossed and eyes forward with an uneasy glance of anger, "One day you're going to push me even further than you'd like and when that day comes not even a tidal wave will be enough to quench my flames," he threatened.

Tai continued his homework trying once again to ignore his ever growling stomach. Noon turns to dusk, dusk turns to night and Tai's harsh action against the guard lost him his dinner. Tai didn't try to defend himself because he felt there was no use. His words as far he was concerned would be nothing but whispers in the wind. He slept full of hunger that night knowing not what the guard his little trick had set blaze said to his superior, but the thought of what he may have said angered him so much that he slept with in a pool of fire surrounding his bed.

The days passed and Tai spent his time doing the work brought to him by his beloved sister. A new temporary guard was placed outside his door, this one was kinder than last one, but if Tai got out of line he was ready shoot him with the large hose he was given. During the day he would speak to the guard once his work was completed, but when night came, he awoke as the moon reached midnight's height and waited for his tortures and like always they came, but this week they avoided physical contact and merely drowned him to near death.

Come another Saturday morning, Tai awoke to the sweet voice of his younger sister. She had brought more school work from his teachers and got what was done ready to go when her time was up. The two sat on his bed and with a comb and some hair spray she had brought started to fix up his hair. She combed it out the best she could and as she worked they talked.

"So how was your week," her brother asked kindly.

"It was ok, I got picked on by some naturals yesterday, but Davis and TK protected me. They've pretty much become my bodyguards. I think they're watching me somehow because whenever I go out they so up sooner or later. The only time I'm able to truly get away is when I come to visit you, go home or go to the bathroom." She explained with an amusing smile.

Tai laughed, "Davis doesn't sound like he's changed too much. He always did have a crush on you, but this is kind of new for TK though?"

"I know, but I kinda like it. It's good to have some friends around," she giggled. She grew silent with a small smile on her face. "Tai, Mom and I are looking forward when you're be able to come home finally."

"So am I how is mom?" Tai asked.

"She's fine; she's been focusing mostly on work that's why she hasn't come to see you yet," Kari said. "She's been really depressed, everything's happened so fast. Dad died trying to protect me from an Anti-gifted Fanatics and mom's been working her butt off trying to earn enough money to support all of us,"

"When I get out I'll look for a job, so I can make things a bit easier on her."

"Mrs. Takenouchi gave mom a job at her flower shop, it doesn't pay too much but we make just enough to pay for the new SMALLER apartment and some food," Kari said.

"Sora's family and ours have known each others for years so we can always count on them when things get complicated, but enough about that how's Mimi doing over in New York?"

She delayed to reply, "Mimi's moving back to Japan. The Gifted in the US are receiving treatments worst than those of us here. So she's going to move back and live with Yolei and her family. Since Yolei's order brother moved out Yolei's sisters share his old room and Mimi's going to share one with Yolei,"

"What about her parents?"

"Her dad lost his job because...well his boss had a son and he went on a date with Mimi, when Mimi's powers first awakened they well...let's just say her date ended up a human Popsicle," Kari explained sadly.

"I see...so I take it they can only afford one ticket?" Tai asked.

"Pretty much," Kari replied.

The door suddenly opened and the new guard entered the room, "Excuse me young miss your time's up," the guard spoke seriously but politely.

"I'm almost done with his hair; can you give me just five more minutes, please?" Kari asked politely.

The guard was silent for a moment then smiled, "Very well five more but that's all hurry up,"

"Thank you," she replied gratefully.

The guard left the two alone and she went back to work on her brother's hair.

"This guard's a lot nicer than the last one you had, what happened to him anyway?"

"He was deliberately keeping my meals from me last week so I touched the door and he got caught on fire when he touched it. I got in trouble for it but it was worth it especially since it got rid of him for awhile anyway. This new guard is only temporary. Once the other one's healed he'll be back."

"That stinks; did you try and tell the warden your case?" Kari asked.

"Wouldn't matter if I did, so far the only guard who's been nice to me is this one. Why they even bother having only one guard I don't know. I could easily fry anyone of them, if weren't for that hose the guards carry with them that my make my powers useless."

"Would you really attack them with your powers?" Kari asked.

"They keep treating me like I'm some kind of freak or monster and it's really getting on my nerves. These naturals treat us all that way and when we fight back to defend ourselves they have the nerve call us a danger to society," Tai said angrily. He griped his fists and streams of fire circled his body, "If they DON'T want trouble from us then they should just leave us alone?" Tai asked.

"I spoke to Mr. Takenouchi he said there are people who would do anything to ensure that we want ever be accepted. People like the United States' so called Holy Guards, and Japan's Pure Blood. Anti-gifted groups formed over the last year dedicated to making our lives miserable."

"It was Pure Blood that killed dad," Tai said, "If only I had been there. Then..."

"Please stop blaming yourself, you didn't know until was too late."

"But I was supposed to pick you up from school, if I had just done that than dad wouldn't have had to go out looking you when you didn't come home on time."

"But I was the one who left the school when I was supposed to wait for you," she countered sadly, "Besides Sora needed you at that time. You couldn't just abandon her to the naturals that attacked her."

"I know, but..." he said in a voice of anguish, "...sometimes I wonder if all my so called heroics are even worth the effort."

"Please don't say things like that. A lot of Gifted are grateful for what you did for them. You're still a bit of hero even after what happened to the school," she said comfortingly. "Infect I heard they're even planning a surprise welcome home party for you when you get out next Tuesday." She smiled. "But don't tell them I told you."

He smiled, "Don't worry I won't and I'll try to act surprised."

When she was finished with his hair it was in a straight and ponytail whether than a tangle mass of vines. The guard entered again and in kind, but serious words told Kari she had to leave now. Kari and Tai and embraced for a moment, and then she left with his finished school work and a promise to return again next week as always, but this time with their mother. As always after she left he went and worked on his school work at his desk.

Day, after day passed and Tai had slowly befriended the kind hearted guard. He made a request that the guard be made permanent but it hit deaf ears. Tai was saddened when the temporary guard had gone back to his original job and the one who he had set a blaze with his little door trick was back and this time with friends. Tai was angered when he heard he would now suddenly have three guards guarding his door.

The week passed and strangely Tai slept peacefully without any of his usual late night interruptions. Saturday came and he received word from his sister that she would visiting in the evening and would be bring their mother with her. Tai was silent during the day as he awaited his sister. He disliked the guards outside his door. He had heard them talking about something during the week, something that involved him; and as the day went by the number voices he heard slowly increased.

Dusk came and Tai sat in his cell waiting. He didn't know what the guards were planning, but he knew he they were planning something. The voices increased throughout the day and Tai's flames circled his body summoned by his uneasiness and anger. Tai sat on his bed waiting and then without warning as dusk became night the steel door was flung open as if it was hit with battering ram! Four men entered the room and grabbed Tai and dragged him out into the open before he could act.

Tai looked around and found a large group of men each of them wearing an armband with the symbol of a wine glass with blood inside and an angel feather crossing over it. "Pure Blood! I've been waiting to get a chance at you guys!" he said hatefully. He then noticed that five large hoses were aimed at him. Walls of flame of arose immediately to protect the digidestined leader as Pure Blood fired jets streams of water at the young fire starter from all sides. Tai's flames were extinguished and his body pummeled the ripping currents. What remained of his shirt started to strip away. Many of his scars were reopened and his blood quickly fled towards the newly created exits. Trapped on his hands and knees, his flames tried again to rise to protect him but couldn't even make a small spark.

"And now you die, fire demon!" one of the attackers with half a burnt face said in a harsh voice full of hate.

Tai coughed trying his hardest to breathe what little air he had around him. Blood flew from his mouth and mixed with water as Pure Blood continued their merciless assault! A tidal of wave of pain overcame him and he collapsed to the ground curled up like a little ball. His attackers merely laughed at their victim as he strived to breathe as much oxygen as he could. His blood mixed with the water and sank into the earth as his life started to flash before him.

It was at that moment the guard who had been kind to the Fire Gifted entered the yard where Tai's prison stood and with him were a young girl in here preteens and a woman in her late thirties. They were talking for a moment when they looked at the large group standing in the yard surrounding a familiar figure. The lady's eyes widened with fear as she without thinking ran to them.

"TAI!" she cried as she noticed the young man lying there on the ground.

"M...o...m," Tai said in a weak fading voice drowned out by the sound of water.

"No...STOP THIS! You're killing him!" she cried as she tried to take one the hoses from the attackers only to receive a sharp blow to the head by one of them and fall to the ground unconscious.

"MOM!" Kari cried as she tried run over to her, but was grabbed by the kind-hearted guard who pulled out a radio and called for back up!

Tai could barely see what was around him. His vision was blocked partially by the water but not enough to block him from seeing the one thing that might save him lying on the ground...his poor mother still and silent.

His eyes widen with shock and then closed tightly with sorrow as tears leaked through. The memory of how his father died plague his mind repeatedly. Then finally something snapped and he opened his eyes shining a bright fiery red! Without warning a wall of fire rose from no where and knocked Pure Blood to the ground, who watched in fear as Tai stood and a twister of flames suddenly erupted from the young man's body. Pure Blood looked upon him with fear as they saw the rage and anger in eyes. Tai, his body now a fiery shadow, looked at the terrified men before him, his so called attackers now sat on the ground trembling as he walked over to motionless woman on the ground. He touched her, but she moved not an inch. His hand shook with fear and then he gripped it with anger and gave out a loud cry of angry sorrow!

Pure Blood looked at the flame engulf shadow before them, its flames roaring and growling like an angry beast, a pillar of fire radiating from his body towards the heavens like a tornado and his eyes so frightening they could kill even the greatest of men with terror alone. Pure Blood watched as suddenly the fiery twister began to expended and spread across the grassy yard. The men froze with fear as in a mad panic they stumbled over one another trying to run away. A few managed to escape, but only a few. The rest were pulled on the ground by wipes of flame that starched out and wrapped around their lags and slowly pulled them into the tornado of fire as it spread into a raging storm. The men pulled at the earth trying desperately to free themselves crying in fear and terror as the flames slowly but quickly spread across their bodies.

They looked over at a terrified Kari who was still held by the guard who held a calm look of fear. Kari saw the men as they struggled. She looked into their eyes as the flames spread across the yard like a newly forming hurricane. She saw the terror in their eyes as they reached out to her crying in terror, "Pl...please...he...lp...so hot...the burning, the BURNING!" she watched the fire engulfed them whole doing likewise to all others near it including...

"MOTHER!" Kari cried passionately with fear as she tried to run towards the flames, but was held too tightly by the guard who followed his duty and picked her up and ran for the nearest door back inside sending out another call on his radio.

"This is Detective Jin-sin Yokoso at Odaiba Juvenile! I need back up! The Fire Gifted Tai Kamiya has gone out control! Need back up!" he called bravely, but fearfully.

He ran through the hall and hit the first Fire Alarm he came to and yelled for everyone to run. Confused as to what was going on many did not move until it was too late and were engulfed by the spreading storm of fire. The young juveniles ran from the building but many did not make it as whips of flame struck from the storm grabbing anyone and everyone in its sight and pulling them into its being.

Kari watched as she was carried out under the Detective's arm. She saw the faces of the victims who were unable to escape and watched as the fire covered victims tried to crawl on the bellies from the storm with their fear and desperation to live reflected brightly in their eyes. The detective ran until he finally reached an exit and burst through the door to the outside where Fire fighters, police, and emergency rescue teams finally hit the scene. He carted Kari to the other side of the street and set her down still keeping a firm grip on her as hundreds of residents piled into the street blocked by the police as they watched the raging inferno with worries of loved ones that were in the Juvenile Hall now enclosed in a blazing storm.

Night fell and two hours passed as the battle against the storm continued on. The storm strangely did not spread beyond its self set limit. Fire Fighters and emergency rescues teams continued to battle the storm doing all they could do to tame the beastly flames, from dropping numerous gallons of water from rescue helicopters to throwing bombs of carbon-dioxide into the raging inferno. They tried everything they could, even back Fires that turned on them and rather than stop the flames strangely grabbed their starters and dragged them into the storm. Hundreds within the area watched and waited to hear even the slightest news of success.

Kari watched with wide open eyes as she suddenly saw her life fall apart. Her mother was in the main yard where her brother's prison was and she feared that she had lost both him and her. Her eyes were full of fear and sadness as Jin-sin continued to hold tightly onto her. As she waited and prayed she suddenly noticed something many others did not. Standing not too far away stood an old man in a white robe shirt and pants, white board shaped like an upside down triangle and a wooden sword with sparks of lightening circling around it sheathed at his side. She gazed at the old man as he began walking across the street into the fire storm undetected. Kari froze as the flames engulf the old man like one engulfs a whole small boiled egg. She paid little thought to it though as she returned her focus to her brother and mother, the only family she had left.

Then suddenly a few minutes later the flames started to die and rain began to fall from the sky. The flames died further and further out until there was nothing but a lot holding a lake of ash and shadow-bones sticking stuck in like destroy wooden ships in the sea and in the middle lay an unclothed woman, silent and still. The rescue med teams rushed over to her and police disbanded the large band of spectators. Kari and Jin-sin rushed over to woman as she was placed on a gurney and taken into the ambulance. Kari looked around for any sign of her brother, but found nothing.

"Officer!" she cried running over to the police chief, "Did, you see anyone walk out of the storm?"

"I'm sorry young lady, but we had the entire area surrounded no one was reported walking out of the storm." The officer answered sadly.

"But my brother—did you find any trance of my brother!" Kari cried passionately with sorrow and tears.

"I'm sorry, little girl," the chief replied with remorse. He looked around, "Detective Jin-sin, you're the one who called this in, know why he went berserk?"

"Yes, Sir...as you know I was sent here to investigate how the Gifted was being treated..." Jin-sin answered as he explained to the police chief what happened and what he saw. Kari was shocked to learn that Jin-sin the guard her brother had befriended was a detective placed in charge of keeping an eye on Tai's treatment, "I believe this goes much further Sir. I think Pure Blood has been purposely provoking Gifted and considering how easily they infiltrated the hall I think their may be members within the police force," Jin-sin explained, "If we are to prevent such a tragedy from happening again then we must filter out our forces of these Anti-Gifted as well get laws passed to protect Gifted. Otherwise history will repeat itself and this in a more populated location. We cannot continue treating Gifted as if they're monsters nor can we continue to ignore their cries for help because when look at the actions of Pure Blood which intern resulted in his behavior. You have to ask who was the real monster here?"

"You make a valid point, Jin-sin, a very...valid point."

Suddenly the media that had been blocked by the police showed up and in less than a second they began questioning the police as well as the warden of the Juvenile hall. The warden was arrested after one of the captured Pure Blood members that escaped confessed to his crimes and that warden was a member of the group and let them in. Kari asked the police chief not to mention her brother to the media, and her request was honored. She later climbed into the ambulance and accompanied her unconscious mother to the hospital. Her tears fleeing her eyes as she cried for the loss of her brother.

"Why is it that you naturals can't just leave us alone? Why is it you all have to treat us like were monsters? Is it really so hard for you to just leave us alone? How many more people have to die before you see your own parts their deaths?"

A silence came over the ambulance as it drove through the wet streets of the night as the rain fell harder and harder as if mourning the loss of the young human man.


	2. Chapter I: A Little Sister’s Remorse

Tears of the Gifted

Chapter I: A Little Sister's Remorse

It is morning and a young girl of twelve in a light pink shirt, with a pink sash tied around her wrist, sits in a room on a fold-away bed beneath one of two windows. She gazed out the open window above her bed at the city around her. Her white silver eyes full of sorrow, her long white silver hair with single thin braid in the back danced in the gentle spring breeze that entered and blew about the room. She had not moved an inch from that spot sense finishing her breakfast two hours earlier. The room around her was more silent than empty meadow of flowers and in its doorway a middle aged man and woman stood gazing at her with concern and worry of a mother and father.

"I don't know what to do, dear, all she does is sit their all day," the woman said worryingly, "She hardly eats or drinks anything and wont talk to anyone not even her friends. I'm really worried,"

"She still needs time; a lot has happened to her," the man said, "She's going to need more than just two weeks to recover from it,"

"Poor girl, her father dies protecting her from Anti-gifted fanatics, her brother is killed by his own flames in a mad rage and her mother's in coma she may never wake up from. In the passed year she's almost lost her entire family," the woman said.

"If the plug has to be pulled on her mother you know what we'll have to do," the man said

"I know and I don't mind raising her, but I know her mother will wake up, at least I hope so," the woman said sadly

"Well I have to go meet Dr. Kaito and Detective Jin-sin at city hall for the meeting today. If all goes well. We may be able to get the necessary laws passed to protect Kari, and our daughter. Speaking of whom where is, Sora?"

"She's out on her usual morning walk to the park. Matt should be bringing her home right about now," the woman said.

"That's good to hear," the man said, "You know I always thought Sora would end up being with Tai, oh well. I have to go, have a nice day dear,"

The man left the apartment after kissing his wife goodbye. The woman gazes at the girl, takes a deep breath and enters the room fully, "Kari, are you alright, can I get you anything?" she asked.

"No thank you," the girl replied sadly as strings of white silver light circle about her body.

"Are you sure?"

"I just want to be left alone right now please," Kari replied sadness and innocence.

"Alright, if you need anything don't be afraid to ask. I'll be down stairs at my shop alright,"

"Thank you, but I'll be alright,"

"O...k," the woman said hesitantly. She leaves the room closing the door behind her.

Kari sat in the room with her head lying firmly in her arms on the window seal looking out over the city, 'Tai...why did you have to die,' she thought sadly starting to cry as strings of silver light circled her body , 'it's all the naturals fault! They've taken everything from me. Dad, you, and now I may lose mom. I'll be all alone...,' tears began to take form in her eyes, "NO! I don't want to be alone!" yelled sadly as she cried in her arms upon the window seal her tears dripping upon her skirt.

The day passes and she wanders about the room, she drew sketches of her family in a sketch book, and laid her on fold away bed. As morning sifted to noon she left the room and made herself a small lunch and then sat down and watched TV for a short while and then returned to the room and gazed out the window once again. Sora arrived home a few minutes later. She entered the room and Kari gazed at the once strong willed digidestined with her golden outlined white cloak that reached no further then her waist, her white dress that reached ankles just barely revealing her white lather bottom cloth slippers. Her face was that of an angel's, but the cloak's hood hid her elf like ears, her sun golden eyes gazed back at Kari and then turned away as remove her hood revealing her beautiful sun-golden hair. Kari gazed at her; if anyone came anywhere near knowing Tai longer than her it was her. She knew Sora was feeling the same pain she that was. She and her brother had been good friends since childhood and now that good friend who had always been there for her when she needed him the most was gone.

Kari blinked slowly then spoke in calm voice filled with remorse and sorrow, "How was your walk Sora?"

"It was alright," she replied in a sad innocent voice engulfed with sadness.

"You're very late; normally you're out only for an hour."

"I walked the site of Fire Storm where the Juvenile Hall once stood, got some lunch with Matt, and then he walked me home," Sora said sadly and innocently

"Fire Storm changed some people's views about us Gifted and just who was the real danger to society is. Though a lot of people still blame my brother for the destruction of the Juvenile hall and the deaths it caused, saying he shouldn't have lost his temper and complained to the warden," Kari said sadly with a bit of anger as strings of silver light again circled her.

"That's a laugh, that warden was part of Pure Blue and he was the one who put Tai in that isolated prison outside in the cold. Tai could've complained all he wanted; he would have just been ignored," Sora pointed out sorrowfully with some anger as strings of golden light circled her, "Those who still blame Tai for it only do so because they're stubborn and arrogated or they had family that was killed in Fire Storm."

"Naturals are all arrogate! When something like that happens they refuse to accept their own portion of the responsibility. Some of them just want to keep hating us because they don't want to admit their wrong about us or least some of us. There have been some Gifted who have attacked naturals straight out, but they were able to get away with it because the wounds were minor that they hardly needed any tending to," Kari looked out the window.

"My dad, Dr. Kaido, Detective Jin-sin and other Pro-gifted are meeting with the city officials today. With any luck they'll be able to get laws passed to protect us from the naturals who'd love nothing more than to make our lives miserable," Sora explained. She then went silent as looked at her arm and covered up a light burse. Then suddenly changed the subject, "Oh by the way Davis is downstairs. I think he's still there."

"What...why?" Kari asked surprisingly.

"He said something about taking you to see your mother today. But he seemed too nervous to ask you. Why don't you go, it'll be better than sitting around here all day?"

Kari was silent she hadn't seen her mother since she was taken to the hospital the night of her brother's death and she had been too depressed to ask Mrs. Takenouchi or any of her friends to take her. "Maybe I will go," she finally, "I haven't seen her since Fire Storm, I guess it's time to pay a visit." She got up, put on her shoes and then grabbed a small purse and headed for the door.

"Kari..." Sora said suddenly.

"Yes?"

"If you see Matt out there can you tell him I said to go home? I won't be leaving here for the rest of day and I don't really want any company?" Sora asked.

"I'll be sure to let him know if I she him, though he may not listen," Kari replied kindly. She left the apartment, and took the elevator to the first floor. There she found a young man no older than herself, dark red hair no longer than his neck tied in a tight ponytail in the back of his hanging like rabbit's tail from the top, his red shirt tucked into his blue jeans that hid the tongues of his white and blue shoes. He leaned against a near by tree when he noticed her and spoke in a welcoming, well mannered, but nervous voice.

"Hey...hey... Kari," he stuttered looking at her nervously with his fire red eyes.

"Hello Davis, where's TK and the others?" she asked politely with a bit of smile on her face.

"TK's helping his mom today down at the paper she is a reporter and all. Plus today's meeting in really important. He decided to go with her and hopefully hear some good news. Yolei and her family are getting ready for Mimi's arrival tomorrow, and Cody's helping Ken and his parents move into Odaiba,"

"Oh," she replied sorrowfully, "So it'll just be you acting as my bodyguard today?"

"Yeah pretty much," he replied smartly, "unless you don't want me around, because if that's the case I'll leave."

"NO! No...I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. I'd like to have you around," Kari replied blushing, 'He reminds me so much of Tai. Just looking at him...strangely gives me a feeling of relief,' she thought.

"Well then shell we go to the hospital?" he asked kindly and politely.

They set off walking down the busy streets of the late afternoon. Kari stuck close to Davis as they reached the entrance to the subway and walked down to the trains. Davis paid for the tickets and then they caught the train to that would take them to the area the hospital was in. As they sat Kari found herself taking Davis's hand in nervousness as she looked at the money hateful glances aimed her and Davis's way. If not for a Gifted's unnatural hair color they wouldn't stand out as much, but they glances continued she became fearful and her power reacted likewise with strings of silver light circling her body.

"Davis..." she said with an uneasy tone.

"Yes." He replied.

"Can we get off on the next stop? I'd rather avoid trouble with Anti-gifted natural."

Davis looked around at glances aimed their way. He had noticed them, but he'd hoped no one would bother them because of what happened with Tai Kamiya and Fire Storm, but he knew through his own experiences that fear can often be over run by hate and disperse reason. He turned and nodded in agreement adding, "Alright, but don't worry, I'll protect you."

"Thank you."

They waited for the train to reach its next stop and got off quickly. They walked through the station heading for the exit with Kari staying as close as she possibly could to Davis. Her powers acted in accordance to her nervousness.

Davis looked at her but as he did there was uneasiness in his heart a strange feeling of guilt, 'Jun,' he thought suddenly when without warning a broken glass bottle came flying at Kari spinning like a thrown pencil. Davis saw and pulled Kari to the other side of him and into protective hug shielding her as the bottled hit and sunk into his shoulder with its jagged points. He gave a gasp of pain as he pulled it quickly before Kari could notice, and blood spray from the newly form wound on his hand.

"Blasted freaks! You want turn this place into the next fire storm!" a man yelled as he reached into a trash can and pulled out an empty soda can and threw at the two young Gifted, but it was intercepted by a wall of Fire and incinerated.

"Come on let's go!" Davis cried as he grabbed Kari's hand and ran for the exit as other naturals joined in on the trash throwing. Davis shielded Kari from it the best he could as they ran for the stairs with a crowd of angry anti-gifted behind them. They ran up the stairs and into the safety of a near by store as the crowd ran straight by not noticing they had take shelter.

"We should be safe here for awhile," Davis said, "Unless the store clerk's Anti-gifted. Are you alright Kari?"

"Yes, thanks to you, but..." she noticed the blood on his hand. "Oh no! You're hand's bleeding!" she suddenly took his hand when she realized that it wasn't his that bleeding. She then noticed the dark red stain on his shoulder and eyes widened with worry. "Your shoulder!"

"Huh, oh that it's nothing just a little cut," he replied covering it up.

"That isn't just a little cut! Way do guys always try to act tough about these things?" she grabbed his good hand and spoke to the clerk behind the counter, "Excuse me but do you have a first aid kit?"

The clerk looked at them and noticed the strings light circling her body and the fires circling Davis's and his eyes widen with surprise! "You...you're gi...gi...fted!"

"What! Damn it! Not another one; we better get out here!" Davis said as he grabbed Kari's hand.

"Wait! It's ok! I'm not Anti-gifted...well...not anymore," the clerk said.

"Huh..." Davis replied confusingly.

"What do you mean not anymore?" Kari asked confused

"I used to think that Gifted were monsters and that they were nothing but a danger to everyone around them, but after hearing about Fire Storm and what caused it. I realized that...well...by treating you guys like monsters we fail to see the monsters within our salves. So you consider yourselves welcome here,"

"If that's so then why were you so surprised to see us?" Davis asked curiously

"While it was the first time I've ever seen a Gifted with their powers charged," the clerk said scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry about that, our powers act on their own whenever we're placed in danger or get really tense. They'll settle on their own pretty soon," Kari explained, "In any case about that first aid,"

"Oh yes...wait a moment," the clerk replied. He reached down behind the counter and pulled a white case with a red cross on it, "Here you go. It's not complete but it should help your friend their a little,"

"Thank you, is there a bathroom here,"

"Yes, in the back corner over there," the clerk replied pointing.

"Thank you, again," she then grabbed Davis's hand and the two went into the bathroom.

Once there Kari made Davis remove his shirt and turn he back to her as she washed Davis's wound thoroughly with soap and water and then took a small bottle of rubbing alcohol and some cotton and poured a little of alcohol onto the cotton.

"You...ah...really don't have...ah...to do this," Davis said enduring the stringing of the alcohol.

"You got hurt protecting me, it's the least I can do," Kari said blushing

"Yeah...well...ok, just don't TK we got attacked today," he said blushing.

"Sure," she said as she finished cleaning up the wound. She reached down for a bandaged, but found only band-aids; "These band-aids are too small for your wound..." she was silent for a while then reached into her small purse and pulled out a long handkerchief. She tied it firmly around his shoulder and then he examined it blushing red.

"How's that feel," she asked.

"Batter, thanks, where did you learn to such a good nurse?" he asked still blushing.

"I had practice tending to Tai wounds when he...he was in juvi," she replied, "They used too fire water at him…heavy jet streams of it. The waters were so harsh that they cut into his skin though his shirt. He went through at least ten of the hall's uniform shirts. The warden wouldn't listen when Tai tried to explain why, but of course he was allowing them to treat my brother like garbage," she cried as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Kari..."

"They treated him like he was the lowest piece of scam on the planet and then had the nerve to call him a monster!" she cried as more tears began flow and the strings of energy circled more of her body, "I've had hard time going sleep because whenever I close my eyes I see the last images I ever saw of my brother. Pure Blood surrounding him shooting water at him from all sides, trying to drown him with their fire horses! My mother knocked to ground, my brother going berserk and creating that fire storm! I remember it all too well! How my brother's flames engulfed the Juvenile Hall, the people who tried to fight being sucked in and burned to death! Then the flames suddenly dying out living nothing but an empty lot of ash and my unconscious mother...my brother was gone destroyed by his own rage and anger provoked and unleashed by stubborn naturals who refuse even now take responsibly for their actions. They hate us, they fear us and so they attack us and when we...no our power strikes back at them to protect us they run away and call us a freaks and monsters," tears flowed from her eyes like a light shower from a grey cloud and she soon found herself in Davis's arms. He held her close as she cried and then pulled her away and wiped the tears from her watery eyes.

"It's alright," he spoke gently and kindly looking into her silver eyes, "I know, I'm not Tai, but I'll do everything I can to protect you. To be there for you,"

Kari gazed back into his fire red eyes and then cried upon his chest, "Thank you, Davis, thank you,"

"You don't have to thank me, I'm friend and I always will be," Davis said kindly, "Go ahead cry, just let it all out. I'm right here."

He held her and she cried as he did. His arms wrapped carefully around her as she cried on his chest. After a couple more minutes she pulled away and he released and wiped away any remaining tears with his finger.

"Ready to go," he asked kindly and friendly.

"Yes...and thank you," she replied innocently and lovingly, 'He not the jerk I remember I him to be he's changed a little,'

They left the store after returning the first-aid kit to the store clerk. They walked down the street, Kari stayed closer to Davis feeling a sense of security and comfort. They ignored the many hateful gazes they received and they turned a deaf ear to any outlandish comments thrown at them. Two hours passed and they finally arrived at the hospital. They spoke to the receptionist, and she guided them in direction of Kari's mother's room that had two police men standing outside it. Once there they found her mother laying in the bed in a hospital gown and vase of floors on a nightstand next to her as well as a much unexpected guest, a tall man with short black hair, serious, but kind expression, in a long brown trench coat, with brown lather gloves and black business suit.

"Detective Jin-sin what are you doing here," Kari said surprisingly.

"Kari...I thought you'd be at home waiting to hear about how the meeting went?" the man said.

"I would be, but I decided to come and visit my mother rather than sit around at home," Kari replied.

"Who's your friend?" Jin-sin asked gazing at Davis.

"This is Davis my good friend and you could say body guard," Kari said smiling.

"Body guard, aren't you a bit young for a job like that?" Jin-sin said raising an eyebrow examining the young man.

"Hey, I did a pretty good job getting her here in piece and I'll do an even better job of getting back home,"

"Judging by that bandage on your arm I take you ran into some trouble on the way here," Jin-sin commented.

"Yeah you could you say that," Davis replied scratching the back of his head.

"While if you need a ride back I'll here for at least another ten minutes checking on the men here keep guard for the injured," Jin-sin said.

"Injured Gifted..." Kari said confusingly.

"Yes, after Fire Storm many of Gifted have been attacked by Pure Blood and other Anti-gifted groups. They've been trying to provoke Gifted into using their powers so they can use the injuries and casualties in their favor in the discussions at city hall," Jin-sin explained, "So far however, many Gifted, who also heard about Fire Storm, have figured out on their own that this could be the only chance they have to get government protect while keeping hold of their freedom. So instead of fighting back, many of them are either staying indoors or enduring what's thrown at them trying their best not to let their powers act their own. Those chose to endure are having a hard time keeping their powers from reacting, especially Fire Starters like you Davis and Earth movers like your friend TK. Because of their determination and courage Professor Takenouchi, Dr. Kaito, others and myself have new evidence to support or side of things, but..."

"But what," Davis asked worryingly.

"Kari...Professor Takenouchi was going to ask you this when he got home today, but I guess now's a good a time as any," Jin-sin replied regretfully, "He kneeled to her eye level and spoke, "Kari we need your permission to mention Tai's involvement in the hearing tomorrow. Fire Storm is useless to us if we don't have the name of person who started it. Furthermore your brother has not gone through not just one but two such events! The first was when he burned down Odaiba high and the second was Fire Storm,"

"But if you guys mention Tai's name, wont they be able they trace it back to her and rest our friends and come after us," Davis pointed out with great concern.

"Both you two and you're friends will be under police protection. Don't worry; there are some pro-gifted members like my-self in the force," Jin-sin explained placing his hand on her shoulder, "Kari, Fire Storm and your brother's treatment at the Juvenile Hall are the best evidence we have not just for Gifted here Japan, but all around the world. But such evidence is useless unless we have the name of Gifted mistreated and sent into rage because of people like those in Pure Blood. However we need the permission of the person's family in order to use it. So what do you say?" Kari was silent; she didn't know what to say. She looked at her mother and then back at Jin-sin. Who nodded and stood up, "Please give us your answer by Monday. That's when the hearing will recommence," he left the room but stopped just outside the door, "When you're done here come down to the parking lot. I'll give you two a ride home," and he left.

Kari stood with Davis right behind her. He touched her shoulder, "Kari..." he said kindly. She gave a silent reply and sat in the chair at her mother's bedside and held her hand in hers.

Davis looked at his friend and then left the room and sat in a chair just outside the door and patiently waited. Kari sat there holding her unconscious mother's hand, "Mom, should I really reveal Tai's name to everyone? Should I really tell them he was the source of Fire Storm?" she questioned. Davis though he did not mean too overheard her just barely, "If I mention him, tell them...how much it will change my life? I don't want to be hounded by the fact that I am the sister of the source of fire storm. I hate naturals for what they have done to dad, to Tai, to you and I'm afraid of what those who lost relatives or friends in Fire Storm may do to me, may do to you if they discover I'm Fire Starter Tai Kamiya's little sister," she was silent for a while, "...But...If I can ease the suffering of hundreds of other Gifted world wide, then maybe, just maybe, the consequences will worth baring." She looked downward towards the floor, "Tai was always so brave, in the digital world he showed so much bravery and even when he became a Gifted his courage did not concede to his fear. Tai, my brother was said to be a born leader and he was never one to let someone else make his decisions for him. His life was his own and he gave it to no one but himself, but he was willing to place it in harm's way to protect others," she was silent once more and raised her head, "Now that I think about it...Tai didn't go into a rage until after you were hit by Pure Blood. He I guess when he saw you and probably even a glance of me he went into a rage to protect you and...me...his family," she blinked slowly and gave off a brave expression, "He was almost like a sacrifice and his life may be lost but he showed many people what happens when you enrage a slumbering beast…I know...I know what I must do, my burdens may increase and I may ended like Tai someday, but...if I can help ease the suffering of my follow gifted then so be it. I will accept the responsibly and the burdens that come with it,"

"Kari..." Davis whispered under his breathe.

"I'm going mom, but I'll be back soon for another visit. Hopefully when you wake up the world will be a safer place for Gifted and for us and we can try to get our lives back together," She then took a deep breath and left the room, "I'm ready to go Davis, let's go, Find Detective Jin-sin,"

Looked at her proudly and smile, "Alright,"

The two went to the parking lot and joined Detective Jin-sin who was waiting. There Kari spoke with the detective and gave him her answer...

"So you'll do it?" Jin-sin asked.

"Yes on two conditions," Kari replied bravely holding up two fingers.

"And those are," Jin-sin asked.

"First, I request to be able to speak to the city council on the event personally, because it goes far deeper than what you know, second is I..." she started. She looked a back at her friend and smiled at him, "I want Davis to be allowed to accompany me. I would like him to be at my side when I speak,"

"HUH! Yo...you what!" Davis replied surprisingly.

Jin-sin giggled at Davis reaction, "I see well then I'll make the arrangements. Until then, however..." he said with a bit of smile, "…I'll be counting on you to keep her out of trouble's eye," he said looking at Davis who was still shocked by Kari's second condition.

"Huh...uh yeah of course no problem," Davis replied smiling with his hand behind his back, 'Good thing it's spring break. It should be cake to talk parents into letting me go,' he thought.

"While then it'll be getting dark soon so let's get you two back to your families," Jin-sin said kindly unlocking his car

Davis opened the back seat door for Kari and she got in and he climbed in next to her and closed the door. Once buckled in Jin-sin drove off from the hospital. They drove down the streets as dusk turned to night and upon at arriving at the apartment building where the Takenouchi family lived. Davis walked Kari up to their apartment and the stood with her before the door.

"Thanks for what did today Davis," Kari replied, "I owe you a lot,"

"Hey don't mention it, but Kari why do you want me to accompany you to the meeting Monday," he asked curiously. She gave a reply, "Kari..."

"While I'd better be getting inside, Mrs. Takenouchi might be worried about me, and you should hurry up and get back down stairs if you want that ride home from the detective," she replied, "Well, goodnight Davis," she then walked up and kissed him quickly on the cheek and then ran inside blushing.

Davis stood on the porch stunned with disbelief. He touched his recently kissed cheek, "YEAH!' he yelled out joyfully. He returned to the park lot where detective Jin-sin was waiting in his car. He got in and they drove off not noticing the shadowy figure sitting on a black motorcycle hiding between two large vans.

Kari was greeted welcomingly by her guardians and she spoke to Professor Takenouchi informing him of her meeting with Jin-sin and what she had chosen to do. Kari slept peacefully that night undisturbed for the first time since her brother's death. So peacefully that she didn't hear the window open and an unexpected figure to entered the room and kneeled down next to her.

He touched her hand gently, "I'm glad you're doing well, Kari. I know it must be difficult for you, but hang in there a little longer we'll be together again someday...I promise..." the Figure stood up and smiled the hood to his black cloak hiding all of his face but his mouth.

"Aren't you going to say something to me too?" a voice asked innocently and lovingly.

The figure turned around and their sitting on her bed in her white night gown, her bare feet touching the floor, her sun golden eyes shining beautifully in the dark and strings of golden light circling her body.

"Sora! I didn't mean to wake you,"

"It's alright I don't mind. One of the benefits of having these ears is that I can hear a lot better than others lately," Sora replied innocently and kindly, "I had a dream you survived and that you returned to us, but I take you're not planning to stay are you?"

"You forget I'm not supposed to be alive," he answered, "Besides he hasn't deemed worthy enough to return yet. He says I still need bit training,"

"Who's he and how did you survive?"

"It's a long story one I'd like to tell all of my friends someday, but for now I must remain a secret,"

"I missed you more then you know. The thought of having lost you tortured me. Having lost my childhood friend to his own flames of rage hurt too much bear. I'm glad to see that you're alright," she cried walking up to him and hugging him. He hugged her back.

"I'm sorry I worried you, but please...don't tell her I still live,"

"I won't one condition," she said, "You have to promise me you'll return to us someday and soon,"

"I promise, now I have to go before she wakes up and sees me, take care of her for me will you,"

"I will and be careful," she said giving a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I will goodbye, Sora," he then climbed back out of the window and jumped to the ground landing firmly on his feet and vanished into the bushes. She watched him as he vanish and smiled happily as she saw cloaked figure drive down the street on a white motorcycle. In the dark of the night, 'Remember, you promised, and I'll be holding up to that promise,'


	3. Chapter II: Hidden Pain

Tears of the Gifted

Chapter II: Hidden Pain

Noon and Kari sat in her room on her folded-away bed glancing at her roommate and good friend, Sora sitting in a chair in a corner of the room near a window. With her sketch book in hand and lags crossed Kari slowly drew what she saw; a beautiful elven girl in a light yellow dress that reached down to her ankles, a white cloak outlined in gold its hood hanging behind her revealing her beautiful sun golden hair, her right hand carefully holding the golden strap that held the cloak gently around her neck, her elven ears in full show, her sun golden eyes peering out the window as strings of golden light circled about her.

"You've been at this since I got back from my walk this morning aren't you done yet? I think my body's starting to go numb," Sora said calmly.

"Just a few more touches," Kari replied. She drew with care and skill in her peach skirt with sleeveless shirt attached, "Just a bit more...and...there!" she place her pencil into her small purse at her side, "All done," she walked over to Sora and showed it too her.

"Wow! This is amazing, are you going to color it in?" Sora asked friendly.

"Later on, yes," Kari replied smiling. She went back and sat down on her bed.

"Kari, forgive me for asking, but aren't you nervous about tomorrow?" Sora asked curiously, "I mean you have to speak before the city council and I heard the Prime Minster will even be their as while as several other delegates from the United Nations." Kari went silent and lowered her head. "Oh...I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up unwanted feelings."

"It's alright," Kari replied friendly. "I know it's not going to be easy, but it's just something I have to do. I know I'll be able to speak tomorrow, especially since Davis agreed to go with me."

"Why did you want Davis to accompany you?" Sora asked curiously. "I mean he isn't exactly the most well mannered person. Wouldn't TK or Ken have been a better choice?"

"Neither TK, nor Ken, nor anyone else was there for me while I wallowed in my grief and my talks with you weren't really much help, especially since we rarely spoke," Kari explained. She held her knees and closed her eyes, "I had hoped it would be TK who would come, but after two weeks of waiting he never showed. It was Davis who came to me, it was he who protected me, it was he who comforted me, held me, and made the promise to always be there for me."

"He made a promise like that! Are we talking about the same Davis Motomiya?"

"These were his words and I'll always remember them," she said kindly and lovingly. "'I know, I'm not Tai, but I'll do everything I can to protect you. To always be there for you.' this he promised me as held me in his arms and let me cry on his chest, and when I could cry no longer he dried my remaining tears and took me to my mother; where I was able to gather the courage and strength needed to make the decision I made." She looked out the window, "He's changed, for some reason and I really don't care to know why? Whatever the reason I a have feeling he'll tell me on his own...someday."

Sora looked at her with an innocent loving smile, "Sounds to me your feelings of friendship or becoming something greater."

"I think you're right," Kari replied. She turned to her friend with a smile, "Hey Sora..."

"Yes..."

"Please don't tell anyone about this. I'd whether TK not find out. It'll only cause problems... problems I'd rather not have to deal with right now."

"Sure, you have my word."

"Thank you," Kari said kindly.

A ringing came from the living room and Mrs. Takenouchi answered it, "Hello...yes she's here, certainly. Kari! Phone!"

"Who is it?" Kari asked loudly.

"It's Davis!"

"Davis...I wonder what he's calling for?" Sora said smiling slyly and curiously.

Kari blushed and then ran to the kitchen and took the phone from her guardian, "Hello...Davis what is it...What! Oh no I forgot! When is it coming in? TODAY! Yes I'll come...you'll be here when...alright I'll be ready. I'll see if Sora wants to go too, bye." She hung up the phone and then ran back to her room.

"Sounds like he asked you out," Sora said innocent smile.

"Yes and no," Kari replied smiling, "Mimi's plane is coming in today and Yolei and her family or having a small welcoming party for her. Davis wanted to know if I wanted to go. Yolei and her mother have already picked up Mimi and are on their way back. Do you wanna come? I'm sure Mimi would love to see you?"

Sora shook her head, "Tomorrow's meeting is important, and since Anti-gifted groups are doing everything they can to reduce Gifted's chances of being accepted, cloak on or not I'll be an immediate target. Besides Matt's likely to be there and I'd rather not see him."

"What's been going with you and Matt? You two started out so well," Kari asked as she brushed her hair in front of the mirror on Sora's vanity between their two beds.

"It's nothing that should concern you. It's something the two of us have to work out on our own,"

"Alright." Kari replied friendly, putting on a white coat swatter she picked from the closet, "But you know anyone who's willing and cable of looking beyond the fact that you're a Gifted would see that your one of the most beautiful people they'll ever see."

"Thank you Kari. I only wish Naturals could see me as you and the others do," Sora said kindly but sadly.

"I'm sure they will someday," Kari replied innocently she put on her shoes and grabbed her small purse. "While I'm going to wait for Davis downstairs, is there anything you want me to tell Matt today?"

"Yes, thank you for asking," she replied. She was silent for a moment. "Tell him I wish to be left alone today and that I'll see him tomorrow for my usual walk to the park at dawn."

"Alright, I'll tell him and I'll be sure to tell Mimi you said hi,"

Sora watched her as she walked out the door and then looked down at the ground in sadness, "Kari...I hope whatever relationship you get involved in is a happy and...harmless one..." she said as she touched a light burn mark on her left arm, "My dear childhood friend...please come back to us soon, we need you...I need you."

Kari stood leaning against the wall with her eyes closed just next to the elevator. Fifteen minutes passed when a familiar voice called to her...

"Hey Kari, hope I didn't keep you waiting,"

She opened her eyes, "Davis," she said shaking her head and smiling happily, "Not at all,"

"Shell we go, Yolei and her mom will have Mimi at their place within half an hour,"

"Then we'd better be going," Kari said kindly.

The two set off towards Yolei's walking side by side nervous of what to say to each other.

"So...how's your shoulder?" she asked.

"It's healing great...thanks to you,"

"Did you get a real bandage for it?"

"Yeah when I got home yesterday my mom patched it up," he replied kindly, "Which reminds me," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to her, "Here's your handkerchief back, thanks letting me use it."

"You're welcome," she said taking it and placing into her purse.

The two went silent once again, glancing at one another every now and then. As he walked beside her strings of fire began to circle his body, 'Weird, I've always had a crush on her, but I've never really been this nervous around her. Could I be...no...how could I be?' he glanced at her from the corner of his eye for a moment and then looked away towards the ground, 'Kari...you're in a worse position than I am...do I really have the right to be with you. Maybe I should...no...I made a promise...and if I break it she might...she might do what Jun did...I ignored Jun's suffering and focused my attention on Kari just so I could ignore it. I can't ignore Kari, I won't ignore her, I won't let her end up like Jun,' he thought sadly. He looked towards the ground his hands in his pockets and a sorrowful look on his face.

"Your powers are active, what's wrong?" Kari asked with concern, "You look so sad now,"

"Kari...I'll do everything in my power to protect you,"

She looked at him, "I know you'll keep your promise to me and I put all my trust in you because I know you will not go back on it,"

"Kari...thank you," he replied with a smile, 'I don't deserve your trust or your affection, but if I betray you now. If I leave and ignore you now you might...no I won't let you become like Jun, I refuse to let you.'

They continued to walk towards Yolei's, ignoring the outlandish comments and hateful glares thrown at them by anti-gifted Naturals as they passed by. Davis's powers settled and vanished from view as they approached Yolei's. They went straight to her family's apartment and knocked. The door was opened and they were shown in by Yolei's father. Inside they were greeted by Yolei's two older sisters who were still preparing snacks and one of their close friends.

"Hey, look whose finally come out into the open! Kari Kamiya and Davis Motomiya!" a twelve year old boy with dyed straight black hair that went no further than his neck, leafy green eyes, dark green bottomed shirt, and black jeans and shoes, "About time you showed you're faces!"

"Hey Ken, so how's your family like their new apartment?" Davis asked with Ken's arm around his neck in a friendly manner.

"Since we only moved in yesterday we're still settling in, but things are going pretty smoothly so far. There are quite few other Gifted in the apartment building we live in now and the land lord's Pro-gifted! So that takes care of any fears of having our rent jacked up,"

"Glad to hear there's some hope for us. It's not much but it's a start," Davis said. He looked at Ken and especially his hair. "I see your still dyeing you hair black. Honesty Ken why don't leave it alone."

"Hey, how times do I have to tell you, me and green hair don't mix? Have you ever seen me with my Gifted hair color, it's a not pretty site," Ken joked. "But enough about me, where have you been hiding yourself for past week. I know Kari's excuse, but what's yours?"

"I've just had a lot of things on my mind," Davis said seriously but sadly, "Things...ah...I'd rather not talk about," he said removing Ken's arm.

"Cool with me, so Kari how have you been?" Ken asked with concern.

"I'm doing ok, Mr. and Mrs. Takenouchi are taking really good care of me, and thanks to Davis, I'm able to deal with my brother's death and mother's coma a bit better. It still hurts when I think about though, but not as much it used to."

"So let me get this straight. Davis got up, went to you and comforted you. Are you sure it was him and not a robot because that doesn't sound like the Davis I know?" Ken said smartly.

"A lot's happened to me since Fire Storm and again I don't want to talk about it so don't ask," Davis said seriously.

"Ok ok I get it," Ken said.

"Hey Ken, where's everyone else?" Kari asked.

"Matt for some reason chose not to come, TK's in the bathroom and everyone else went with Yolei and her mom to pick up Mimi from the airport," Ken explained, "I would have gone too, but for some reason Mr. Inoue thinks I'm Yolei's boyfriend and wouldn't let me leave. He keeps asking a butch of questions that I didn't really have answers too."

"Well with the way you and Yolei act around each other you might as while be her boyfriend." Davis said smartly when Kari suddenly grabbed his hand.

"Davis, I'm a little tired from the walk, so I'm going to go sit down," she said innocently.

"Alright sure," Davis agreed kindly.

She walked to the couch when a familiar filled shock and surprise suddenly echoed throughout her ear.

"Kari!"

She turned around and there she saw a face that had not seen since the death of brother. Standing near the hall he looked at her with shock, a young man no older than her with short earth-brown hair in a ponytail, dark brown eyes, short sleeved brown shirt, black pants, and a pair of brown sneakers. He stood gazing at her as if she'd come back from the dead, as strings of earthy-brown light and rock circled his body.

Kari looked at him with a friendly, but sad smile and then turned a way as she spoke, "Hello TK...it's good to...see you again."

"Kari...you're out of your room. I tried calling you on the phone but Mrs. Takenouchi said you didn't want to talk to anyone,"

"Because I didn't," Kari replied with disappointment.

"I tried to call you yesterday as while, to try and tell you about Mimi's welcoming party but you weren't home," TK replied, "Where did you go?"

"It's none of your business where I was TK," she replied sadly backing up towards Davis.

Davis walked up to her and touched her shoulder, "Kari, you said you were tired, why don't you sit down and rest."

"Thank you, I'll do that," she replied. She looked at TK with eyes anger and sorrow and then sat down on the couch. Davis and TK looked at each with competing glances of rivalry. Davis shook his head and sat down next to Kari.

Ken looked at Kari and then at TK, 'I see...Kari was probably expecting TK to comfort her, but he never showed and Davis did. I don't know what happened yesterday, but it scored Davis some major points with Kari. But...I feel there's something bothering him. I can see it in his eye. I wonder if Kari's noticed it yet,' he thought he looked Kari, 'Kari said Davis went to her, if that's true then what ever happened over the past week caused a major change in personality.' He went and sat down next to Davis.

TK looked at Kari and then at Davis who she sat unusually close to, 'She probably feels like I betrayed her, but...I tried to reach her didn't I.' he sat down near her but received only silence.

Time passed and finally Yolei and the others arrived. They entered the apartment with Joe, Cody and Izzy carrying Mimi's many bags to her new room with the Inoues. Yolei entered after them with a girl of fourteen, with light blue hair, sea blue eyes, a tight blue skirt and a light blue shirt and carrying a bouquet of flowers.

"Mimi!" Kari cried happily she got up and hugged her. "It's good to see you again, welcome back."

"It's good to be back...with my good friends," Mimi said friendly. The two separated holding hands. "I'm sorry about Tai, does it still hurt?"

"Yes, whenever I think about it. So if it's alright I'd like to keep that topic out of conversation,"

"Of course, but if it's alright I'd like to pay a visit to the site of Fire Storm and pay my respects to Tai, that's why I brought these flowers here," Mimi said.

"That shouldn't be a problem, should it mom?" Yolei asked kindly.

"Not at as long we go before it gets dark," Mrs. Inoue said.

"It's going to be a while before then. So until then let's party!" Yolei yelled.

With that the party began, they ate shacks, talked, danced and just had as much fun as they possibly could. Mimi drowned herself in conversation catching up with her friends when she noticed two of them were missing.

"Hey where's Sora and Matt?" Mimi asked.

"I don't know Matt's reason, but he's not here and as for Sora, she just didn't want to come. She doesn't want to go anywhere nowadays. She's changed a lot more than us, I'm sure you've heard," Kari replied.

"Yes I did, she told me over our phone chats," Mimi said holding a tone of worry all of sudden, "as well as other things." She went silent, "I think I'll call her real quick and she's how she's doing. Where's the phone?"

"In the kitchen," Yolei answered.

Mimi got up and walked to the kitchen while Kari and Yolei continued to converse unaware of Davis who stood watching Kari from across the room near the balcony's sliding glass door as strings of fire circled his body.

He later slipped outside onto the balcony closing the door behind him. His eyes scanning over the city while he leaned against the balcony rail, "Kari, so much has happened to her, yet she has the strength to endure it all," he said to himself sadly. "Jun...I never...I never thought I'd miss you so much," he gripped his fist with anguish and sorrow. "If only I had paid more attention to you, then maybe I might have been able to..."

"Might have been able to what..." a familiar said.

Davis turned around and there standing behind him was his good friend, "Ken! How long have you been there?"

"Long enough," Ken replied kindly but seriously. "You know I really did find it strange that, YOU, of all people would go and comfort a friend like that. Especially Kari and all this time I thought you only had a silly schoolboy's crush on her," Ken smiled friendly, but maturely. "But now I see, little Davis has grown up over the passed year and I take it you're, disappearance, for the week has something to do with your sudden change in character,"

"What of it?" Davis replied bitterly as he turned his back to him.

"So, tell me, what happened to Jun...to your sister?" Ken asked kindly. Davis gave him a silent reply and turn to him. "Well whatever it was, it caused you to change dramatically and for better I'd say, but you know..." he turned his back to Davis. "It's not always a good idea keep your sorrows locked away inside your heart. Because when you do, your heart becomes frozen, and cold, and you start hurting others around, even those you love the most," Davis remained silent gripping the rail of the balcony. "Well if you want to talk about it my ear is always open. After all I know how it feels to lose a sibling," he started to open the sliding glass door.

"Wait!" Davis spoke coldly with struggle, "Jun...she...I...that is my parents and I...returned home from my examination at Dr. Kaito's clinic. I went to Jun's...room to tell her to come to dinner, but she never answered. I knocked again but still no answer came. I opened the door and Jun...she was..."

"I see...I get it, you don't have to tell me anymore," Ken said wisely and kindly as he closed the door.

"I ignored her; I focused all of my attention on helping Kari through her problems, just so I wouldn't have to think about it. I thought about Jun, all last week. No matter what I did I couldn't ignore the pain. I know we never really got along, but..." Davis said sadly holding back his tears.

"But she was still your sister and despite how you fought you still loved her deep down inside. I know the feeling of regret, the regret of never truly letting them know how you feel. I felt the same way when my older brother Sam died all those years ago," Ken explained wisely but kindly, "You know, you and Kari have something in common. You don't like pushing your problems unto other people. You guys prefer to hide them, to bottle them up inside and never let them go, but you guys don't have too .You have friends who want to help you, but can't if you don't open up to us. I know there's more to your story then what you told me, but you don't need to tell me. You need to tell Kari, when you're ready,"

"Kari…she has her own problems I can't bother her with mine," Davis said sadly, "I made a promise to her. I promised I would be there for her, and that is a promise I can't break for any reason."

"You wouldn't be bothering her with your problems, the two of you would sharing your problems and getting through them together. But you know, I think that promise is all she really cares about right now. She has a big day tomorrow. I don't know if you're aware of it, but knowing you'll be there for her, gives her the strength and courage needed to move on," Davis was silent as he leaned against the rail. Ken touched his shoulder and looked at him with a friendly smile, "Listen, you can't keep you're troubles locked away forever, but it is up to you to speak when ready and I'm sure by the time your ready Kari's ear will be more than opened,"

"Thanks Ken," Davis replied thankfully as his powers vanished from view and the sliding glass door opened behind them. The two of them turned and laid eyes on the figure standing there, "Kari...what is it."

"If it's alright with you Davis, I'd like to go now. Mimi's getting ready to leave for the site of Fire Storm and I liked to go too. Mrs. Inoue said she'll take us and I'd like you come with me if it's alright."

"I made you a promise remember, so if you want me to come I will."

"Thank you."

She and Davis went back inside and Ken watched them as Yolei came out onto the balcony, "So what did you find out?" she asked smiling slyly, but friendly while leaning on his shoulder.

"I found out, that Davis Motomiya's little crush on Kari has transferred into one of most precious things on Earth," Ken answered passionately.

"Those two...who know, but you know TK's not out of it yet,"

"I have to disagree; Kari and Davis now care for each more than they show, but only because they miss their siblings so much. They're using each other as replacements. Davis is focusing his attention on Kari because of what Jun did to herself and Kari has placed so much faith and trust into Davis because he reminds her of Tai. They already know this, it's just up to them to reveal it to each other and then begin helping each other with their true feelings," Ken explained.

"When did you get be so wise?" Yolei asked taking his arm as she wiped her light blue hair from her glasses covered eyes.

"To tell you truth I have no idea, I guess we've all done a little growing up since we discovered our powers. Even Davis,"

Kari and Davis walked with their friends to the elevator that would take them to the parking lot. Not noticing the cloaked figure watching them from down the hall with a smile on his face.

"Looks like she's well taken care of. Now...I can do my part without worry. I just hope trouble will steer clear of the meeting tomorrow, but that may be asking too much. I have a bad feeling about tomorrow, but I have to focus on my training if I'm to return before the summer."


	4. Chapter III: A Storm’s Remnants Bring Pa

Tears of the Gifted

Chapter III: A Storm's Remnants Bring Painful Remembrance

After leaving the Inoues Kari and Davis left with Mimi, Yolei, Ken, Cody and TK to the site of Fire Storm, the site of Tai Kamiya's death. Their other friends who had attended Mimi's welcoming party, Joe and Izzy, had left the group for their own reasons, Joe to help his father to prepare for the meeting tomorrow and Izzy to upgrade his computer. They drove through the streets of Odaiba until they came too a recently abandon part of town. The area around them was silent and neither cars nor people could be found. Everyone's powers reacted to their nervousness as Mrs. Inoue suddenly turned the air-conditioner up to full blast.

"Is it just me are has this place become a little creepy?" Cody asked uneasily with bolts of lightening trailing his body, "and I think the temperature just made a dramatic increase."

"What are you talking about I feel just fine," Davis said as trails of fire raced around his body.

"So do I?" Mimi said with strings of water and ice circling her body.

"This place is the remnants of fire storm. Over the pass two weeks the area was completely evacuated because the strange rapid increase in temperature," Ken explained calmly as strings of green wind and leaves circled his body.

"However, because we're Gifted we're more cable of enduring changes in weather. Like nature our bodies adjust more quickly to changes in temperature," Yolei explained. "Though some gifted, mainly fire gifted like Davis and water gifted like Mimi and me, adjust so quickly that we hardly feel any changes at all,"

"How do you guys know all this?" Kari asked.

"We heard about it from Dr. Kaito he explained it to us when we last visited his clinic," Ken answered.

"You can drop us off here mom, I wouldn't want you catching heat-exhaustion," Yolei explained.

"Alright, I think this is as far as I go anyway," Mrs. Inoue said parking her car, "I'll wait for you all here but don't take to long."

Everyone got out of the car and looked around at the urban, sandless desert, "This heat...it's so intense!" Kari said as she took off her white coat sweater and put over her arm.

"No wonder this place is abandoned, there's no way naturals can endure this heat!" TK answered wiping his forehead,"

"Our bodies should feel cooler pretty soon, but like naturals we do have our limits," Ken said.

"Then let's go the longer we wait here the more likely we are to find out those limits," Cody suggested.

They began to walk down the street. The neighborhood grew more silent and more inhospitable as they went. The heat increased slowly as they drew closer and closer to their destination. The sky shockingly became red and looked as if it was on fire. Dry planets burst into beautiful but deadly fire blossoms. Fearing for the flowers she held, Mimi touched the bouquet and it was suddenly covered in a shell of ice. "This heat, just gets worse the further we go, Naturals would need heat-proof suits to live hear."

"I bet you, every person who lived here is anti-gifted. After all it's likely it was fire storm that caused all this heat," TK suggested

"Naturals no doubt blame us Gifted for all this. They never want to claim reasonability for their actions against us Gifted especially when they result into things like Fire Storm," Cody said coldly.

"This heat...is it my brother's remaining rage?" Kari asked sadly as a sudden uneasiness came over her and she held hand to her heart.

"Kari," Davis and TK said sadly simultaneously.

Davis walked to her and touched her shoulder. She looked at him and he smiled reassuringly at her and she smiled back as she moved closer to him. TK watched and gripped his fist as he tried to endure what he saw them doing.

'Now I know how Davis must have felt during the past three months,' TK thought with a tone of bitterness.

Finally they came to a large vacant lot, covered in a blanket of black ash with pitch black bones stuck in it like fallen leaves in grass. The very site stole their breaths away. Kari froze as her mind raced back to the moment of fire storm; she struggled to endure the pain of her brother's death site and destruction his rage and anger wrought."

"This is horrible!" Mimi said shockingly.

"The remnants of Fire Storm, the hatred and rage of one person, great power stored up by anger and unleashed all at once," Ken said, "This has to be the most horrible site on the planet,"

"I wouldn't doubt that. We've seen a lot of things in our lives being digidestined, but nothing like this," Yolei said sadly, trying her best not to turn away.

"If the prime minister saw this I wonder who he'd blame: us Gifted or the naturals." TK asked.

"If he's anti-gifted he'll blame us and that'll be the end of it for Gifted in Japan and possibly world wide," Davis explained sadly.

"If the prime minister was anti-gifted he wouldn't even be bothering to attend tomorrow's meeting nor would he be allowed to stay in power," a voice said from behind.

Everyone turned around and behind them stood a fifteen year old young a man with blond hair in a tightly created ponytail and not single of hair out of place, black shirt and jeans, black sneakers, and strings of blue fire circling his body.

"Matt...what are you doing here?" TK asked curiously.

"I came to pay my respects to Tai, since this is pretty much his grave," Matt answered. He looked at them all and noticed the light blue haired girl just a year below him. "Hey Mimi, welcome back."

"Hi," she replied coldly, giving him an icy glare.

"Guess I deserve that, so I take it Sora told you everything that happened." he said with a look of sorrow.

"Every...detail," Mimi said coldly with a bit of anger.

He looked away from her and at the remnants of rage and gripped his fist, "Tai...he always had to be brave, never giving into his fear especially if it meant protecting his loved ones and others. At school he was also playing hero sticking for those who couldn't fight for themselves and I always got dragged into it. I think we got into at least two fights a week," he said smiling friendly but sadly. His hair danced lightly in the hot string breeze, "Tai...that idiot...Sora's my girlfriend, protecting her is my job. It should have been me they threw into juvenile hall and tortured like an animal,"

"Matt..." TK said

"I wish the world could have seen my brother the way I saw him when I went to visit him," Kari cried sadly trying to hold back her tears, "He had scares all over his body, he was wet down from head to toe and his cloths tattered and torn. I remember going to see him one day and his entire body was nearly covered in bruises and blood. Every night I see him in my sleep and I can only imagine the pain he must have felt as they beat and pummeled him for their ser satisfaction." she looked as if she would cry and TK watched as Davis touched her shoulder and held her gently.

"Tai...I bet you anything he was brave to the very end. Even when they were beating on him, he felt the pain, but didn't show fear," Matt said smiling sadly. "He was the best friend I ever had and best partner I could ever have. We were a great team, there's was almost no one we couldn't take on," Matt looked at the lot of ash and bone. "This place that resembles hell, that rejects Naturals entrance; it must always be like this. The remnants of Fire Storm, the remnants of a one man's provoked rage must always be like this as reminder to just how dangerous we can be if provoked and enraged,"

Everyone stood in silent agreement. They all looked at the sight before them as it radiated with heat and they all could only imagine what happened the night of Tai death or even what he went through during his days at the Juvenile Hall. But not of them did not need to imagine, she remember the whole night better than she would like.

Davis held her as she started tremble. He looked at her and the expression of terror on her face, "Kari..." he said worryingly.

Kari's eyes were locked onto the burning hellish lot and her mind raced back to the horrid, sorrowful night of her brother's death. She remember it all as if was happening all over again right before her. The looks of terror on the faces of Fire Storm's victims, their fear filled cries of pain echoed through her mind. She shook her head fearfully trying to block out the memories to avail. Over and over the hellish event plagued her until she gave up a scream of terror and ran down the street!

"Kari!" Davis yelled as he immediately chased after her, 'Stupid Davis...you should have said something!'

"Kari!" TK said worryingly trying to follow, but was stopped by someone's quick grip on his shoulder. He looked back and there stood, Ken with a firm grip on his shoulder. "Ken, what are you doing I..."

"YOU need to stay put. Kari doesn't need a bunch of people following after her, let Davis handle it," Ken said seriously.

"But..." TK said.

"Ken's right TK,"

"Matt..."

"Kari's in a very difficult part of her life right now and she doesn't need more than one person trying to comfort her. She needs someone who she can count to be there for her and I'd say you failed in that area where it counted most. Just let it go and leave it Davis, I'm sure Kari will be fine." Matt said harshly looking at his younger brother with a serious glare. TK went silent and gripped his fist.

"Poor Kari, I had no idea this place would have such an effect on her," Yolei said.

"Don't forget unlike the rest of us Kari had a front row seat of Fire Storm, from the very beginning to the very end. We can't even begin to imagine what we she saw that day," Cody said.

"If it was really that horrible for her then how could you guys let DAVIS go?" TK questioned angrily!

"Calm down TK," Yolei said.

"No!" TK said worryingly. "This is Davis you guys! I can't believe she went to him in the first place! He's only going to make it worse!" He then broke free of Ken's grip and chased after Davis and Kari.

Everyone watched him go and looked at each other.

"Worried with love or jealousy?" Cody asked.

"I think a little both," Yolei answered smiling with a bit of amusement, "Looks like the battle for Kari's affection between those two is going to end pretty soon."

"In any case for Kari's shake I'd better do what I came here to do so we can leave," Mimi said kindly and seriously. "He died out in the center right."

"As far I know yes...WAIT! You're not actually going out there are you?" Yolei asked fearfully.

"Of course, it's what I came here to do," Mimi replied boldly.

"But this place is the source of all this heat, it's hot enough just over here it has to be scorching out in the center," Yolei pointed out worryingly. "What am I supposed to tell your parents if you get fried?"

"You won't have to tell them, anything, because I'll be fine. Our powers protect us from harm remember. I'm sure mine will do the same," Mimi answered bravely. "Besides I have some things I need to say to him." she then stepped foot into the scorching ash and a vial of water suddenly flowed around her like a waterfall. She walked towards the center with a frozen bouquet of flowers her arms like she was holding a new born babe. Steam and smoke rose around her as she walked until she came to the canter of the lot where a large pail of ash stood...

"That pail must have been your prison before Fire Storm. The one they tortured you in like animal," she nodded. "That should do." She walked up to the pail and placed the frozen bouquet a top it. She then spoke and in a gentle voice of innocent passion, "Hey Tai, I wish I could have seen you one last time before you died. I never did get to see what you looked like as Gifted. Sora told me you were really cute," she joked sadly. "It...must have been difficult for you...living as a gifted. You're father was killed by those who refuse to accept us, leaving you with a pretty heavy burden of helping your mother care for your sister, you're inhuman treatment in juvenile hall, your torturers' attempt to murder you, your rage igniting into a storm of fire, and in the end you were destroyed by that rage." a tear began to form, but she dried it quickly, "You know, I kinda did like you a little more than you knew, but because I was all the way in New York it was useless telling you. Now I wish I had, who knows maybe we might have..." she shook her head. "...no...your heart would have remained with Sora wouldn't it?" she smiled a sad smile. "Speaking of whom you must be really worried about her, and your sister too huh...well you don't have to worry. Kari is doing...pretty ok. From the looks of things she and Davis are starting to hit it off, and as for Sora." she went silent and looked back and glanced at Matt from the corner of her eye and took on a serious expression. "You don't have to worry about Sora...I'll be looking out for her...don't laugh! I'll have you I'm a lot stronger than the Natural Mimi you knew. I've been learning some martial arts and I picked up it rather quickly. I could have easily taken you on in sparing match." she smiled sadly. "Well I have to go. The others must want to get back too and Kari, she must want to go home now. Well, take care Tai, rest in peace my old friend," she bowed respectfully and then turned around and returned to her friends, "Well let's go everyone, Kari most likely wants to go home by now and I think Mrs. Inoue would like some release from her current location," Mimi suggested.

They agreed and then headed back after saying their goodbyes to Matt, who stayed behind and waited till they were out of site and then he too walked into the ash and towards the pail where the bouquet Mimi put there still sat. He stood before the pail and smiled a friendly, but sad smile, "Hey...Tai...it's been a while hasn't...sorry I didn't come sooner, pal." he gripped his fist and then fell to his knees in tears. "Tai...I'm sorry..."

Meanwhile TK ran down the street looking for Davis and Kari when he began to hear Kari's tears and followed them. They to an empty ally not far from van, but instead of entering he froze at the sight he saw before him. Kari sat in Davis's arms with his back placed carefully against the wall. She was in his lap and crying upon his chest as he held her. TK froze and gripped his fist. He then left the two of them alone and headed for the van. Davis had noticed him but could have cared less what his rival and friend was thinking. At that moment all that mattered to him was the young girl crying in his arms.

"Kari..." he said with worry.

"Oh Davis...I can't...I just couldn't..." she cried.

"I'm sorry, I should have said something about us coming here," he said regretfully.

"No...it's my fault I thought I could handle coming here, but...thank you anyway," she cried innocently and sadly as she cuddled herself closer to him and continued to cry.

'Kari I know how you feel...Jun...if I could I go back into the days I saw your suffering. There's so much I would do differently.'

TK watched them with disapproval, his heart shattered as he saw the girl he cared so much for in the arms of his rival. He turned his away from the sight as he saw the others return and Mrs. Inoue hooked her horn and signaled to Davis and Kari to get in. The two ignored the horn at first, but when a second signaled was sent Davis released Kari and dried her tears. They got into the van with the others and drove off.

Dusk...and Kari was dropped off at her foster parents' home with Davis who had been offered a ride home, but refused and said he could walk from there. After a brief farewell Mrs. Inoue and their other friends drove off and Davis politely saw Kari to her home...

"Thank you, for what you did today Davis," she said kindly, but sadly.

"It was nothing I made a promise after all," Davis replied. "So...I guess I'll see you tomorrow for the meeting." he said looking away shyly. She gave a silent reply, "Well, bye."

She opened her eyes and wide after that sad word. "Wait!" she cried suddenly, grabbing his hand, "Uh...Davis...will you...will you stay for dinner? I'm sure Mrs. Takenouchi will let you,"

"Dinner...but it's going to be dark soon,"

"I'll ask them to give you a ride, so please...please stay," she said sadly with innocence, "I...I want you to stay,"

He looked at her sad face and then smiled a small, but loving smile, "Alright, I'll stay,"

"Thank you," she said lovingly.

They went inside and found Mrs. Takenouchi in the kitchen preparing dinner and Mr. Takenouchi sitting in the family with the TV off going over his notes that were set over the coffee table. Davis was greeted and was granted permission to stay for dinner as long as it was alright with his parents. While he called them Kari went to her room to put her things away. She found her elfin friend Sora sitting in her usual spot: a chair in corner of the room next a window.

"Kari, welcome back, did you have fun?" Sora asked

"Yes...I did and Mimi was really happy to be back in Japan. She told me to tell you hello for her and that she'll see you tomorrow morning," Kari answered with a false happiness hiding her sorrow.

"I'm glad to see you had some fun," Sora replied. "Did you see Matt at all?"

"Yeah...when we went to visit my brother's death site, but I forgot to give him your massage.

"That's alright he didn't come over today anyway," she said going silent for a moment. "I heard Davis's voice outside, why's he here?"

"He's staying for dinner," Kari answered. "I...I want him to stay with me, just a little longer. I need him to stay with me, just a bit little longer."

"Visiting the remnants of Tai's death must have been difficult for you. Did having Davis with you ease some of the pain?"

"Yes...he...he even held me...and he made an unnecessary apology for not objecting about me going there when I ran from the site,"

"How did TK react to seeing you and Davis in such a way?" Sora asked. Kari went silent as she placed her white sweater coat into the closet. "Kari...I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up any unwanted feelings again."

"TK should have come," Kari cried sadly. "He should have been there for me! He should have come and made the promise that Davis made to me! But he never showed. All he did was try to call me, like I was really in the mood to talk on the phone."

"Were you close to TK, as close...as Matt...and me?"

"I was once...it was during the time my brother was in juvenile hall. It happened slowly, but we became closer despite Davis's presence, we grew closer everyday. I was happy with him and could lean on him after visiting Tai and seeing his pain. Back then TK comforted me and kept my hopes up for the day when Tai would be released, but..." her mind once again raced back to the moment of the blazing fire of rage, her brother at its heart. "...but...Tai was never released. He was killed by the rage implanted in him by the Naturals who tortured him!"

"Kari...I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up," Sora apologized regretfully.

"No...it's ok," she said kindly, but sadly with innocence. "I'm...going to see if Davis's parents will allow him to stay, I'll see you at dinner," she said as her power acted up in accordance to her sorrow.

Sora watched her leave and then touched a burn mark on her left arm, "Matt...what to us happened? We used to be so close...I used to love being in your arms, but now..." her sun golden eyes shined wet with tears, "...My childhood friend...please...please return soon, I...I don't know how much longer I can endure the pain of having this body!"

Kari returned to the living room where she found Davis talking with Mr. Takenouchi about something. When they saw her they ended their conversation, "Kari..." Davis said running up to seeing her powers active and the look of sadness in her face, "My parents said I could stay for as long as I return before nine."

"I'm glad," she said happily and sadly.

"Are you alright," he asked with concern.

"I just need some air...let's go out to balcony," she suggested.

"Alright," he agreed turning to Mr. Takenouchi, "Is it alright if we continue talking later Professor?"

"Of course, she needs you right now. I'll come and get you when dinner's ready," Mr. Takenouchi replied kindly.

Kari and Davis went out onto the balcony and stood looking out over the city as the dusk sun bid its final farewell for the day and the moon rose to cry its first hello of the night. Kari's eyes looked on full of sorrow as she looked at the sunset and then quickly turned away.

"I hate it," she said sadly, with bitterness.

"Hate what?" he asked curiously.

"The sunset, despite its beauty, I hate it! Whenever I look at it I remember fire storm. It was at dusk I saw my brother for the last time before his anger and rage consumed him..." her eyes grew watery yet again and she turned towards him, "OH DAVIS!" she cried pushing herself into his arms and crying on his chest, "How could I have been so stupid? I'm weak Davis! I couldn't even face seeing my brother's death site. I can't even stand to think about Fire Storm how could I possibly speak in front of all those people tomorrow and tell them about it? I'm nothing but a weak fool."0.

Davis looked at her cry upon him and smiled lovingly, "You're not weak Kari, and even if you are, I'll be with you tomorrow, just like you asked me to. So take your strength from me."

"Davis..."

He touched the side of her face, "Kari...as I told once, I tell you again, I will always be here for you. I won't ever abandon you. That is my ultimate promise to you," he said

She looked into his eyes and cried on his chest once more, "Thank you, Davis! Thank you so much," she cried as she fell slowly to the floor in his arms and sat with his back to the wall, "I'm sorry...I shouldn't be crying like this."

"No...it's alright, go ahead and cry," he said kindly and lovingly, as he pulled closer and she rested her head upon him and he took her hand, "cry all you want. Just cry out all your worries, all your fears, just cry them all out...I'm right here," he said kindly.

She smiled with her watery eyes shading tears like left over rain drops dripping from a house roof, "Thank you...so much," she cried both happily and sadly. She cried upon him. She cried tears of fear, tears joy and sadness all at once while held in his arms; and as he promised he sat there with her in his arms holding her, being right there for her, just as he promised.


	5. Chapter IV: Trial of the Lost Flame

Tears of the Gifted

Chapter IV: Trial of the Lost Flame

The moon flew quietly across the sky, gazing down at City of Odaiba shadowed in night, and only it noticed the cloaked figured sneaking into the home of the Takenouchi family. The figure moved silently through the apartment towards the room of Sora Takenouchi and her younger foster sister Kari Kamiya. Upon entering the room the figure walked over to Kari and kneeled at her bedside and gently touched the side of her face.

"Kari, I wish I could continue seeing you like this and I wish even more that I can speak with you, but I can't, and this is the last time I'll be able to visit with you. Tomorrow, I will be marked officially dead to the rest of the world, but don't worry, you're well taken care of. You have Sora, Ken, Yolei...Davis and all your other friends. I promise I'll find a way to return without ruining the good that may be accomplished tomorrow." he took her hand and held it in his. "I wish so much I can be there for you, but I can't. I'll leave everything to Davis, he's changed and I have confidence he'll take good care of you...well...goodbye Kari, stay strong and be good," he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and stood.

Before leaving, however, He turned around and looked at the silently sleeping angelic, elf like girl lying in the bed across from Kari's. He went and kneeled beside her, "Sora, I know being a Gifted such as you, in a world that fears what it doesn't understand is difficult for you, but please hang in there just a little longer. I know that there's still a little of the old Sora left in you somewhere." he touched the side of her face, "stay strong, my childhood friend, stay strong and wait a little longer. I will return as soon as I can," he then silently went to the window and opened it. He looked at them once more with sorrow as he had one foot hanging outside the window, "I may not be able to be with you in body, but I'll always be with you in spirit...as long…as you remember me," he then jumped out of the window and landed firmly on the ground below.

He looked back up and then continued on knowing not of the opened eyed elven girl lying in her bed, "Tai..." she said in a silent tone of innocence, as her eyes gazed forward into the darkness of the room and the fainting sound of a motorcycle vanished into the night.

Dawn and Kari sat before a vanity gazing into its mirror, as Sora quietly brushed out the twelve-year-old's hair.

"You don't have to do this," Kari said kindly wearing a white formal dress with cloth white lather bottom cloth white shoes.

"It's alright I want to," Sora replied kindly.

Kari was silent as Sora worked on her hair, "Hey Sora..."

"Yes."

"Was someone here last night?"

"I don't think so why do you ask?" Sora lied kindly with innocence.

"Because I think...I think I heard my brother's voice."

"You were probably dreaming, but what was it saying?"

"I think...I think he was telling me to stay strong and to be brave."

"Tai is no longer with us in body, but he will always be with us in spirit," Sora said as she placed a beautiful hairpin into the young girl's white silver hair and then bent down, placed her head next to hers and looked into the mirror with her, "Tai will always be with us, as long we hold onto his memory."

"Sora, this hairpin..."

"It's the one he gave me for my birthday a few years back after our adventures in the digital world. It's one of the few items I have left to remember him by. It should give you a bit more strength, Take good care of it."

"I will...and thank you."

"Kari," the two girls turned towards the door and there standing in a gray business with folders in hand stood Mr. Takenouchi with his wife, "Time to go."

"I'm coming," she replied

She walked over to them and Mrs. Takenouchi keeled down and hugged her, "Be careful alright, you're all your sleeping mother has left now, don't make her wake up to even greater pain."

"I won't."

"We'd better go, Davis no doubt waiting for us," Mr. Takenouchi said.

"Alright."

The two left and Mrs. Takenouchi followed them out to the car, Sora stayed and walked to her chair by the window and sat down gazed out at the city, "My childhood friend, I will stay strong, and I will wait...I'll wait as long as I have too,"

Elsewhere, Davis sat in a quiet room, with a dust gathering bed with white sheets stained with blood and bloody knife sleeping carefully upon it. He sat at the dust covered desk holding the picture of a short brown haired girl around the age of fifteen in his hand. He touched the picture lightly, as he sat in his black dress shirt and pants. His parents stood in the door, his father's arm around his mother's wrist as they looked at him with worry. Davis looked at the picture his eye filled with remorse and sorrow, "Jun...I won't let there be another you, I'll try my best to see to that. This is my promise to you," he placed the picture on a white desk and stood up, "Should we succeed and I make it through this, I'll visit you and this time I'll bring flowers. Rest well my sister."

"Davis, Professor Takenouchi and Kari will be here soon," his mother said.

"I know, I'm coming,"

He walked over to the door and his mother kneeled down and hugged him, "Please be careful, we don't know what we'd do if we lost you too,"

"I'll be alright mom," he replied hugging her back."

"Take care son," his father said hugging him."

"I will," Davis replied. A knock came at the door, "Time for me to go."

His parents released him, "You have your sister's letter in your pocket right?"

"Yes ma'am," he replied to his mother.

"Now, mind your manners, and don't be rude to the prime minister."

"I won't," he said truthfully and kindly. He then answered the door and their was Kari waiting for him,"

"Ready to go," she asked.

"Yeah."

The two walked to the parking lot and got into Professor Takenouchi's car and drove off. The streets before Odaiba City Hall was plagued with people both Gifted and Naturals alike. Held back by armies of police, both city and military, doing their best to keep things calm and orderly as the car bearing a young speaker came to a stop in heart of the city. She got out and gazed upward at the bright white building. She swallowed her fear and then pressed forward with her friend at her side and her foster parent behind her. They entered the building and were escorted by guards to the meeting hall where on both sides of the room twenty rows of fifteen seats stood like bleachers in a stadium, the first row closest to the ground had a long table in front of it and on the right side of the room in the first row of chairs were a small group of people two of which Kari recognized. A man in a navy blue business suit with glasses and night bluish hair walked over to her with another in a black business suit, black long hair in a ponytail, and back trench coat neatly hung over his arm.

"Dr. Kaito, Detective Jin-sin," Kari said.

"Kari, glad to see you made it alright," Jin-sin replied as he turned his eyes to Davis, "I believe we have you to thank for that."

"A little yeah," Davis replied modestly.

"Professor Takenouchi I take it you brought your records," Dr. Kaito replied.

"Yes, this time things should go more smoothly us," the professor replied.

"So I take she's the secret weapon you were talking about," a lady's voice said.

A woman in a gray lady's business suit with skirt and brown hair in black ribbon tied ponytail walked forward and stood before Kari, "Mrs. Yoko, you were my brother's English teacher."

"Since your brother burned down Odaiba High I haven't been doing too much teaching, so I helped Professor Takenouchi interview Gifted like yourself. With those interviews and your knowledge of Fire Storm we should be able to win this debate."

"I hope so," Kari replied nervously.

"We'd better take our seats the meeting will begin as soon as the Prime Minister and his cabinet get here."

"The Prime Minister's cabinet, but I thought the Prime Minister was only government official going to be here?" Davis said surprisingly.

"It's like I told you and Kari at the hospital Saturday, what happens today will decide the fate off all Gifted in Japan, that's why it was so important for us to give the name of the Gifted involved with Fire Storm, the Prime Minister wont here us out without one," Jin-sin explained, "Come, let's take our seats."

They all sat down in the front row with Kari and Davis next each other in the center. The room filled with people, delegates from the United Nations and Japanese government and city officials who sat on either side of the room. There were two news cameras in the back of the room and in the center stood a single long table with ten chairs placed behind it.

Kari sat nervously next to Davis; she gripped his hand as ten figures entered the room and sat at the table in front of everyone. Strings of silver light started to circle her body as strings of fire circled Davis's.

All were quiet in the room until finally a man in his late forties with black hair with some gray on the side, spoke up, "We will now continue the debate on the Gifted. I Prime Minister Koizumi will be acting as mediator in place of the City chairman from this day forth. Let us begin,"

All went silent as on the Anti-gifted side a man rose in a black business suit with a black tie, short black hair, cold blue eyes, and a deceitfully calm and noble expression. He looked at all around him and targeted the young gifted girl. Kari gazed back and the man's cruel hateful glare that sent a chill down her spine as he turned towards the Prime Minister and spoke in a calm, but deceitful tone, "Honorable Prime Minster, members the cabinet, and delegates of the world, my colleagues and I are here today again point out a dangerous enemy to all humans world wide. You know them as the Gifted! This mutant race that has infiltrated or peaceful society is a threat to us all. Today, as we did at Saturday's meeting, my colleagues and I will prove that for the safety of all naturals everywhere, Gifted must be contained in research facilities and properly studied in order to keep them and their powers under control,"

Everyone's eyes were locked onto to this man especially detective Jin-sin's, 'Yor-yin's coat...it's heavy on one side,' he blinked slowly, turned and looked at Kari from a glance, 'I was afraid of this, Kari may be in more danger than ever,' he thought worryingly.

Yor-yin sat down and Prime Minister Koizumi turned to the left side of the room, "Now the Pro-gifted."

Professor Takenouchi stood and looked around the room, "Honorable Prime Minister, respectful Ministers of the Parliament, and Delegates of the world: It was one and half years ago, two months after the Digital World event crisis, when the Gifted appeared without warning. They're powers beyond human comprehension or control; however as my associates and I would like to remind everyone that the Gifted though their appearances differ from what we are used to seeing, they are still human beings just as they were before they got their powers. They aren't animals to be locked away and experimented on like guinea pigs. As we did last meeting we are here to prove that Gifted should be respected and treated like any other member of society, we will also bring to light the most crucial event the world has ever experienced, the event of Fire Storm," the professor then sat down and ended his statement.

The Prime Minister looked at some records before him and nodded, "We will open with previous meetings closing Topic of Fire Storm," Koizumi said, "Because the Pro-gifted could not give the name of the Gifted responsible the meeting was post-phoned till today. Pro-gifted do you have the name of the Gifted involved with Fire Storm?"

Detective Jin-sin stood up, "Yes Prime Minister, his name is..." the detective looked at Kari sitting next to him. She looked back and then forward again nodding sadly and closed-eyed. Jin-sin blinked slowly and then turned towards the Prime Minister, "...his name was Tai Kamiya, a Fire Gifted. I am Detective Jin-sin; I was assigned to an undercover assignment at the Juvenile Hall as a surprise inspection. I spent two weeks there as one of the guards. While there I noticed that the students were treated equally and with the respect granted to them by law. However I noticed that one student was not always present at the classes. That student was Tai Kamiya. I later discovered that young Kamiya was placed in solitarily confinement for misbehavior and assaulting some of his fellow inmates. A week after I began my inspection I got myself assigned to be the guard to Tai's private cell in the center of the main-yard. My goal for this was to inspect the conditions of the cell and the treatment of the inmate within. I noticed that cell was small, but met regulations. However, the inside of the cell did not meet regulations. The inside of the cell was humid and held little ventilation other than a single barred window, half a foot in length, one foot wide. My shift was during the day, and every morning when reliving the night shift I noticed the inside of cell was damp."

"What of the occupant inside?" Koizumi asked.

"I must confess that I rarely saw the occupant, but I do remember seeing a glimpse of him through a small window on the door used for him communicate with the outside. His face I noticed had a harsh scare on the right side."

"Did he have the scare before he was sent to the juvenile hall?" a minister asked.

"According to his friends, family, and a picture on the day he was taken away by the police, no," Jin-sin replied, "As for his treatment, Tai, was not shown the same respect and fairness as the other inmates and none of it had anything to do with his fighting infect, I had spoken with him and he had told that he had been in solitary sense two days after he had first arrived at Juvenile hall. When I asked him about his so-called constant fighting, he told me that on his way to his room in the juvenile hall he was attacked by his fellow inmates. He cried to the guards for aid, but when he was ignored his powers took over and acted his defense. His attackers were badly burned and the he was blamed for an incident that he did not start nor could control. He was not allowed to join in on the classes at the Hall and was not allowed to eat with his fellow inmates in the cafeteria. He was not allowed to leave his cell for any reason other then to use the bathroom once every day. If not for the acts of his sister and arrangements made by Professor Takenouchi of Odaiba University, Tai Kamiya would have received no educational teaching during his stay."

"How did he go about getting his education?" one of the ministers asked.

"He was enrolled in a home schooling program and the work was taken to him by his sister during her weekly visits. She would pick up the work already completed and then turn it in for him. According to the teacher, Mrs. Yoko, who graded the work, he maintained an A average," Detective Jin-sin explained calmly.

Koizumi was silent. He blinked slowly and then looked at the nervous gifted girl as strings of silver light circled her body, "That'll be all for now, Detective," Koizumi said and Jin-sin sat down, "we will open the floor to the discussion of Tai Kamiya," he said turning to Yor-yin, "Yor-yin, you were once Principle of Odaiba High, what do you know of Tai Kamiya."

Yor-yin stood and looked at Koizumi, he could see Koizumi, was not one to be lied to, but he smiled a serious, but crooked smile and spoke, "Tai Kamiya, was a difficult student, I had to speak with both him and his friend Matt Yamato several times about their constant fighting with their fellow students. He was in my office at least twice a week with his senseless fist fights. It got worse when he became a Gifted that rebel-rouser was more trouble than he was worth."

It was at that moment Ms. Yoko raised her hand and was called upon, "Prime Minister, I also knew Tai Kamiya, as a teacher knows their student and what Yor-yin says is true, but he leaves out that Tai Kamiya was seen as a hero in the eyes of most of our students. I had caught him in his fights and broken a few of them up, but he was in them because he was defending those that couldn't or were too scared to defend themselves. He also took it upon himself to protect his fellow Gifted from Anti-gifted students."

Koizumi went silent, then turned to Jin-sin and spoke, "Detective Jin-sin why was Tai Kamiya in Juvenile hall in the first place?"

"Prime Minister," Jin-sin said as he stood up, "He was sent to Juvenile Hall for an accidental fire that grew out of control and destroyed Odaiba High School."

"How was the fire accidental?" a minister asked.

Jin-sin closed his eyes for a second and spoke in a clear calm voice, "According to witnesses, Tai was protecting a close friend when his powers reacted in the hallway and burned the loose clothing of another student's uniform. The student panicked and instead of hitting the floor and rolling. He ran and the flames spread to other students and as well as a loose tapestry that was hanging on the wall. Tai and his friends left the hall and it was they who pulled the fire alarm to evacuate the school. Unfortunately the fire is believed to have spread quickly because it burned through the wall and hit a gas line. That resulted in an explosion that took the lives of a twenty of students. Tai was blamed for starting the fire intentionally and trailed for accidental murder, but because it wasn't completely his fault and the fact that he was a gifted, the judge was lenient and sentenced him to three months in Juvenile hall. He had just one more week to complete when he died two weeks ago, on March twelfth."

Koizumi was silent. He closed his he eyes for a moment and went into thought. Everyone waited respectfully for him to speak. He then opened his eyes and once again glanced at Kari, the young girl was nervous and silent as she sat gripping the hand of her dear friend next to her. He then turned his eyes to Detective Jin-sin. He leaned forward against the table with his hands clamped together near his chin and spoke, "Detective Jin-sin, you mentioned earlier that Tai Kamiya's cell was damp in the morning, why was this?"

Jin-sin, still standing looked at Kari, and blinked slowly, "According to our sources Tai was tortured every night at midnight by the guards of the Juvenile Hall. His door was flung open and he was half drowned in water fired from a fire hose that was to be used only when his powers went out of control, which happened only when he was attacked or angered," the Detective explained as he turned his eyes to Kari, "According to a reliable source the water inflicted heavy wounds on his body. I remember he was constantly covered when let out of his cell to use the bathroom. According to the one person who saw him during visiting hours he had a total of twenty-two scares on his torso."

It was at this moment Yor-yin raised his hand and was called upon, "Prime Minster, what the Pro-gifted claim can't possibly be true. The laws forbid such action being taken against an inmate in Juvenile Hall. Furthermore, I fail to believe how water can pierce a person skin deep enough for it to bleed."

It was at this moment that Dr. Kaito who had been silent this whole time raised his hand and was called upon. He stood from his seat, "Prime Minister, Principle Yor-yin makes a good point about Detective Jin-sin's claim, however, he forgets that Tai Kamiya was a Gifted, a Fire one to be specific; and like all Gifted he was granted benefits and weaknesses upon becoming what he was. Like all gifted he was immune to diseases and could survive in environments we Naturals would consider to be far too deadly for anyone to endure. Fire Gifted in general are granted greater velocity and stamina, but in contrast their bodies require nearly double the amount of oxygen as we naturals and they have less endurance against high pressure streams of water. To put simply hit a Fire Gifted's skin with high pressuring streams of water they would be gravely injured and if not granted relief, killed,"

"But if their bodies are covered?" Koizumi asked.

"If cover they would some protection but that would depend on thickness and durability of the covering," Dr. Kaito replied.

"Thank, doctor that will be all," Koizumi said calmly, "Detective Jin-sin, did Tai Kamiya, where a uniform like the rest of the students at the hall?"

"At the beginning yes, but according to his younger sister who saw more of him than anyone his uniform had worn out and became unless in protecting his body from the high pressures of water, because of this whenever he left his cell to use the restroom he was always covered in a fire blanket in order to smother his flames as well hide his many scares from any students who might see them and have enough compassion to tell someone on the outside,"

"I see..." Koizumi again in silent thought and he looked at Kari and Davis with careful eye, he saw their powers react to their nervousness and worry. He flipped through some papers before him and then set down firmly in from of him and spoke, "Detective Jin-sin, were the only witness to Fire Storm?"

"No, Prime Minister, there were others, but among all of us only one other made it out alive other than myself,"

"Who was this one other?"

"The only other living witness to Fire Storm from beginning to ended and also the only witness as to what led to the Fire Gifted's sudden eruption of anger is Kari Kamiya, the younger sister of Tai Kamiya," Jin-sin explained calmly. Kari froze and gripped Davis's hand so tight that it sent a wave of up the boys arm, "If you wish to hear from her she is hear with us now and with your permission will speak,"

The Prime Minister looked at Kari as did all other eyes in the room. Kari looked around her and then looked at the Anti-Gifted side of the room and a chill of fear ran down her back as she the many hateful gazes staring at her she especially saw Yor-yin who frightened her the most, for there was more than just a glare of hate, there was a hunger for revenge.

Koizumi turned his eyes from Kari to the Anti-gifted side of the room. He saw their hateful glares at Kari and close his eyes for a moment in thought and leaned forward against the table and spoke, "We will now take a thirty minute recess when we return we will open the floor to the discussion of Tai Kamiya and his involvement in Fire storm."

Kari froze as everyone empty the room. Soon she and Davis we're alone, Kari sat with her hand to heart and eyes filled with worry and fear. Davis sat looking at his with own gaze of worry as she sat there in fear, "Kari..."


	6. Chapter V: A Brother’s Rage, a Sister’s

Tears of the Gifted

Chapter V: A Brother's Rage, a Sister's Sorrow

Kari and Davis sat alone in the large empty meeting hall. The debate had taken on a short recess and Detective Jin-son, Professor Takenouchi, Dr. Kaito, Ms. Yoko and the other members of the Pro-Gifted side were in a small room discussing their next move. Kari sat in tears in the arms of her good friend as strings of white silver light circled her body and the memory of her brother plagued her mind like an ever taunting nightmare. The burning ground and sky, the looks of fear edged on the faces of those who couldn't escape, she remembered them all too well, but the worse was the sight of her big brother. Her only brother at the heart of the storm; feeding it, his rage and anger strengthening it, until the bitter rain, the dying flames, a lot of ash and shadow-black bones and her brother no where to be seen. Her eyes were wet as she sat within Davis's arms while he dried her tears one after the other...

"It's almost time, Kari," he spoke calmly with concern as strings of fire circled his body.

"I'm nervous, Davis. More than nervous...I'm scared. The way those Anti-gifted looked at me sent a chill down my spine, especially Principle Yor-yin," she said.

"Kari..."

"He wants to kill me, Davis! I can see in his eyes," she cried.

"Hey...hey it's O.K; I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

"You mean it?"

"Of course."

"Thank you," she said with watery eyes.

"Actually, Kari, I should be the one thanking you," he said drying a tear from her eye.

"Me...why?"

"Because it was your choice come here and tell the world about your brother it gave me the strength I needed to make the same decision to come here and talk for my older sister."

"Jun...what happened to her?" Kari asked sadly.

"Well..." he hesitated, "Jun...was a Darkness Gifted and it frightened her from the very first day she found out. What made it worse was when her friends found out and rejected her. They treated her like a monster...like a demon. They abandoned her, ignored her and later teased her as everyone did. Her only friends had become Anti-Gifted. One...day two days before the school fire my sister was attacked by Anti-Gifted students. Like all us Gifted, her powers self-reacted to defend her and one of her attackers was killed. After she escaped, she ran home and locked herself in her room. I heard about it from my mother, who didn't know what do so she asked me to talk to her." he closed his eyes with guilt. "I never did...I know I should have said something to her, but I didn't know what to say. Whenever she looked at me...it was with such sorrow in her eyes and I was always afraid to look back." He opened his eyes partially with anguish. "After Tai was taken to juvenile hall because of the school fire, I saw how depressed you were. I thought to comfort you, to help you even though it was obvious, even to me, that you would take comfort mainly from TK. That your feelings were for him and not me."

Kari sat still and silent in his in arms, her ears widely open and eyes narrowed with sorrow as he spoke. "But I chose not to give up and I thought if I could at least be a friend who could be there for you when TK wasn't around then that was enough for me. So I stuck around you two, but in doing so I ignored Jun's suffering and pain. When I got home from school I wouldn't even look at her. I couldn't bear it. Her eyes, those shadow colored eyes...when she looked at me with those eyes filled sorrow...it felt like she was piercing into my very soul. It frightened me and so...I avoided her. Whenever she tried to come to me for comfort I made up excuses to always get out of it." his eyes held the look of one who had seen a loved one killed before their own eyes. "A week after Fire Storm my parents and I returned home from my check up at Dr. Kaito's clinic for Gifted. I went to inform Jun of the pizza we brought home for dinner, but...she didn't answer. I knocked again, but still no answer came. I opened the door to tell to her and...Jun...was lying on her bed...there was blood...and..." he struggled as a tear finally escaped his tightly shut eyes and trailed down his cheek.

Kari looked at him with wide open eyes enduring the pain she was feeling from his sudden tight hold on her. In all she had known him she had never seen him cry and a feeling of guilt and shame penetrated her heart as she recalled the last few words of his story.

Just as a second tear started to trial his face, Davis felt it stopped in its tracks by a gentle kiss on his cheek. He froze with surprise as in a quiet voice, with the innocent sound of a blooming flower after a gentle spring shower, Kari said, "I'm sorry."

"What for?" he asked.

"For being selfish." she answered innocently and sadly. "I was so focused on my own problems that I hadn't noticed something was bothering you. I had wondered why you'd changed, but I had no idea it was anything like that." she as looked away from him. "I was so upset over the loss of my big brother that...when you came to me, when you offered to take me to see my mother, I remembered Tai. When you held me, I felt as if my brother was holding me. You look so much like Tai, and you acted a lot like him too. I couldn't help but be attracted to you. I used you as a replacement for my brother and took comfort from the promise you made to me. Yet I didn't give any regard as to what may have caused you to change like that. If I had known, I...,"

"It's O.K... I don't care. When I came to you that day I was determined to help you, to keep you from ending up like Jun. I wanted to aid you to keep you from becoming like my sister and I thought if by helping you, if by keeping you from sharing her fate maybe I could earn Jun's forgiveness."

"Have you visited...her...since then..."

"No not yet, I've been too afraid. What would I say to her?"

"You should visit her when all this over, and if you want I'll come with you."

"Thanks, I'd like you to come."

"It's the least I can do, but...will you take me to see my brother's death site."

"Fire Storm's Remnants? Are you sure you'll be ready to try again?"

"I'm sure, and besides you'll be with me."

"Alright, when this over for better or for worse, I'll take you to Fire Storm's Remnants to see Tai."

"Thank you."

They looked at each other and drew closer when all sudden a familiar voice rang through their ears and they froze with shock...

"Am I interrupting something here?"

They looked to their left and there standing at the edge of the row was a middle aged man in a gray business suit with his arms crossed.

"Professor Takenouchi!" Davis and Kari yelped surprisingly, immediately separating.

"What are you doing you here? Is the recess over?" Davis asked.

"In five more minutes, yes. I came to check on you two and it appears I was right to do so. Mind explaining what you're doing?"

"Uh...Kari was...well nervous and...ah we...just talking that's all," Davis answered, "ri...right, Kari?" She nodded in agreement blushing red.

"Talking...right...," Professor Takenouchi said in a fatherly tone raising one eyebrow. "Davis, when this is over you and I are going to have a little talk."

"I...really don't think I'll have time for that. I...short of already have plans for after the meeting."

"Then we'll make time with your parents, understand?" he said with a sharp look in his eye.

"Yes...sir," Davis replied in a nervously mousy tone.

Kari giggled at the sound in Davis's voice and then spoke, "Um...Professor what are we going to do next?"

"When the debate recommences the rest will be up to you, Kari. You'll have to say in your words what you know of Fire Storm. No else can tell us about it like you can. Detective Jin-son says his main focus was getting you out of there. He believes you saw lot more than he did when he was carrying you out," Professor Takenouchi said.

Kari was silent, her memory ran back to that fearful night once more and she shook her head in freight. Davis touched her hand and she looked at him. She nodded and then turned to the professor, "I'll do my best."

"That's all you need to do," Professor Takenouchi said. "Davis, do you have still have what I asked you to bring?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, you'll have to see for yourself the right moment to speak, so be prepared," the professor said.

Just then Detective Jin-son and the others entered the room along with everyone else who had come to partake in or witness the debate. Professor Takenouchi took his seat and sat next to Kari and Davis, while this time Detective Jin-son sat at the end of the row.

He looked across to his opponents' side and targeted Principle Yor-yin and noticed with a narrow but serious glare, like an on-guard tiger expecting an attack, that Yor-yin's coat was heavy on one side. 'So he didn't get rid of it. This isn't good.' the Detective thought seriously. 'Well then, I suppose it's a good I went and got my own during the recess.' He patted the left side of his business suit's coat and looked forward as Prime Minister Koizumi and his cabinet entered the room and sat down at their table in the front.

After settling himself into his chair, the Prime Minister addressed the audience before him. "We will now continue the debate. The floor opens to the discussion of Fire Storm and Tai Kamiya's involvement," Koizumi said. "We begin with Detective Jin-sin's surprise witness, Kari Kamiya. Will Young Ms. Kamiya come forward?"

Kari sat her hand in Davis's.

"It's time, Kari," Professor Takenouchi whispered to her.

Kari took a deep breath and stood up with her hand to heart. "Can my friend come too?" she asked nervously.

Prime Minister Koizumi looked at Kari's nervous expression and then at Davis who sat next to her. "Very well."

Kari took Davis's hand and the two walked out into the open and stood three feet away from the prime minister. Kari gripped Davis's hand as she awaited the first question.

"Kari, in your own words, please tell us of Fire Storm."

Kari was silent for a moment. Then she felt Davis's hand on her shoulder and heard him whisper, "I'm right here don't worry."

The young girl smiled lightly a sad, but loving smile and then with an expression of sorrow spoke. "Fire Storm is a memory welded into my mind. I can live for a hundred years and still I wouldn't be able to forget what I saw that night. Fire Storm was the physical form of my brother's hatred and anger for Naturals." she said coldly as she lowered her head and placed her hand to her heart. "But my brother was also only trying to protect my mother from the anti-gifted who were torturing him...drowning him in water from their fire-hoses, determined to kill him..." She closed her eyes. "I remember it all, every little piece of it. The spiral of fire from his body, the rage in his eyes, the quick spread of the flames, the looks on the faces of the people who couldn't escape the fire: the horror in their eyes, the fear of death, the look of desperation as they crawled on their bellies trying to get out of the storm as their bodies burned and melted away." She raised her head and opened tear-freeing eyes. "I remember Fire Storm, the result of human fear and hatred of what they don't understand. Their desire to destroy what they fear is what gave birth to that nightmare, their desire to destroy us Gifted, their refusal to let go of the unreleasable anger they hold against us for the injuring or death of relatives lost to our uncontrollable powers." Stings of light started to circle her body.

Koizumi looked at her and then quickly glanced over at the Anti-gifted's side of the room. He saw the hate and anger in their eyes and then turned back to Kari and spoke, "You said Fire Storm was your brother's hatred and anger against us naturals. Why did he have such a strong hate?"

"I'm surprised you even have to ask that question!" she cried. Davis again touched her shoulder and she moved close towards him, "I am Light Gifted and like all Gifted when I'm attacked my powers act on their own to defend me from those who would do me harm and...I cry...I cry for the once human statues that may never again know life. We Gifted do not attack because we want to. Perhaps some do so, but it is out of anger and hate for the prejudice shown to us. I understand how some relatives of Naturals have been lost forever, temporarily turned to stone or entombed in ice, but what about our relatives? Our Natural parents who often suffer because we are Gifted. Our Natural family members are killed, beaten, fired from their work because they have Gifted relatives." She turned her head slowly and looked at the Prime Minster. "My father was killed by Anti-Gifted Naturals for trying to protect me, his own Gifted daughter from them. My brother, Tai, always felt guilt about not being there to help our father. He often said 'If I had only been,' that were his words whenever we talked about my late father. 'If I had only been there.' He always felt that if he had been there daddy would still be alive. You asked where my brother's hatred for Naturals comes from, now you know." She lowered her head in sorrow. "But it's more than that. His tortures in Juvenile Hall, to him, though, it was Juvenile Hell. His many scares were more than proof of his pain, his suffering. His body sometimes covered in his OWN blood forced out by Naturals! It was those tortures...those beatings of meaningless bind, hate! That was what caused Fire Storm. Hate and anger, born from the fear of not understanding that is what gave birth to Fire Storm." Her tears continued to pour and she turned away from the Prime Minister and went to Davis's arms. Davis held her gently as she cried, and Koizumi just looked at her with a concerning glance.

It was here at this moment that Professor Takenochi, Kari's foster father and guardian, raised his hand and was called upon to speak. He stood up and in a clear voice spoke, "Prime Minister, this girl's pain is only one felt by Gifted not just in Japan but all over the world. They may not be tortured physically like Tai Kamiya was, but they are tortured mentally. I have spoken with many Gifted, both Teen and child alike, and of them there were those who wish they were dead rather than have to live as Gifted, and they wish such a thing because of the unfairness and mistreatment they have been shown since their powers first appeared. It did not take long for us Naturals to grow an immediate disliking for the Gifted. It is that disliking that has driven Anti-Gifted to the beating of not just the Gifted but their relatives as well, the mothers especially. Some natural parents have even abandoned their children just because their children were Gifted. Gifted themselves feel even greater grief for it. Some of them have run away from home because they feel they're hurting their parents by staying. Ms. Yoko and I have managed to reunite some Gifted with their families, but I feared that sooner our later one Gifted will do the harshest thing they possibly could to themselves, and one week ago I discovered my fear had come true."

"What do you mean?" a minister asked curiously.

"He means my sister, Jun Motomiya," Davis said suddenly. "I apologize for my rudeness, but this is something I have to say."

"Speak then," Koizumi ordered.

"My older sister, Jun Motomiya, was a Darkness Gifted. When my parents and I returned home a week ago I went to my sister's room and knocked on her door to inform of dinner, but no answer came. I knocked again and still received no answer. I opened the door an entered the room to find my sister lying on her bed, with a blood covered knife her hand and blood on her stomach, my sister had...," he struggled with clinched teeth, "...had committed suicide."

Kari, her eyes still wet from her tears, looked at him as he lifted her a bit, still holding her with one arm, "My sister before she killed herself, left behind a letter," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a fold up piece of paper and opened it up. He placed a picture, of a fifteen year old girl with shadow-black hair that could only be matched by her eyes of the same color, that was within the letter behind it. He looked at Kari who cuddled closer to him and hugged him gently as he read the letter aloud...

"'My dear, family, by the time you read this I will be gone. I know that I may hurt you by doing what I have chosen to do, but I can't bear to live like this. I wasn't meant to be a gifted, so why did I change? Why did I transform like this and of things a Darkness Gifted? Why me, my life was just fine before all this, why did I have to change. No one knows of the pain in my heart. People take one good look at me and either look away in fear or quickly run away. My eyes, my hair everything about me is nothing but shadow and darkness. My own kid brother won't even pay attention to me. Why wont he talk to me, look at me, is he ashamed of me. Does he REALLY hate me, now, for being like this? It's not just because of him I'm doing this, but because of mother. She received enough pain on my behalf, shielding me from Anti-Gifted who want to hurt me. Trying her best to protect me, she even endured being called a devil woman for having someone, no, something like me for a daughter! I know what Professor Takenouchi said to me, I also remember what Ms. Yoko said, I've even spoken with Dr. Kaito, but they're wrong, they're all wrong! I'm no human; I am freak, a monster. These powers, my powers, the powers I never wanted and still don't. These demonic, dark powers, forced me to kill someone. I can't stand it! I can't stand being like this or even living like this. I hate it, I hate my powers, my hair, my eyes. I hate myself. I can't, I won't live like this anymore, so I'm going to end it all, I'm just going to end it all. Goodbye my family, goodbye forever.'"

A tear quickly escaped Davis's eye as he lowered the letter and all eyes lay upon him.

Prime Minister Koizumi was quiet. He looked at Davis, the twelve-year-old boy, still holding back tears he wanted to shed but felt he couldn't. He looked at Kari the twelve-year-old girl, in Davis's arms, her eyes still wet. He looked at the Anti-Gifted side, he had hoped to see guilt, but all he saw was rage brought out by denial. He closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them to see an enraged Principle Yor-yin with his hand raised. He called upon him and Yor-yin falsely calmed himself and spoke...

"Prime Minister...there has been no such indecent in the paper's obituaries. Furthermore, what proof do we have that this latter was really written by this Jun Motomiya! Who, mind you, may never even have existed?" Yor-yin said in calm voice with a hidden rage in his heart.

"My sister existed, I don't have her birth certificate with me, but I do have this picture of her," he said pulling the picture from behind the letter.

"Please bring the picture and letter to me, if you don't mind," Koizumi asked.

Davis blinked slowly and then looked at Kari, who released him as he released her. He walked up to Koizumi and handed the latter and picture to him. Kari stood still, her hands to her heart as she waited for her good friend to return. Unaware of the growing anger behind her on the side of Anti-Gifted.

Yor-yin stood, griping the table before him. His eyes were red with hate, 'No this...can't be,' he thought angrily...they're not really falling for this are they? These freaks...these demons they have no real feelings. There is no humanity in these creatures. They're just monsters who must be dealt with now if we humans are to survive. They'll be our death, our extinction, they must...be destroyed," he looked up at Kari, her back turned to the audience behind her, 'Starting with that one..." he suddenly reached into his coat, 'My daughter will be avenged,'

Suddenly without warning! Yor-yin pulled a black hand gun from his coat and aimed it Kari. Gasps cried throughout and ran through Davis's ears. He turned around a started to head back to Kari who turned and froze with fear at the site of the gun. Detective Jin-son stood up as fast a pouncing tiger as he reached into his coat just, as Yor-yin pulled the trigger...Kari closed her eyes with fear just as the sound of gun fired rang through out room once and then a second sound of a gun jettisoning its deadly cargo followed echoing loudly...

All was silent...Kari stood still as she opened her eyes slowly at first and then with lightening speed widen them fully to see her dear friend in front of her, his side dripping blood, his expression one of both pain and love. She reached out and caught him in her arms as she fell to her knees, his quickly-escaping blood staining her white dress. Dr. Kaito sprang from his seat, Jin-son put something back into his coat, the police entered and surrounded the dead body of Principle Yor-yin and the remaining Anti-Gifted, just as paramedics ran into the room. Kari held her friend as strings of white silver light circled her body and strings of fire circled his violently. She turned him towards her as tears fled her eyes like rain drops from a cloud...

"No...why, why did...you?" she asked.

"I...made a...promise remember...and I won't break it...no matter what..." he said painfully struggling. "I know...I'm only twelve, but Kari...I..." his eyes slowly closed along with his heartbeat...

"NO...Davis...no you can't die...no please...DAVIS!"


	7. Chapter VI: Gifted Love, Gifted Life

Tears of the Gifted

Chapter VI: Gifted Love, Gifted Life

"We have a code blue emergency!"

"What's the patient's condition?"

"He's still alive, but he seems to be in a state of dormancy."

"We'll have to work fast. Is a he a Gifted?"

"Yes, sir."

"We've never done this on a Gifted before. Is there anyone we could contact for help?"

"Yes, sir, this is Dr. Kaito, he's done studies on the Gifted and knows more than anyone else in the city."

"The notes I have with me should prove to be enough, but I've sent for the rest of them just in case."

"We appreciate your help on this. We'd better get started."

"Right. Kari, stay out here." Dr. Kaito ordered turning to the young girl.

"But..." Kari started.

"I understand you're worried," Dr. Kaito interrupted, "but you'll only get in the way if you're in there. Just wait here for now, all right?"

"...yes, sir."

Kari sat quietly on a bench just outside of the Emergency room at Odaiba Hospital worried that she would soon lose her good friend, Davis as life faded further and further away.

The event of how it all happened replayed itself in her mind. Her turning around and seeing the gun in Yor-yin's hand, his pulling of the trigger as she shut her eyes, the hearing of two guns firing one after the other, opening her eyes the to sight of her friend and his bleeding side and all she saw after that moment was him...him and his life fleeing the body the held. Her white dress stained with blood and recently fallen tears, she sat there holding her arms in silence, confused, and more worried then she had ever been before.

'Davis...why did you...oh Davis.' she thought in turmoil. She continued to sit there when all of a sudden, she a heard a familiar voice cry out to her.

"Kari!" She looked down the white hall to her right and spotted her many friends as well as Davis's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Motomiya, running towards her. A slight feeling of relief came over her as they reached her. When Sora's mother, Mrs. Takenouchi, asked where her husband was, Kari explained that he was still at city hall waiting to hear the Prime Minister's verdict on the debate along with Ms. Yoko. As for Detective Jin-son, he had started an immediate investigation to try and figure out how Principle Yor-yin got a gun into a highly secured meeting.

Kari felt better having her friends with her, but the feeling of loneliness she held had not gone. Her heart was still in turmoil, as she worried more and more about her dear friend Davis. She knew...or at least she hoped things would run better now that Joe, a wind Gifted and Dr. Kaito's son, had brought his father's notes from home. She was silent as were all her friends, TK especially. He looked at her as she sat on the bench held in the arms of her foster sister, Sora, whose cloak and hood though they hid her elf ears couldn't dampen the improved hearing they had granted her. Sora listened quietly and could hear, but only slightly, what was going on behind the tightly closed doors of the ER.

"Sora, what's going on?" Kari asked. "I know you can hear, so please tell me what's going on."

"I can hear a little bit, but it sounds like they're moving pretty slowly. Davis is alive, but barely. From what I can make out, he's hanging on as best he can."

Kari gave a silent reply followed by a worried moan.

"Why are they taking so long?" Yolei asked, turning to one of her many friends, a young man of sixteen with strings of green wind and leaves circling his body, glasses bearing rectangular lens, leafy green hair that went no further than his neck, green buttoned up shirt with the collar folded down, and brown pants and shoes. "Hey, Joe, you're planning to be a doctor. Does removing a bullet normally take this long?"

"Not really," Joe replied. "It all depends on where the bullet is located." He straightened out his classes. "Roughly it takes about thirty minutes."

"But it's already been an hour since they went in there." Mimi pointed out as strings of water and ice circled her body.

"This is the first time such an operation has ever been done on a Gifted before. No other nation has reported ever doing this. There are other Gifted doctors out there other than my dad, but this is the first time a bullet has actually managed to HIT a gifted," Joe explained.

"Yeah, normally when a bullet gets fired at us Gifted it's always intercepted by our barriers," Izzy explained with blots of lightening trailing his body.

"If what you say is true then why didn't our son's Fire Wall raise to protect him?" Mr. Motomiya asked, while holding his motherly worried wife.

"I know this must be hard for you, but I'm afraid I don't have an answer," Izzy replied. "How about you, Joe? You were your father's prime subject in Gifted study."

"Yes I was, but..." he began, pushing up on his glasses, "...my dad studied the physical traits of a Gifted. In other words, the genetic traits such as the benefits we receive by just being Gifted of any type and also the physical improvements we receive depending on what type we are. Like a Fire Gifted's increased speed or a Water Gifted's improved agility."

"But wouldn't the barriers our powers create to protect us be a physical trait?" Ken asked curiously.

"I'm not really sure," Joe answered. "There are two types of improvements we Gifted have, depending on what type we are. There are both physical and mental traits. My father focused on the physical traits, while Professor Takenouchi focused on the mental ones. It could be a physical trait or it could..."

"The barrier projected by Gifted's powers is both a physical and mental trait," a voice said suddenly. Everyone looked to right and saw a middle age man in his early forties and a woman in her early thirties standing there.

"Dad, Ms. Yoko," Sora said.

"Sorry to interrupt. I just thought I'd answer your question," Professor Takenouchi said as he walked up to them. "I suppose you're all wondering why neither Kari's nor Davis's powers reacted to save them?"

"Yes, we were," Mr. Motomiya answered.

"As I thought. Let me explain," Professor Takenouchi replied. "The barrier, like I said, is both a physical and mental trait. Physically it protects the Gifted from attack, but in order for it to do so the Gifted must first know the assault is coming. Mentally, however, if the Gifted is expecting an attack then the barrier will react to the Gifted's ability to sometimes sense danger depending on the environment the subject or subjects are in." He looked at Kari, who still sat comforted in his daughter's arms. "At the meeting Kari felt safe with Davis, I could see it her eyes as he held her, and I'm sure you all noticed it as well."

"Pretty much, but what does that have to with anything?" Cody asked as strings of lightening circled his body.

"My powers, didn't react because Davis was there...they couldn't sense the attack coming because Davis was there protecting me," Kari said angst and innocence. "He was there for me, he was there to guard me, protect me, shield me." Tears started to take form in her eyes and shined with sorrow. "He held me, comforted me and he...he..." A tear dripped from her eye as she suddenly broke free Sora and ran down the hall.

"Kari! Wait!" Sora cried as she tried to follow. But then she felt a quick grip around her wrist, "Dad...why are you stopping me we have to go after her. She could really hurt herself."

"I know that but we can't just go running after her like this, it'll only make things worse if we chase her," Professor Takenouchi said wisely. "Right now Kari is in confusion and needs some time to think things through on her own. We need to give her that time. Only one of us should go, but only one. If we all go it'll just confuse her more having a bunch of different words coming at her from all directions."

Everyone was silent...

"So which one of us should go?" Ken asked.

"I'll go..." every looked at the young man who was sitting on the bench next to where Kari was sitting.

"TK..." Sora said.

TK stood as strings of golden earth and rock circled his body, "I'll go talk to her, it's about time that I did."

"I don't know. Are you sure you can handle this without getting upset about her and Davis?" Yolei asked.

"Look, on the day of Mimi's party I was upset because of how close they had become, but that doesn't mean I'm not her friend...and that I don't still care about her. I know when to keep my personal feelings in check, so please let me be the one to go."

Everyone gave silent thought to the matter when, Sora in a sisterly tone of worry said, "Alright, TK, go...but you have to bring her back unharmed."

"I will I promise. Thanks, Sora." With that said he left in search of the sorrow ruled girl.

He searched the entire first floor where visitors were allowed to walk freely, but found no sign of Kari. He continued to search until finally it hit him and he went straight to the receptionist in the lobby.

"Um...excuse me could you tell me where Sakura Kamiya's room is, please?"

"Sakura Kamiya is placed under the guard of the city police. May I ask who you are?"

"My name is TK Takaishi, an Earth Gifted and a friend of Kari Kamiya, her daughter. She ran off from the ER where one of our friends was being worked on. I think she might have gone to her mother's room. Her foster family's really worried about her, so if you could tell me where her mom's room is it would be big help."

The lady looked at TK and turned to her computer, "Mrs. Kamiya's room was changed to the top floor in room five zero six."

"Thank you, ma'am," TK replied and then he went to the elevator and took it to the top floor. Strings of earthy-brown light and rock circled his body as he rode it. His was filled with concern, but a bit of jealousy as he thought of Kari...and how many tears she was crying over Davis.

'Kari...do you really care that much for Davis now...I don't get. Why would she go to him and not me?' he thought. 'I understand he's changed because of his sister, but still, I've known her longer than him. So why?' he shook his head. 'No I promised I'd keep my personal feelings in check.' He hung his head in sorrow. "I just hope I can."

When he finally reached the top floor he worked his way down the hall reading the room numbers along the way until he came to a room a where a middle aged woman lay, sleeping a like a doll, pale in color, her brown hair partially spread out across the pillow beneath her head, her eyes gently shut, her body firmly but gently tucked beneath her blanket and at her bedside sat a white silver haired young girl of twelve. Strings of white silver light circled her body, her hands covering the right hand of the woman before her, her wet white silver eyes filled with sorrow and fixed on the woman, her white formal dress stained with tears and blood. TK stood in the doorway, watching the young girl as in a gentle voice of innocence, sorrow and anguish she spoke.

"...Mom...I don't know what to do anymore. Dad's gone, Tai's gone, and now I'm about to lose Davis. Why is it that I have to go through such pain now? I thought after the events of the digital world were finally settled and the gates sealed up for good, my life would get back to normal, but...then these powers awoke and...I don't know to anymore! My life is just falling apart." she cried and sniffled. Tears dripped from her eyes as she looked down and at the face of her mother. "Mommy, please open your eyes...I...don't want to be alone...not again. I tired of feeling this pain, this suffering...I just...just want it to go away." she placed her hand to heart. "I thought...I thought after the meeting with Davis's help I could put my past behind me, but...but if he dies too and if they decide to pull the plug on you then I'll...I'll have no one. I'll be alone!" her tears followed from her eyes faster like drops in a gentle shower. She shook her head in confusion and fear. "No...no...I...I don't want to be alone again. I'd rather be dead than be alone again!"

"But you won't be alone, Kari!" a voice cried suddenly.

Kari turned around and standing there in the doorway in brown shirt, black jeans, a baseball cap on his head, brown shoes and strings of earthy-brown light and rock circling his body was TK with His eyes filled with shock from her words as if a bullet had pierced his heart

"TK..." she said.

He walked into the room slowly and removed his hat from his short earthy-brown, "Hey Kari...I figured you'd be up here," he said slowly with sad, but friendly.

She looked at him for a moment and then turned her back. "I had to come here...I had no where else to go, no one else to turn to. Davis is dying and it's all my fault. If I hadn't asked him to come...if I hadn't placed my problems onto him than...he...he..."

"But if you hadn't gone to him with your problems wouldn't you still be locked up in your room?" he asked sadly. "If you hadn't gone to Davis then no one would have heard the true story of Fire Storm. We'd have no knowledge of what really happened to your brother while he was in juvenile hall nor would we have any knowledge of what happened to Jun." he hung his head. "I thought she was still alive and just hiding like a lot of the Gifted are nowadays but then I find out she killed herself and it was a harsh realization. That anyone could end up the same way. That other Gifted could see suicide as the easiest way out."

"Davis...had told me about Jun during the recess at the debate. We had promised to go see and Tai and Jun after the meeting. I was going to go with him to visit Jun's grave and he was going to take me to the Remnants of Fire Storm to see my brother." tears dripped her already wet eyes. "Davis...promised to be there for me, to protect me and now because he made that promise, because I chose to relay on it he's...dying and I could lose him forever…if he dies I'll...be alone again. I don't want to be alone. I'd rather die than be alone!"

"But you won't be alone Kari!" he cried, "You never were alone, you've always had friends who want to help you, but can't because you never let us know what's bothering you. Why don't give us a chance to help you. Why is it that only Davis received the chance to help you. Why did you go to him...why...did you only give him a chance?"

She was silent, "Because...he came to me..."

"What..."

"Davis came to me Saturday, he offered to take me to see my mother and I accepted. Along the way we were attacked by anti-gifted and he got hurt protecting me. While I tended to his wound we ended up talking about my brother and remembering him only caused me to cry. Davis held me and promised to be there for me, to protect me," she said as she placed her hand to her heart. "It surprised me, that Davis, the Davis who I who I had known to be a jerk more then once in all the years I've known him was different now." She smiled a small sad but loving smile of innocence. "He was kinder...gentler than before. He wasn't the same Davis, and over the past few days I saw that change in him, the way he comforted me, held me...it wasn't like him. He had changed and when he..." the smile vanished from view and turned to sadness, "...when he told me about Jun, I...I saw him cry for first time and when he was reading Jun's latter to the Prime Minister and everyone at the debate, I saw he wanted to cry as much as I was crying, but he held back. I could tell he was holding back his tears for me, to look strong for me, so that I wouldn't feel guilty about drawing strength from him. He wasn't the same Davis I had grown up to know and when...he did what he did at the meet for me...I was more assured than ever that the jerky Davis... was gone."

"Kari..."

"I had waited for you TK, but you never showed that is why when Davis came I chose him, because I could tell he would not break his promise to me, but if he dies, then...I'll..." she started to cry and TK just looked at her with worry, "Davis...I..."

He looked at her and lowered head his head, "Kari...I...I'm sorry I couldn't...no it's not that I couldn't it's just that I thought...I thought you wanted to be left alone. I thought you would come to me, but I wasn't sure after what I had done." He said.

"What did you do mean?" she asked confusingly.

"It was during the three months Tai was in Juvenile Hall," he began in a voice anguish and regret. "During that time I had no idea what was going on with him. You told me he was being mistreated but I never thought it was as bad as it was." He lowered his head. "I had always kept your hopes up that Tai would be home one day that he'd be free to return to you and your mother, and during those months," he smiled a little, "the two of grew closer, and I will admit I was happy to finally be with you. In time we might have actually started to...well anyway. I had told you Tai would come home one day, and I could see in your eyes that it made you happy. So I kept saying it."

Kari was silent, she remembered those days, the days where she was happy with TK and when it was him who comforted her during the time her brother was in Juvenile Hall and being tortured like he was a monstrous demon. She remember the fun she had with him and how he protected her from Anti-gifted natural with Davis's help, but she quickly shook her head. To remember such things now merely reminded her of Fire Strom a past she had hoped to put behind her with Davis's aid and care. She sat quietly as he continued to speak though part of her would have preferred not listen at all.

TK tightened his fist as he went on, "But I was wrong...on the night of Fire Storm...when I saw those raging flames erupt out of nowhere from the balcony and the news of the fire was shown on TV I knew what may have happened and I had hoped I was wrong. My mother seeing it as an opportunity to get a good story for the paper drove me there despite the danger. By the time we got there the rain had started and the fire was already out. I saw you get into the ambulance and figured you were going to the hospital. My mom asked some of the police some questions on what happened and that's how learn a Gifted was responsible. I figured it was Tai and after asking a few more questions we learned about what happened to Mrs. Kamiya." He closed and tightened his eyes. "I was...so worried about how you were reacting to all this that I asked mom to take me to the hospital. There I found you in your mother's room. She was in her coma and you were sitting at her bed. You were crying, like I had never seen before, I wanted to help you, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I felt like I had lied to you, and that if I tried to help, you'd reject me. I had never seen you that sad before and..." he struggled. "I...I just didn't know what to say. I had kept your hopes up that Tai would return someday. I kept telling you, 'your brother will be home soon don't worry everything will be alright.' But I was wrong. He never came home and things just got worse for you than they had ever been. I didn't know what to say and I backed away and left without you ever knowing I was there."

"So you just left me there with my sorrow?" she said with a bit of anger.

"Yes..." he said with shame lowering his head, "...I thought...I thought you would reject me if I even came close."

Kari was silent. She still didn't look at him. She kept her eyes forward and was silent for a moment and TK stood, with part of him wanting to leave, but he stood his ground and waited to hear her voice. Then finally she spoke...

"You were important to me TK and I enjoyed those three months more than you know. I had hoped we would become something more someday, and I had enjoyed how you always cheered me up when I worried about my brother, and despite Davis being around all the time we grew closer..."she went silent for a moment and looked at her mother as look if sadness came over her. "but...on the night of Fire Storm, the night I lost my brother to his provoked rage and the night my mother began her so far endless sleep, I had hoped you would come." She lowered her head. "But you didn't come or did, but you just left without saying or doing anything." She put her hand to heart. "I wouldn't have turned you away TK but because you weren't there for me when needed you the most I chose Davis when he came to me." She smiled a small smile. "Being with Davis the past couple of days made me happy because I felt like my brother was right there at my side. I had used Davis as a replacement for my brother, but he didn't care. Today at the meeting during the recess he told me that he didn't care. He told me was determined to help me, to keep from doing what Jun did to herself and if by doing so he perhaps earn her forgiveness." She crossed both her hands over her heart. "I was using him as a replacement for my brother and he was using me as a way to make up for ignoring his sister, but neither of us cared. We knew that we needed each other...and...well though we didn't say it we would stay together and continue to help each other." She took her hands from her heart and placed then on her lap. "He was determined to keep his promise to me and I had chosen to try and do the same for him. He's more important to me, than you'll ever know and I can't bear the thought of losing him because of something that was meant for me."

He was silent as he looked at her and then smiled a small friendly smile; "If that's the case wouldn't dying be hurting him. Wouldn't taking your own life put everything he's done for you in vain?" she froze. "If he'd truly become that important to you than shouldn't live and try to at least go on without him." he walked up and keeled beside. "But you know, he isn't dead yet...so shouldn't you be down there waiting with the rest of us. So that should he live you're the first person he sees when he wakes up and should he die, shouldn't you be there for him in his final moments. Shouldn't you be the last person he sees so that he knows you're alright and that his sacrifice wasn't in vain?"

Kari was silent she looked at the blood stain on her dress and smiled loving. She then gave her mother a quick kiss on the cheek and stood. She turned and finally she looked at him with a friendly smile he had not seen her have in days. "You're right, TK, I shouldn't wish to die just because he's dying. I will go on, but I won't give hope on him."

"That's the spirit, and should he not make it, you still have your other friends who are more than willing to help you if you give us the chance." He said with a smile. "Now what do you say we get back to the others. They're really worried about you especially Sora."

"Yeah, but TK..."

"Yes..."

"Thank you, for being here for me this time, but...please understand...that my heart will continue to belong to Davis. It's with him my feelings lie and likely should he live or die they always will."

"I understand, but I just hope you'll just give at half a chance just in case."

"I'll have to think about it. Now let's go I want to get back down as possible."

He nodded in an agreement and they left the room noticing not the quick flash of a smile on the sleeping woman's face.

They returned to hall where the ER was and Sora upon seeing her ran and hugged Kari with relief. Kari hugged her back and apologized for running off like she did, but as she went sit down and wait all of a sudden Dr. Kaito, the surgeon and his nurses ran out of the ER followed by a bright firry flash of light!

The ER was filled with flames like a raging sun had taken up residents in the room. The flames struck at them like mad and the gifted barriers rose to protect them. The Natural adults stood behind the kids as the flames wiped and striked at them like angry snake!

Mr. Motomiya held back his worried wife as Sora held tightly held onto Kari who watched in fear as the ER with her friend still inside burned with rage and her memory once again raced back to the night of Fire storm. Its raging flames swirling spreading throughout the juvenile hall, the terrified faces that melted as they were devoured by the flames...the horrid night of her brother's death replayed again and again relentlessly, taunting her, haunting her, with fear.

"No...not again...Davis no...DAVIS!" she screamed trying to break of Sora's grip.

Sora held tightly and turned to Dr. Kaito, "Dr. Kaito...what happened."

"I'm not sure we started the operation, but the minute we tried to cut into the wound his body erupted in flame," Dr. Kaito answered wearing a surgeon's uniform.

"It must have felt threatened. His power is reacting in accordance." Professor Takenouchi explained.

"This isn't good if those flames keep growing the entire building could catch Fire," Ms. Yoko pointed out.

"Might I suggest we hit the fire alarm and evacuate," Cody said seriously.

"But what about Davis?" Kari cried!

"I'm sorry Kari but we have no choice but to leave him," Professor Takenouchi replied.

"Leave...him..." Kari stuttered with eyes widen with fear and worry. She lowered her head in confusion and closed her wet eyes. Tears dripped down cheek as she raised her head and looked at flames as they wiped and howled, "No...I...I wont do it!" she broke free of Sora's arms and ran straight into the flames!

"KARI!" TK and Sora yelled. The two tried to follow but were immediately grabbed by the others. TK managed to get free and follow after Kari, but before he could get even close to the door a shape punch came at him from nowhere. He fell to ground looking to right with anger and standing in front of him was a young man of fifteen, blond hair pulled back in the form of a ponytail without a single piece out of place, a black short sleeved shirt and black jeans, brown shoes and a serious expression. Strings of Blue Fire ran about his body as behind him stood a defensive wall of blue flames that wiped and snapped in a struggle with the fire that engulfed the ER and Kari.

"Ma...Matt." TK said as he sat looking at his older half brother stood before.

"Matt..." Sora said with shock.

"Matt..." Mimi said with bit distaste as she moved in front on Sora like protective bodyguard.

"Sorry I'm late, everyone," Matt replied.

"Matt, what are..." Sora started to ask, but she quickly shook her head and said, "Who cares why you're here? You have to save Kari!"

"I'd like to, but..." he said looking back at his flames fighting Davis's doing everything possible to protect their master. "I don't think I'd be able to get in there. Besides..." he looked back at Sora, "I have this feeling Kari's going to be just fine. I'm sure all of you guys can feel it to. It seems to be some kind of sixth-sense we have being Gifted."

All were quiet as they looked at the flames. Sora lowed her head with worry, but then suddenly looked down the hall and saw hiding just around the corner a cloaked figure in black, 'Tai?' she thought. 'How long has he been there?' She twitched her elfin ears as she suddenly caught the sound of a whispered message.

"Sora, everything will be fine," the whisper said. She looked down the hall again, but the figure was no longer there. She then returned her gaze to the flames before her and like everyone else, she waited.

Inside the flames at the heart of the raging inferno floated a figure of a flame with blood dripping from his side. The figure floated confused and lost...his mind in a difficult struggle between life and death.

'Where am I?' he thought. 'What is this place...this dark place?'

He saw something one can only see in dreams or when death has come upon them. In this place His body was freed from the flames that imprisoned him. His dark red hair that went no further than his neck lay let down and tangled, his eyes a fiery red as he looked about the mysterious realm in a white hospital gown.

"Where am I? What is this?" He looked around to find himself floating in an endless sea of stars of either red, blue, violet, green, earthy-brown, white-silver or shadow-black, all floating in a night sky with no ground or end. He stood on midair looking around when he finally saw a bright golden light before him. His eyes lay fixed on the light and he slowly started to walk towards it. As he walked small glowing balls of fire, water, earth, lightening, green wind, light and darkness floated passed him all heading for the light. He smiled as a sudden feeling of relief came over him and he started to float towards the light as strings of fire circled his body, but then something entered his path, a Black ball light appeared before out of nowhere in his way crying, "STOP!"

He knew that voice and the shock of hearing it forced back down to the invisible surface beneath him. He got partially and looked at the little black light as it grew brighter and brighter and changed into a fifteen-year-old girl with straight shadow-black hair, eyes the color and emptiness of darkness, in a black gown that fell from her shoulders down to her feet, on her back lay the wings of a fallen angel and in her face lay an expression of happiness and anger.

"J...Jun..." he said with disbelief

"Davis...my little brother...I never thought I'd see you here so soon after I took my own life. Please tell me...why are you here? Please tell me you did not do as I did." She replied.

"Jun...is that really you, big sis?" he asked.

"Yes it's me; now tell me why you here. You shouldn't be here. Was it because of my actions? Did my death really cause you that much pain that you did the same thing I did? Is it my fault that you're here? Please tell me...tell me now...why are you HERE?"

Davis looked at his sister he saw the sorrow in her eyes as they slowly grew wet with tears, "It's a long story Jun." he said with a smile.

"I have time listen. It's not like either of us is going anywhere anytime soon." She floated to the ground and sat beside him.

The two sat in that mysterious realm between life and death and there Davis told his sister what happened to him after she had taken her own life. He explained to her the change he'd undergone the pain he felt when he saw her lying on her bed with a bloody chest and knife in her hand. He explained to how he came across Kari and chose to help her and how he quickly grew closer to her than he'd ever been. His feelings for her strengthen by his determination to keep her from the same fate as his sister. He told her about the meeting, how he read her letter and how he risked his life to save Kari's and succeeded in his endeavor. Jun smiled as she listened his tale and looked downward.

"So...that's how you got here. You're dead...or at least you're dying right now as we speak. That's why you are in this place," she said.

"Just where are we right now anyway?" he asked.

"This place you could say is the road to death for Gifted. When I stabbed myself and my body started to die my spirit came here," she explained. She looked upward. "This place is where we Gifted come when we die. When I first came here there was another trapped in this part of the realm like you are now, but before I could say anything he vanished?"

"Do you know who it was?" he asked.

"He did look a little familiar but I doubt it could have been him after all he had no body to return to unlike you."

"What do you mean?"

"When I came here I was able to here my heartbeat as I flew to the light and the closer I flew to the quieter my heart became and once I entered the light the beating stopped and I was dead for good. If I had found some way to turn around I probably would have lived," she explained sadly as she placed her hand to her heart. "After I entered the light I...I felt a bit regret for what I had done. I knew I had caused everyone, mother especially, a lot of pain, but I just couldn't stand living as a Gifted. It was far too hard for me. I wasn't cut out to be one. I grew up with a normal everyday life. Unlike you...mister digidestined." She looked at him with a smart smiled. "But you know...even after I entered the light, I didn't go completely in I just...you could say I just sat at the gate. Part of me felt sad, too sad to move on with the choice I had made and for a long time I felt that way until while I saw you here and you know the rest."

He was silent as he looked at her for a short while and then turned away and spoke in a voice full of regret, "Hey Jun...listen, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For ignoring you when you needed me and focusing all my attention on Kari, if I had actually tried to help you then maybe..."

"It's alright..." she said kindly.

"Huh..."

"After everything you've told me, I think it was a good thing that I died. My taking of my own life was almost like a sacrifice for you to become who you are now. Because I died, because I committed suicide you went to Kari when she needed a friend the most and you comforted her. You became her shield and strength and because you were there she was able to tell everyone about Fire Storm and her brother. I'm no good in things like debates and politics but I'd say thanks to you and Kari lives for Gifted in Japan and probably all over the world might be a little easier."

"Jun..."

Suddenly the golden light flashed brightly a few times and caught their attention...

"Well, it looks it's time for me to go," she said, standing up. He got up as well and she looked at him. "But it's not time for you to go."

"What do you mean?"

"Listen...can't you hear it little brother?" she asked taking his hand, "The sound of your beating heart...can't you hear it?"

Davis closed his eyes and began to hear something like the soft beating of a drum, "My heart is still beating..."

"Yes it is...which means you can still go back."

"Go back..."

"Yes...go back little brother. If you are truly sorry for ignoring me then you will go back and keep your promise to Kari. She needs you little brother...our parents need you. Go back, now should not be the time for you enter the light. Go back, and live your life as a Gifted, if not for yourself then do it for me, for mother and father, for Kari..."

He was silent and then smiled, "Yeah, I'll go back...but I just want you to know Jun, I love my big sister even in death."

"And I love you too, little brother. Now go, she's waiting for you."

He turned his back to her and started to walk away and then stopped and looked back at one last time, "One more thing...Tai...is he in the Light?" Jun gave a silent reply, "If he is...tell him not worry about Kari. Tell him, I'll look after her."

"I'll be sure to give him the massage," she replied. She waved goodbye as he ran further and further away from the light, 'I'll be sure to tell him...if he ever returns here.' She smiled and floated into the air and back towards the light.

Meanwhile back with Kari...she had ran into the flames and was no wandering about searching for her friend as a strings of white silver light circled her body and bubble of light surrounded her. She walked forward through the flames. Her heart in turmoil and worry as she cried, "Davis! Davis where are you!" she cried as she wandered. Fire erupted all around her and her barrier a protected her from all harm but was slowly beginning to fade. She became overwhelmed by the heat and soon fell to her knees, "So...hot..." she said as her eyes began to close and the flames surrounding her started piece her barrier and slowly eat way at her dress when an unexpected voiced echoed through her mind...

'KARI!' it cried her eyes widen at the sound of the voice.

"HUH...It can't be..."

'KARI...KARI!' it spoke again.

"No...it can't be...it's not possible..."

'Kari, it's me...'

"Bi...big brother, but how...you're..." she looked forward and standing before was figure of complete fire.

'I'm with you in spirit Kari and I always will be as long as you remember me.'

"Big brother,"

'Get up Kari you're almost there he's just ahead...stay strong...my little sister,' the figure vanished.

Kari smiled and stood up with renewed strength. Her power recreated her barrier and the flames that had begun to eat at her had vanished. She moved forward through the flames with her white, blood stained, tear stained, partially burnet dress when all of a sudden she spotted a shadowy figure in the flames wandering towards her. When it came into view she recognized it immediately and with eyes wet cried, "Davis..."

Davis walked himself into view holding his side as strings of fire circled his body, "Hey Kari...glad...you're alright."

"Davis...you're alive...thank goodness you're alive!" she cried happily. He smiled at her as he suddenly lost the strength to hold himself up anymore. She ran and caught him in her arms and was knocked to her knees. She placed his head on her lap and held him, "Davis...thank goodness you're alive, I was so worried." She cried.

"Hey...I made a promise remember...and...I'm not about to break it not now, not ever," He said kindly.

"Oh Davis."

"I came back, because I couldn't leave you and because Jun...wouldn't let me."

"Jun?"

"I saw Jun, I talked to her and she told to come back I didn't think I could, but I'm a glad I did. Otherwise I wouldn't have been able to see the most beautiful smile I've ever seen you have." He said kindly and loving.

She blushed, "Did you...did you see Tai?"

"No sorry, but I asked Jun to give him a massage not to worry, because I'll be looking after you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I'm glad. Now if you don't mind...I'm going to take a little nap." he said as he closed his eyes and went into a silent sleep.

Kari looked at him with a smile of love on her face and tears of joy in her eyes as the flames surrounding the two of them slowly vanished leaving nothing but an empty quiet white room with piles of ash covering the floor and clean soil beneath her. Kari hugged him as she suddenly remember his wounded side and looked at it with worry only to strangely find it gone and next to where is was supposed to be a used bullet lay quietly on the floor. She smiled as her friends and Davis's parents entered the room with joyous expressions.

"Kari! You're alright thank goodness," Sora cried.

"Davis! Is our son ok?" Mrs. Motomiya asked.

"He's fine...he's just taking a little nap," Kari answered kindly and innocently.

Davis slept soundly until he finally woke up to find himself in a hospital room with Kari sitting at his in bedside in a white hospital gown that fell all the way from her shoulders to her feet.

"Good morning," she said kindly.

"Morning...what time is it?" he asked.

"It's actually seven pm, good morning just feels like the right thing to say right now," she said.

"What time was it when I first got here?"

"It was one in the afternoon."

"Where's everyone else?"

"They all went to cafeteria in get a bit to eat. I chose to stay behind and be here for when you wake up," she sad touching his hand.

"Can't think of better, more beautiful sight I'd rather wake up to," he said kindly taking her hand, "What happened to the dress you wearing?"

"It...got a little dirtied up," she joked. "It's been a long day and difficult day, but it's all worked out in the end. The Prime Minister, according to the Professor and Ms. Yoko, announced the case considering us Gifted closed and that there would be no further discussion on the matter until he returned to capital and talked to the parliament."

"What about detective Jin-son? He did kill a guy today?"

"He's fine, he showed up a while ago. He said that if hadn't killed Yor-yin, he might have tried to kill me again and succeeded. He said it's his job to protect people and he did what was necessary."

"So it's over?"

"Yeah...for now anyway," she said, "There will always be anti-gifted in the world and things wont change right away, but at least they should get a little easier for us."

"We can only hope," he said happily and lovingly, "But right now all that matters to me is that you're here and safe."

"I feel the same way."

They looked at each other, noticing not the cloaked figure standing behind the closed door watching them from the hall through the window.

"Kari...I'm glad I could help today even if it was only a little," he whispered with a giggle.

"Out in the open...a little risky don't you think," a voice said.

"Sora..." he said turning around.

"You helped her some how didn't you? She told me how she heard your voice while she was in the inferno."

"I did what little I could. I know I could have done more, but..."

"I understand, I just..." she said sadly.

"Hey...don't go getting teary-eyed on me now. It'll only make it harder for me to leave," he said.

"I'm sorry..." she said taking hold of her left arm.

"Don't be...just keep taking care of her for me alright?"

"I will...but how much longer must I wait..."

"I don't know it's up to him, just please, wait a little longer. I promise...I'll be back," he said touching the side of her face. She smile with wet eyes and nodded, "Good, now I'd better get going, take care of yourself." He then walked down the hall just as Matt entered looking for Sora...and as he passed him the figure whispered, "Take care of Sora..."

Matt stopped and looked back at the figure as he vanished around the corner, 'That guy...his voice...Tai...no...it couldn't have been...'

Kari stood in Davis's arms as they looked out the window of the hospital room out over city when a streak of fire suddenly flew by the window and surprised them both as they heard the words 'Later Kari, take care,' echo through their minds.

"What was that?" Davis asked.

Kari was stunned for a moment and then put her hand to heart, "I think...it was my brother...saying goodbye."

The two watched as a figure on a motorcycle suddenly speeded by. He drove through street with his hood hiding his face and a smart-aleck smile on his face, "Not goodbye Kari, just a promise...that I'll be back!"


	8. Chapter VII: The Perfect Day

I would think to thank everyone who have been reading my latest fic Tears of the Gifted. You're reviews mean a lot to me and I hope my fic will continue to bring enjoyments.

Kari Minamoto: Thank for your review and I ensure the fic will be continued as long as I'm getting readers.

Anthony 1: I'm glad you like the story I hope you continue to read it.

Julie: Thanks for pointing the errors out, I'll be going back through the chapters and looking for any I missed. When I have the time.

Chosen Child of Darkness: I'm grateful for your reviews and don't worry about Davis and Kari if you read the next chapter you'll know they're fate. Oh and the Gifted's powers only react to protect themwhen they sense an attack is coming or the attack is aimed at them directly.

Psyclone: I haven't received any reviews from you lately. I hope your still reading and I'm grateful for your already given reviews.

laughingcow: Yes Tai is alive and in this latest chapter he'll begin his return. I hope you enjoy it.

KoumiLoccness: It's not much of a Taiora, but it will be in time

Seal-Chan: I'm glad you liked it

Litanya: Thank for your reviews, I still enjoying my

Fruitloop Trooper: I'm glad you find it interesting.

Inferno: I've been writing because people like you ask me to, are you still reading?

dragonninja142000: I'm glad you're happy, and you'll be happier to know that Tai has a very importent role to play in the story.

I thank all of you for your reviews and I hope you will continue reviews so that I may continue the story. I apologize for not having this chapter up sooner. I had finals for the spring semester and needed to study and I'm currently working on getting my book published. I will try and get the chapters up soon, if you're all still reading the story. I hope you allenjoy Chapter VII.

Tears of the Gifted

Chapter VII: The Perfect Day

Kari searched through the closet flipping through one outfit after the other when she pulled out a sleeveless white summer dress with beautifully designed white lining at the edges.

"How about this one?" she asked holding the dress against her as she stood only in her under garments of white panties and training bra.

Across the room from her in a beautiful white dress with a white gold outlined cloak tied carefully around her neck sat, Sora, by the window in a chair with a small half fill bookshelf next to it, her elf ears in full show and her finger closed in a small but thick book, as she sat in her chair looking at the dress, "It's beautiful, it'll great on you."

"Do you really think so? I mean, I wanna look my best for this. I've waited for this for two months since the debate," Kari said happily. "I want this day to be the best day of my life!"

"It been a long time in coming, but now that school is out for the summer and Pure Blood and other Anti-gifted groups have been dealt with, the two of you can finally spend more time together." Sora said kindly.

"Yes...not like at cherry Blossom Festival, though, where Mr. Takenouchi was staring at us every five minutes. But for real this time, a real first date." the young Light Gifted smiled with emotion glittering in her eyes. "Except for the Cherry Blossom Festival we've only been able to meet each other online and over the phone. I know it's only been a month but it feels like a whole year since we last saw each other." She closed her eyes tight trying to contain her unbearable joy and spun around in cheerfully like a love sick schoolgirl hugging the dress tightly. "Finally, finally we can be together, I'm so happy!"

"You know, my dad will lay standards for you guys. Like he did when Matt and I started dating." Sora pointed out.

"I know...but I don't mind, I just want to be able to spend time with him. As much time as possible," she said with an innocent smile. She looked at the clock on the desk, "Uh-oh! He and the others will be here around ten! I'd better get ready."

She put on the dress and it hang down to her ankles, her arms and shoulders were bear, expect for a small bracelet she whore around her wrist. She then put on a pair of light blue shoes and looked at her self in the full size mirror next to the closet. She turned left and right examining her self in the mirror. She smiled satisfyingly, but then turn it upside-down when looked again and touched her hair. 'Oh this want do! Maybe if I put in a ponytail...NO! Maybe...a long braid... NO that won't do ether.' She tried one style after another but nothing she did could satisfy here. Finally she hung her arms down in defeat, "BIG SIS!" she cried

Sora who had gone back to book closed once more with a book inside holding place and smiled the innocent smile of an elder sister sighed, "Very well, sit down."

Kari smiled and went to the vanity and sat down in the chair. Sora went behind her and took a brush. Slowly and carefully she brushed her little sister's hair, and straightening it out. She then created one braid on each side of Kari's long silver white hair. She then gently and carefully pulled both braids to back of the young girl's head and bond them together with silver ribbon that blinded in perfectly with her hair.

"There you go," Sore said finishing her work.

Kari smiled satisfyingly, "Thank you. I really want this day to go better than any I've ever had," she said innocently with love. "Because of the Anti-Gifted hysteria that started up few days after the meeting I wasn't allowed to leave the apartment. I was allowed to leave ony to visit my mother and I could only go with either Detective Jin-son or some other police escort. The only time we saw each other was from a distance when I was being escorted to the hospital and back," she placed her hand to her heart. "You have no idea how difficult it was for us to be so close and yet so far. I felt like I was looking at him from the other side of world. We couldn't see each other at school because we both had home schooling. Weekends we're also out since his parents were afraid that if they allowed him to wonderer outside the house unescorted he'd become a target because of his association with me. It was only during the Cherry Blossom Festival that we were able to see each other. You have no idea how happy I was to see him, to hold him, to feel arms around me. I loved it. I wished it could have lasted forever. My foster parents and his had to practically pull us apart when the festival was over." she smiled an innocent smile if compassion. She placed both hands over her heart, "But now, Pure Blood and the other anti-gifted groups have finally been dealt with we can be together. There's nothing stopping us now. This summer is going to the best one of my life. I just know it."

Sora smiled and blinked slowly, 'Oh Kari, I envy you, you can be with the one you love whenever you wish now, but for me...I'm just...' she thought sadly shaking her head slowly, 'Oh Matt, how I miss that feeling warmth and scarcity of being in the arms of the one you love, but now I'm not sure if I still care for the that feeling to come from you.' She looked into the mirror of the vanity. 'Was it Tai's death that throw you into such anger, oh Tai...where are you? It's been two months. I understand you can't be found out, but please, please return soon. We still need you, I still need you.'

Kari took a deep breath and set her hands on her lap, "Well I'd better get going, I said I'd meet him and the others down stairs."

"Hoping to avoid my father talking to him?" Sora asked.

"Pretty much," Kari giggle. She grabbed her purse from the desk, but just before leaving the room she turned to her big sister, "Hey Sora are you sure you don't want to come festival. After all Mimi will be there."

"I know, but now a days I prefer the indoors. It just feels safer this way. I already took my walk earlier so I'll be fine. Tell Mimi I said and thank you for all she's done for me in the last month."

"But you've been inside for so long, most of the others have almost forgotten what you look like," Kari said.

"I'm just not as strong as I used to be and there are still people out there who would do anything to try and reveal my darkest secret to the world," Sora said, "But don't worry about me, my books, my chair and my window are more than enough."

"Alright, if that's what you want," Kari replied. She then left leaving her foster sister alone.

Sora looked at the door as her little sister shut it behind her. She held her hand to heart and looked at herself in the mirror for a moment then looked away. She then walked over to her window, took her book from the chair and sat holding it in her lap. She looked at the beautiful world outside her window with the look of a sad angel, "That is world I'm longer meant to see," she said to herself. She then opened her book and started to read once again, _'The young girl sat in her chair looking out of the window of her small home. Waiting...waiting...'_

Meanwhile, Kari walked into the living room where Mrs. Takenouchi was in the kitchen washing dishes from Breakfast and Mr. Takenouchi was reading the paper. She tried to sneak by, but the moment she opened the door she was stopped by her foster father who asked if she was going down stairs wait for friends. She said yes and he got on his shoes and accompanied saying he needed to have a talk with the boy before he could allow her to leave anywhere with him. Kari sighed at her failed attempt to avoid her foster father talking to her boyfriend as they stood near the parking lot awaiting her friends. After five minutes passed they spotted her friends walking towards them. She ran up as they reached her and bid hello to Joe, Mimi, Izzy, Yolei, Cody, Ken and TK, but was put in despair when she notice an eighth companion was among them.

"Where's Davis?" Kari asked.

"He called us earlier and said he was going to be a little late because he had to pick something up," Ken answered.

"Why didn't he call and tell me?" Kari asked concerned.

"He said he tried several times early this morning, but someone kept hanging up on him," Yolei replied hanging onto Ken's arm.

"That's silly no one would..." Kari said as she stopped suddenly and turned to her foster father as he whistled innocently, "Mr. Takenouchi! Did you hang up on my boyfriend?"

Mr. Takenouchi looked backed at her, "Hum...that was Davis who called? I thought it was someone trying to threaten you again. Can't be too careful after all."

Kari sighed and turned back to her friends, "If it's alright with you guys, can we wait for him?" she placed her hand to heart and looked to the side a bit, "I know it'll put us behind, but I..."

"Hey it's alright," Mimi said kindly and understandingly. "We all understand how important this day is to you and to him."

"Thank you," Kari replied

"Besides I don't think you're FATHER will let you leave without talking to the both at the same time," Mimi said cheerfully with a smile.

"Your right, he won't," Kari replied smiling, "He may not be my real father, but he sure protects me like one."

"Which for your relationship one must ask...is that a good thing?" Joe joked.

Everyone laughed at the four-eyed, Wind Gifted's comment as they waited for the final member of their group to arrive. Twenty minutes passed as they talked and joked waiting for their friend, and within that time Kari paced back a forth with worry.

"Where is he?" she asked worryingly. "Do you think something happened to him?"

"Hey don't worry, I'm sure he's fine," TK said friendly.

"I'm sorry it's just that..." she started when all of a sudden she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey!"

She turned around and running across the parking lot, with his neck long dark red hair in a small pony flying in the air, was a twelve and half year-old boy in a red shirt tucked into blue jeans, and brown sneakers on his feet, "Sorry I'm late everyone." He yelled.

Kari's eyes shined with joy as she ran towards the young man dropping her purse.

"Aw...young love," Mimi said with a smile.

"Davis!" Kari cried happily as she wrapped her arms around his neck sending them both into a bit of spin. He wrapped his arms around her wrist and held her as they came to a stop, their powers reacting to their joyous emotions.

"What took so long?" she asked hugging him tightly.

"I was picking something up." He answered kindly looking into her silvery moon eyes.

"What?" she asked curiously with loving expression.

"It's a surprise..." he giggled with a sly, loving smile.

"For who…"

"Someone..."

"What kind of surprise...?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be surprise?"

"I don't know that someone might still act surprise..." she said with a sly, but passionate gaze looking into her eyes.

"Oh yeah..." he replied.

"Yeah..." she said as they looked at one another closely her forehead touching his.

"Ah-um!" Mr. Takenouchi said clearing his throat as he walked up to the young couple. Kari and Davis parted halfway and looked at the young Light Gifted's foster father.

"Yes sir?" Davis asked respectfully.

"Davis before I can allow you to take her anywhere there's a few ground rules we need to cover," Mr. Takenouchi said in fatherly tone holding up his hand, "One," he said holding up one finger, "You're to have her back by nine no later; two, you check-in every two hours; three, you will be held responsible if anything happens to Kari; four, you're to stay with one of the older kids Joe, Mimi, or Izzy at all times, and lastly and most important no kissing." He put his hands behind back and looked Davis straight in the eye a sharp strict glare. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir!" Davis said in a respectful tone of nervousness.

"Good," he said, "Kari we'll see you when you get home." He then turned around and left.

Kari and Davis watched him leave and smiled at each other. They embraced one another as she laid her head and hands upon his chest and smile loving with passion.

"Hum...my sweet Davis, I've missed you so much," she whispered.

"I've missed you too...but it's summer now and Pure Blood and the other Anti-gifted groups are dealt with. Now there's nothing that can interfere with the two of us," he said kindly holding her closer. "Well except your foster father, but I don't think he'll be too much of a threat."

"Yes, not he can stop me from being with you," she said happily. She lifted her head as his arms laid warped around her waist."

"Ah-um," TK said tapping Davis's shoulder, "Sorry to interrupt you two, but we should get going if we're going to catch the next train."

"Oh don't mind him," Mimi said cheerfully. "We have more than enough time. The station's only a block away."

Kari and Davis parted and looked at there friends.

"That's alright, let's go," Kari said friendly with an innocent smile.

"Yeah, after all we have all day." Davis said smiling at Kari. She smiled back and rested her head on his shoulder as she hung onto his arm.

Their friends smiled at the young couple as they headed off for the subway station unaware of the five mysterious figures following them. They arrived just in time to catch their train and got on. On the train Kari sat clinched to her boyfriend's arm, Mimi punched out a guy who tried to sneak his hand under her skirt, Ken and Yolei chatted, Joe and Izzy went into a conversation using words only a collage professor knew the definitions for, and Cody stood quietly between Mimi and Joe who were currently responsible for the young boy's safety and TK...TK he kept an ever watchful eye on Kari and her Fire Gifted love, Davis.

Two months ago he saw Kari held in Davis's arms as she told the World about Fire Storm. This was the first time he'd ever seen them together so happily. It was difficult enough to see on TV, but in reality was even harder because deep down he still had feelings for Kari. Feelings he knew would take time to subside. He loved Kari and there was once time when she would have loved him just as much, but such a time was gone. Lost through the creaks time. He had his chance to win her love fully and through his actions during on the day of her brother's death, he let her slip through his fingers and into the arms of his friend and rival. For a time and even now he held jealousy, but as he saw the shining joy in her moon glowing eyes, he has begun to reconcile with his jealousy and disagreement of the relationship between his rival and Tai's sister. As the late Tai Kamiya had overcome his pain of childhood friend, Sora, choosing his best friend Matt over him, thus TK knew in time he would overcome his pain of Kari choosing Davis over him. He smiled at them and was happy that they had found each other in such a way. They had gone through a lot and they deserved nothing but support for their love for each other. He decided he would do all he could to support their relationship and hope that by doing so he'd overcome his pain.

He finally pulled his eyes away from them, though they hadn't noticed his constant staring. He turned to speak with one of his other friends when he noticed five men dress in dark blue clothing with strange symbols on their arms. He couldn't make them and before he could take a second look the train announced their stop and he and his friends got off. He looked back again to get another shot at the men, but they had vanished into the crowd.

They entered the bright summer light as they exited the station just across the street from a large amusement park.

"We're here!" Mimi said cheerfully.

"Great!" Cody said.

"Finally, it was pretty long train ride," Izzy said as strings of lightening circled his body. "I hope this place proves to be worth the ride."

"I have no doubt it will," Ken said with Yolei hanging on his arm.

"It's great the park own reduced the entrance fee to free for the summer festival," Joe said.

"Yes, but it's more than just that, it's a calibration in honor of the new laws passed last week to protect us Gifted from naturals and naturals from us," Kari said with Davis's arm around her waist and hers around his.

"Today's a day for fun not just for us Gifted but for everyone, even Naturals," Davis said.

"Then what are we standing around here for?" TK asked with sour, yet joyful expression. "LET'S GO! Before the lines get any longer!"

"YEAH!" they all cheered.

They ran into the park receiving stamps at the entrance. They first went to the information both that was right in front of the entrance. They grabbed a map and once opened everyone started calling out what ride they should go on first. TK was the only one who noticed Davis and Kari grabbing a second map, he watched them from the corner of his eye and then backed-up towards them...

"What are you two still doing here you should take this chance and take off," he whispered.

"But the Professor told us to stay with the older kids," Kari said.

"Come, on it isn't much of a first date, unless it's just the two of you, so go on and get out of here. I'll cover for yah."

Davis and Kari looked at each and smiled and then towards their friend.

"Thanks TK," Davis said.

"No Problem, now get going, while they're still fighting over the first ride," TK said smiling.

Kari and Davis nodded and then slipped into the crowd people walking by. TK watched them vanished and smiled, 'Goodbye Kari.'

He then turned towards his friends and started to join in on the argument, supporting his position for a ground level friendly ride.

Kari and Davis continued to walk with the crowd until they came to a fountain with benches around it. They sat down and Davis opened the map and they picked out their first ride together, one they knew their friends would save for a later time.

"Do think the others will try and look for us when they discover we're missing?" Kari asked with small smile, but with concern in her voice.

"I don't think so, they know how important this day is to us," Davis replied reassuringly. "But if they do we can always run from them."

Kari giggled, "You're right." She held a passionate look of love in her eyes. "well...let's go, I want to make the most of this day."

"Yeah, me too..."

From that moment all they saw was each other, the world was dead to them. Kari saw only Davis and Davis saw only Kari. The day was theirs just for the two of them and they took advantage of every moment of it. They rode one ride after another the rollercoaster, the marry-go-round, the bumper-cars. They played games and ate lunch at one of the park's many restaurants. They ran into their friends a couple times, who were kind enough to pretend like they didn't see them. Yet they didn't notice the strange men in dark blue clothing following them from a distance. Davis had caught them from a glance every once in while but when he turned to look at them he saw nothing and when Kari noticed this she quickly redirected his attention to her without objection as he smiled at her.

The day went on and finally dusk came and they went on a ride they'd been saving for last. A large ferris wheel that appeared to be at least a hundred feet tell with bright golden lights and had at least seventy seats or more. The two had waited to ride it because if was from there they wanted to watch the sunset, but it was also because there they could be more alone than anywhere else in the park. They waited in line anxiously; when their turn finally came up they got on and sat side by side in the small compartment. Kari sat held in Davis's arms happily and gently. There was nothing that could have, ruin this day for her; it had gone just as she wanted it, as if she herself was controlling the outcome.

"It feels like a whole year since you last held me like this," she said lovingly and innocently.

"I know, the last time I was at the cherry blossom festival, but unlike then we don't have Professor Takenouchi glaring at us every five minutes," he said with bit of giggle at the end, as he stroked her hair.

"Yeah..." she giggled as her head lay upon his chest. "Do you remember where we were sitting and what you called me?"

"Of course, it was under a cherry tree, and I called you my beautiful white blossom."

"Yes..." she said innocently as she cuddled up closer to him. She hummed the pleasurably, as he held her closer.

"That reminds me..." he said as he suddenly pulled her into his lap and reached into his pocket. Kari watched as he pulled out a white square box. "I got this for you."

Kari took the box and slowly opened it revealing a sparking white jeweled hairpin in the shape of cherry blossom. Kari's eyes opened with amazement and surprise, "Oh Davis...it's beautiful, but...why did you buy this, I'm sure it cost you at least a month's allowance."

"Two actually, I was saving up ever since I took you to see your mother two months ago. I wanted to get you something special, a reminder that even if we're ever apart for that long again you'll know that'll always come back to you." Davis said.

"Davis..." she spoke with sweet innocence. As she took it out of the box and held in her hand, "...thank you, I'll never let this go."

They looked each and she rested her head on his chest as he took the hairpin and placed it firmly into her hair and then held her gently in his arms.

"This day so far, has been perfect, I could think of only one thing that would make it even better," she said lovingly. She closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them half-way full of passion and love. "Davis...?"

"Yes?"

"Will...will you kiss me?"

His eyes widen with surprise and then shut half-way, "What about...what Professor Takenouchi said?"

"I won't say anything if you won't," she said looking up at him. "I love you, I know the professor wouldn't agree to me saying this at my age, but I don't care. I love you Davis and that's all the matters to me."

Davis looked at her and smiled, "Kari, I love you too and I want let anything come between us, not even your foster father."

"Davis..."

"Kari..."

They looked each other their eyes shining with love. Slowly they drew closer and their eyes closed, closer they came until both their lips mate. For one moment they held their first kiss and then pulled away and smiled lovingly. She touched the side of his face as they kissed again and the world around them vanished as they pulled away and gazed at the sun as it bid the world goodbye for another day. They went around twice enjoying the moment for too much to get off after their first time. Then finally at the end of their second ride they got of and allowed another couple to their seat as they head for the exit ramp. They looked at each, as she gently hang onto his arm and then closed her eyes and rested her head upon his shoulder. He watched and smiled, but soon the day they considered to be perfect would end as they came upon their friends who were waiting with grim faces at the bottom of the exit ramp.

Davis looked at his and noticed the worried looks on their faces and his joyous expression of love turn to serious look of worry, "Is something wrong?" he asked as strings of fire circled his body.

Kari hearing the tone of worry in his voice lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at her friend as strings of light circled her body. Her friends were silent, "Everyone? What's wrong?"

Finally Joe walked forward and stood before Kari with a sad and a difficult look on his face as green strips of wind and leaves circled his body slowly with worry. "Kari..." he said in a upsetting tone.

"What is?" Kari asked as she gave Davis's arm a tight squeeze.

He closed his eyes, "I...I just got a call from my dad at the Hospital in Odaiba. It was about your mother,"

"What about?" Davis asked as he brought Kari closer to him and held her.

"Because, she's shown no sign of waking in the past two months, they're...they're going to pull the plug on her," Joe struggled sadly.

Kari froze with stock, her perfect day had just been ruined with those words she shook her head with disbelief, "No...they can't...if they do that she'll..."

"I know...but they said they don't have the time to continue taking care of her and that the staff is needed for other patients who've shown to be more active than her," Joe explained.

"How much time does she have to get down there and say goodbye?" Davis asked.

"She has until eight tonight," Joe answered seriously, but sadly, "My dad said he'll try buy you more time, but you have to get down their now if you're to make on time."

"It's six' o'clock right now, we'd have to run if we're to catch the next train," Ken said.

Davis looked at a still stunned Kari, "Let's go Kari. We don't have much time."

Kari looked at him as tears started to form in her eyes and nodded in an agreement as she dried her tears.

They left the park and went back to the subway just in time to catch the train back to Odaiba as five fingers followed them once again and got on the same train.

While on the train everyone was silent. Kari's tears shaded slowly as she sat In Davis comforting arms.

"I can't believe it; they're really just going to let her die?" Kari cried.

"Usually such action wouldn't be taken without the ok from the family," Joe explained as he adjusted his class, "But then again that's if the person is brain dead."

"Is Mrs. Kamiya brain dead?" Yolei asked.

Joe was silent.

Mimi looked at him and frowned, "What are you hiding Joe?"

Joe remained silent for a moment longer and then spoke, "Last month, tests were run on Mrs. Kamiya, to see if she was brain dead. The test revealed her brain was fine and that her entire body was in perfect health, so she should have awakened a few weeks ago, but she didn't. Last week another test was done, this time by my dad." He looked at all them, "As you all know Kari's mother was engulfed in Fire Storm, but unlike anyone else she survived with both her body and soul, but in a coma; however It was more than that she had a high a temperature that was off the scale! It couldn't be felt on the outside, but her insides were burning up. At times her breathing would be heavy and unstable and sometimes she ceased breathing all together only to start again a few moments later."

"How long have you known this?" Kari asked seriously.

"For...since two weeks after Fire Storm, my dad told me, but he ordered me not to tell you," Joe replied hesitantly.

"I don't understand why didn't he want me to know?" Kari cried angrily, held firmly in Davis's arms.

"You had enough on your mind as was, with the meeting everything. Not to mention you were still dealing with you're brother's death back then," Joe explained, "We didn't want to give you bad news, so we decided to wait and see if her condition stabilized."

"Didn't it?" Davis asked still holding Kari gently in his arms.

"Yes and no, her breathing goes on and off and her internal temperature is the same way, up and down. No one knows what the hell is going on with her. I guess they figured it would be better to just pull the plug on her rather than have her suffer like that."

Everyone was quiet they looked a saddened Kari who held a face she had not held for the two months. Davis held her closer, touched the side of her face and wiped away tear with his thumb. He looked into her wet silver eyes with comforting glance, "It'll be alright, Kari...I'll be right there with you." he whispered. "We all will." he said looking the others and then back at her.

Kari looked at her friends who smiled kindly, a smiled a light, sad smile, "Thank you..." she said back looking at them and then turning her eyes back to her boyfriend. She rested her head on his chest once again and held stroking her hair gently.

It was difficult for TK to watch them, but he was still happy for his good friend. He could not help but be happy for her having someone she's loved so much with her. He then away looked down the car and saw the mysterious men he had seen before. Through the day he had seen them at the park, but only where Kari and Davis were. Strings of earthy-brown light and rock circled his body and his Gifted senses told him it was than coincidence that he had seem them so many times.

"Hey guys..." he whispered, "I think we have unwanted company."

Everyone looked down the car and saw the men from the corner of their eyes and theirs reacted like an uneasy wolf raising its guard.

"Those guys...haven't we seen them before?" Cody asked curiously.

"Now that you mention it yeah, I saw them at the park, earlier today when we saw Kari and Davis at the bumper-cars," Yolei said seriously.

"Let's move to the next car," Davis suggested taking charge.

They got up and moved to next car only to find their mysterious stockers doing likewise a few minutes later. They waited until their train reached their stop and got off. The men followed silently, from a distance. Upon reaching the street they found it silent and near empty. Every one was still enjoying the many different festivals being held everywhere. They looked back and still the men were there. They increased their walking speed; the men did the same...

"They're still following us," TK said.

"On my single, we turn up a head and break for it," Davis ordered bravely.

Everyone agreed.

"Kari, stay close to me I feeling I know what they're after," Davis said.

"Yeah, so do I," Kari whispered.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you, I'll die again before I ever let them harm you," Davis whispered bravely and lovingly.

Kari looked at him and held his hand tightly, "Let's hope it doesn't come to that," she said sorrowfully with innocence and her hand to her heart, 'Not when we've finally been allowed to be together.'

They continued to walk until they reached a corner, "Ready...NOW!" Davis yelled!

They turned the corner and all together they ran like their very lives depended on it! The men ran after them. They ran down the street as one of the men pulled out a black gun from his pocket and fired! The bullet flew towards young Cody but was intercepted and destroyed by a bolt of lightening.

"There heading east cut'um off!" one of men yelled into a radio.

The digidestined continued to run as one bullet after another was fire at their backs but intercepted by their powers.

"Blast it where's the police when you need'um?" TK asked said looking back. Their barriers intercepted by bullet after the other.

"I'll try and get a hold of them!" Joe said as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number, but as he put it to his it was shot right out of his hand by one of the randomly fired bullets, "Shit, for once the bad guys have good aim!" he shouted shaking his hand.

"UH-OH!" Kari cried, "Davis, up ahead!"

Just up ahead of them ten more men dressed in the same dark blue attire stood, with guns out firing at them. The young Gifted's barriers protected them as Davis looked about for an alternate root.

"This way!" he ordered tightening his grip on Kari's hand and turning into an ally. The others followed him with their pursuers close behind. They ran down the ally only to find that it led to a dead area no bigger than a class room.

"We're trapped!" Yolei panicked.

"And those men are right behind us," Izzy pointed fearfully.

"Then guess we'll just have to fight our way," Mimi said boldly and bravely, "and hope that our powers sense the danger and act before it's too late." She took a fighting stance and they waited as fifteen men entered the area and surrounded them laughing.

"We finally got you where we want you freaks," one of them said.

Davis looked at the men looked, holding Kari firmly behind him acting as her shield, as he noticed the symbol on their right shoulders of a wine glass with an angel feather crossed over it imprinted upon them.

"Pure Blood!" he said harshly with anger. "I thought you guys you were disbanded along with the other Anti-Gifted Fanatics.'

"Sorry, we were just waiting for the right moment," the leading Fanatic said coldly. "Of the all Gifted guilty of murder, none is more guilty than Tai Kamiya, the father of Fire Storm, but his death was not at the hands of Naturals and so the lives of the people he killed have gone avenged. Until today," he pointed his gun at Kari, "Kari Kamiya the crimes of your brother are now your crimes and to average the lives of my brother and all the other who died because of your Fire Demon of a brother, you'll join him in death."

"Over my dead body!" Davis threatened.

"We attend to," the leading Fanatic said as his comrades aimed their guns...

Everyone braced themselves as their powers stood ready to react to any harm that might try to befall their masters. Kari and Davis held each other as they awaited the assault, but just as the men pulled their triggers a ball of fire flew out of nowhere hovered above the digidestined as dorm of fire suddenly appeared intercepting the flying bullets and turning them to ash!

Everyone stood still with surprise and confusion as the sound of foot steps echoed throughout the ally and a cloaked figure entered the area. His hands in the pockets of his black jeans, just barely hiding the tugs of his shadow colored shoes, a black cloak and hood hiding his face going no further than his waist, covering his with black jacket. There was a calmness in his stance, an aura that seemed to just deflect fear.

"Who's he?" TK asked.

"Who cares, let's just hope he's on our side!" Cody said.

Pure Blood looked at the figure with confusion, "Who the hell are you?" the leading Fanatic asked.

"No one special. I just thought I'd come and see what all the ruckus was." The figure said in bold, smart-alack tone. He looked at the armed men surrounding the digidestined. "Didn't anyone tell you fifteen armed men against nine helpless kids, is an unfair fight?"

"Why don't you buzz off this has nothing to do with you."

"On the contrary..." the figure replied loosing his neck muscles, while creaking his knuckles on both black glove covered hands, "...I find this to be an unfair fight so I'm gonna even the odds." Smooth strings of fire circled his body calmly and steadily.

"Another bloody Gifted and Fire one at that," the leading Fanatic said hatefully, "I have no beef with you...YET...so why don't just run along?"

"Make me?" the figure replied with a harsh glare.

"Gladly!" he replied taking his gun and firing at the figure.

The bullet flew unknown Fire Gifted but he swayed to the left dodging it and ran at his assailant at lightening speed and gave him a harsh parch in the face sending him flying into the wall! Less than a second later he attacked the next of the assailants with a swift kick knocking him to the ground as a gun was fired at him from one of the others. A blazing wall rose from no where and covered the his body incepting the bullet in less than a second and as he with moments hesitation charged at the gun's firer and punched him twice in the face then spun and kicked him into the wall as he dodged another bullet and charged at it's firer, grabbed him and throw into at another man trying to shoot him from behind. He created a fireball in his right hand and throw it at the next assailant. The ball hit the man's hand and forced him to drop the gun shaking his hand in pain seeing not the flip kick that hit in his chin followed by the swift side-kick that sent him flying to the ground. One by one the members of Pure Blood fell to the assaults of the mysterious figure in black and Davis and the others could do nothing but gawk' at what they were seeing!

"Who the hell is that guy?" Yolei asked!

"The way's he's using his powers is amazing it's like he has total control," Ken said.

Davis and Kari looked at the figure holding each tightly with wide opens eyes that looked like they'd pop out of their heads at any moment.

The Fire Gifted continued to fight the members of Pure Blood dodging their bullets or allowing his barrier to intercept them and then countering striking with a fireball. He slide-kicked, punched, kicked, dodged, but during the fight however as he dodged a bullet just barely, it missed hit the hood of his cloak and knocked it off revealing the face it hid...

Kari's eyes widened with astonishment as she caught just barely the face of their savior, and the scar just beneath his right eye. But that was all she could she as the figure soon moved to fast for her to see anymore than she had.

Finally the fight ended with Pure Blood's members out cold. The figure stood on a knee catching his breath as he raised his right hand. The fiery orb above dorm that protected Kari and her friends vanished and the fireball flew into the figure's raised hand like loyal hound to it's master. The dorm dissipated and the digidestined looked at their savior as his dark red hair bounded in a ponytail by a black strip of paper dance a little summer evening breeze.

"Hey, thanks for you're help, we owe you one," Davis said.

"You don't owe me anything Davis..." the figure replied.

"You...you know my name?"

"Of course...after all..." the figure replied as he stood up and slowly turned around, "...you're dating my sister."

Everyone stood stunned as if they'd seen ghost as they saw the face before them with fire red eyes and a calm, heroic expression of a born leader. Kari was speechless; her heart raced with joy and anger as she looked at the being before and the face she knew all to well.


	9. Chapter VIII: An Old Friend Returns

Tears of the Gifted

Chapter VIII: An Old Friend Returns

"Hey Kari...been a long time, little sister."

"It is...it's really you...but how..." she said with widen eyes.

"How about I save that story for another time," he replied. "Now am I going to a get hug or are you just going to stand there staring all night?"

Kari's eyes were wet with joy as she ran towards the figure and hugged him while beating on his chest in joyous anger. She then looked at him and he smiled and hugged him tightly as if he was going to be snatched away from her at any moment.

"I thought...I thought you were dead," she cried on his chest. "Why didn't let me know you were still alive?"

"I'm sorry I worried you Kari, but if you had known I was alive, would you have been able to speak honestly to the Prime Minister and if word got out that I was still around it would have placed you in danger as people would have tried to force my location out of you by beating either you or one of our friends," the stranger explained wisely as he held his sister. "I know you must have had a difficult time, but I'm back now and I'm going to do everything I can to protect you and care for you, little sister."

"Oh, Tai I'm so glad you're alive, so glad." Kari sniffled.

Tai just smiled and then looked at his friends who looked at him like was a ghost, "Hey guys, sorry I haven't been around lately," he looked at them and laid his eyes on Mimi, "Hey Mimi, you're good as always, welcome back to Japan."

"Tai..." Mimi said.

"Hey Davis, thanks for what you did for Kari, I really appreciated." Tai said kindly.

"Tai..." Davis said.

"TK, how's it going, that brother of yours doing alright?"

"Tai..." TK said.

"Everyone, it's good to be back,"

"Tai..." they all said in joyous glee as they surrounded their friend with hugs and smiles of welcome.

"I can't believe, it's really you! How the hell did you survive?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah The police said no one was spotted walking out of Fire Storm and they didn't think anyone else survived other than your mother," Cody followed up.

"Oh NO! Mom!" Kari said suddenly.

"What about mom? What's wrong?" Tai asked calmly with concern.

"I almost forgot! They're the pull the plug on mom! They're gonna let her die."

"What!" Tai said shockingly. He turned to the others. "Is this true?"

"Yeah, you guys have until eight to get down there," Joe replied.

"It's a half an hour to eight now and the hospital is still thirty minutes." Mimi said.

"That's if you go by foot," Tai said suddenly.

"What do you mean by that?" Yolei explained as the sound sirens could be heard off in a distance.

"I'll explain later," Tai replied seriously. "Look you guys explain everything to the police. Kari and I have to get hospital."

"Alright, but how are you going to get there" Davis asked concerned.

"I'll take my ride," Tai replied. "Let's go Kari." He put his hood back, grabbed Kari's and hand and ran out of the ally.

When they reached the open they saw the police in a distance. Tai didn't waste any time. He ran straight over to a black motorcycle and took off a helmet that was hanging on the handle bars.

"Kari, hurry and put this on!" Tai ordered brotherly.

Kari didn't bother to ask questions she just put the helmet on as her brother got on his bike and she climbed on behind him just as the police pulled into the ally way and a long black haired man ran out of the first car towards them.

"Kari!" he cried worrying, "You, with the cloak, halt in the name of..." but before he could finish Tai started up the bike and took off. "Blast! Someone…"

"Detective Jin-sin, wait it's ok!" Davis yelled as he the others ran out of the ally.

"Davis! What the hell is going on?" Jin-sin asked.

"It's a long story, but you don't have to worry, Kari's safe, she's with her brother."

"Her...brother! But that's impossible Tai Kamiya's."

"Alive and well sir, please hear us out," Joe said.

Tai and Kari rode through the streets towards the hospital. Kari was surprised by their luck; it was as if fate on their side this today. They drove through streets not even bothering to stop for lights! There wasn't time to bother with such things. Kari held tightly onto her brother as he drove the motorbike swiftly and carefully through the street as her dress fluttered in the wind. When out of nowhere she looked behind her and saw two full cars of men speeding after them. Kari's eyes widen as a silver bubble of light surrounded her and brother intercepting a speeding a bullet.

"Tai!" she warned.

"Don't worry, just keep expecting an attack and you powers will continue to protect you," he replied. More bullets were fired from the cars' occupants. Kari's barrier stood, strong her powers determined to protect their hostess as the hospital came into view.

"We're almost their, little sister!" Tai yelled.

Kari held tightly as Tai drove into the hospital parking lot and pulled up in front of the hospital and the two familiar figures standing at the entrance.

"Mr. and Mrs. Takenouchi!" Kari cried.

"Hurry, get her inside! We're being followed!" Tai ordered.

"Who are you?" Mr. Takenouchi asked as he helped Kari off the bike.

"No time to explain! Just get her inside. I'll deal the people following us."

"But Tai," Kari said worryingly.

"Tai!" Mr. and Mrs. Takenouchi said in disbelief.

"Don't worry I'll be fine," Tai replied.

"Just be careful," Kari cried hugging him quickly, "I don't want to lose you again."

"You won't, I promise. I'll be there before you know it. Now get inside they're coming!" Tai ordered kindly and brotherly.

Kari ran into the hospital with her foster parents as two cars speeded into the parking lot and pulled up in front of the hospital. He got off his bike and stood in still silent. The men got out of their cars each of them carrying a gun and wearing a dark blue uniform with Pure Blood's symbol on the shoulder.

"Where do you think you guys are going?" Tai asked his face well hidden by his cloak.

"Out of the way interferer," one man said. "I don't know who you are, but this doesn't concern you."

"Sorry, but eight armed men trying to kill a helpless twelve year old girl is my concern," Tai said as smooth strings of strings of fire started to circle about his torso.

"While then I'm about to make you wish it wasn't..." the man replied aiming his gun as along with his comrades.

"HEY!" Tai said as he held up his hands with four small fireballs circling about above them. "Didn't anyone tell yah? This is a hospital zone. NO loud noises!" He threw the balls at his opponents and knocked each man's gun out of their hands and onto the ground where the guns melted into useless heaps of metal. The men of Pure Blood shook their hands in pain as Tai stood calm and determined.

"How about we make this fair?" Tai asked as the flames circling him vanished from view, "No powers for me, and no weapons for you. Deal...deal. NOW COME ON!"

The leading Pure Blood member looked at the cocky, but serious expression on the teenager's face with a frown of anger and pulled a pulled out an assault knife from his back pocket! He jabbed at the digidestined leader who dodged the small blade as if his very body was a swaying flame of fire. Left, right he swayed dodging the blade with ease until finally he dodged the final assault to left and grabbed the man's with his right hand and held tightly flames of fire circling his hand. His victim cried in agony as if his waist was held in an acid band. The men dropped the knife and fell to his knee in submission as Tai looked him the eye with a harsh, but calm glare, "When I say no weapons...I mean no weapons..." the Anti-gifted's eyes widen with fear as Tai raised his fist that flew like a burning ball fired from a cannon and knocked the man unconscious.

Tai dropped his opponent to ground and looked at the remaining man as he twisted his left wrist back and forth in his other hand. "Who's next," he asked with in challenging voice.

The remaining Pure Blood members looked at Tai and stood still angered. They attacked one after the other with punches and kicks. Tai dodged his opponents' blows one after the other, blocking and countering them as they came. One by one they fell to the ground out cold just as security guards came running out of the hospital, and as several cars and police except for the one carrying his friends and detective Jin-sin.

"Tai!" Davis cried worryingly as he ran out of the car and up to his friend, "Where's Kari?"

"She inside, you guys go on ahead I'll catch up later," Tai order. His friends ran inside.

Tai stood still as Detective Jin-sin in his black business suit and trench-coat walked up and stood before him with smart-alack smirk on his face, "You're looking well for a dead man."

"What can I say, I got lucky," Tai said.

"Right, you know if you're going to be around now, you'd better come up with a very convincing story as to how you survived and eluded detection for two months.

"Let's just I got help from a very kind..."

"Old man," Jin-sin said smiling smartly.

"How did you know?"

"I'm not the best detective in the city for nothing. I noticed during Fire Storm an old man who looked kind of like a Lightening Gifted; walk into the storm several minutes before it died out. Then there's the two reports of some mysterious character jumping out of the window of the Takenouchi's apartment. With that information and you here, I merely filled in the gaps."

"Whoa...you are good."

"I know, now you'd better get inside, my men and I were clean up this mess you made."

Tai smiled back and ran inside to see the mother he'd been away from far so long. Jin-sin watched him leave and then looked down at the unconscious men in the area. He then looked at the melted guns stuck to the ground and touched the now cooled chunks of metal and turned to look at Tai as he ran, "Hum...I wonder."

Tai ran to the elevator only to find people waiting for it. Having no time to wait he went straight to the stairs and ran up as fast as he could. The air wisped by him as he ran up one stair after the other heading for the top floor where his mother lay asleep and unaware of her soon to come end. He charged up the stairs faster and faster, until he finally came to his mother's floor and headed straight for her room. Upon his arrive he spotted his friends, Sora's parents and Dr. Kaito standing outside the room in silence. He slowed his pace to a walk of worry.

"Everyone did I..." he asked.

Everyone was silent, it was Mimi who walked up to him looked at him holding one arm and lowered her head with sadness filled eyes. Tai's eyes widen with despair, and he gripped his fist. He was too late, but not too late to say unheard goodbye. He raised his head bravely and walked into the room where Kari sat crying in her boyfriend's arms. He turned his head following the sound of the long endless ring of telemetry showing a dull and straight. He hung his head in sorrow only to raise it and take a deep a breath. He walked towards his mother's bed. He touched the shoulder of his crying sister and she looked at as he took a knee as his at their mother's bedside and spoke...

"Hey mom..." he spoke sadly. "Sorry it took so long for me to come. I wanted to visit you, but with Anti-gifted acting up everywhere it was too dangerous. But, now that I'm here…I...I don't know what to say. The last thing I want to say is goodbye, but I know it's something I can't avoid." He narrowed his eyes with sadness and hung his head. "I guess you're wondering where I've been all this time, huh." He smiled a sad smile. "Yeah...while you see..." he began calmly, and everyone opened they're wide with curiosity. "...When the rain started to fall and dose my flames, I guess, I fell unconscious. When I woke I found myself completely covered in ash and my cloths...well...let's just say I wasn't sight for children to see. Anyway...everyone was gone and the rain was poring harder than ever. My scares were fully open and the pain was unbearable. I endured it as best I could, and walked the streets. It was late and as the rain continued to drop my body felt heavier and heavier until I finally collapsed from extrusion. My scares had started to bleed and the rain became my Grim Riper. I was bear and trapped, there was no where for me to hide and no one around to be found. My life as I knew it was going to end soon." He held a shameful look. "But to be honest part of me wanted to die. Part of me wanted to meet my maker. To just have an end to all my suffering all my pain." He leaned forward on his lags, his gently clamped his hands together. "Life...death, it didn't matter to which I had, at that time I thought you and Kari were dead. That the storm of fire I created out of rage had destroyed my family along with everything else. I had nothing left, so I just closed my eyes and waited to die." He shut his eyes and lowered his head.

Everyone listened quietly, as he told his tale, but Kari among all of them saw the false truth of his words. She knew not why he was telling this fictionist story, but she felt he had his reasons, and chose not to speak on it. Tai continued to speak in voice of sorrow as he continued his tale. "But as you can see I didn't die or I wouldn't be here right now. Instead I fell asleep and when I woke, I was in some house. The people who owned it had found and saved me. They had cleaned the blood from my body and bandaged me, but for seven days I was bedridden and unable to move without feeling pain. As I rested under their care I was worried. I didn't think they knew who I was or what I was, and I was afraid to tell them, but...I was worried about you and about Kari. I had figured you were dead, but my heart was telling otherwise." He blinked slowly and slowed his breathing as gentle strings of fire circled his body. "So I took the risk of revealing my identity and hoped they wouldn't throw me out." He smiled a sad smile. "I was glad I took the risk because they didn't care who or what I was. To them I was just an injured young man who needed help and to throw me out into the cold in my condition would have been the cruelest of acts. They searched around and found about you and Kari for me and told me how the two of you were. I can't tell you how happy I was when they told me you were both alive and well. I wanted to see you, but at the time I was still too injured to move."

He looked at Kari and she looked back with a silent but disagreeing look. He knew she knew he was lying. That his tell was fiction and not fact, however unknown to her his tell was true, but in another way. A way he couldn't tell her...not while his friends stood listening behind him. He knew he would have to tell his sister the truth in time, but for now this story would have to do. He blinked slowly as returned his gaze to his mother and continued. "On the day of the Fire Storm Debate two months ago, I saw Kari on TV and it was on that day I knew I couldn't return anytime soon. I was dead to world that day...and I knew to come out of hiding then would only ruin the good that was done. So I stayed with my saviors and took home schooling with their daughter, so that when it was finally safe for me to return I would be to resume my schooling at the same level as Sora and Matt." he rose his head. "After two months things started to calm down and just in time too, because the people I was staying had been planning to another city. I couldn't go with them. So I ended up being left behind." he smiled. "I'm grateful to them more than you could ever know. They helped me more than ever hoped they would have. They gave me some money before they left and it was lot than could have ever expected. They said they'd been saving for me. I couldn't bear to take it, but they were so insistent that I just gave up and took it along with another gifted they gave me. Something to help me get around." He blinked and sighed. "And that's pretty much it. I'm lucky to alive after all that's happened, but I'm not complaining."

Everyone was quiet, Kari especially. She looked at her brother with sorrow covered eyes, 'Why is he lying, what's he hiding. Is the real story something he doesn't want the others to know?' she thought. "Big brother..." she said silently.

He turned away from his mother. "Mom, I wish I could hear your voice just one more time before I say goodbye." He said kindly with tear trapping eyes. "I can't help but feel that...that this is my fault some how. If I hadn't lost to my anger...if I had just let them kill me...then maybe..." he shook his head. "No...that would've only made you sadder, wouldn't it and you probably would have ended up in here from sorrow. Like when you got sick for a few weeks after dad died." He looked at her. "Mom, I know I can't change the past, but I can change the future. I will do all I can to protect and take care of Kari, so you want have to worry. I grown much stronger over these past two months and I'm going to do my best to not to fail again. I won't fail Kari, like I failed you and dad. I'll do my best to make you both proud." He took her hand into his as he eyes grew in a light struggle to hold in his tears.

Kari looked at her brother, she left the arms of Davis and went to him. The Kamiya siblings held one another closely as she cried, knowing that despite what he said to his mother that he couldn't stay. She hugged him as if she would never see him again and cried for her lost family. She didn't want to say goodbye after finally being able to see him after so long, but just as her brother couldn't avoid saying goodbye to their mother, she could not avoid saying goodbye to him. A tear finally escaped her brother's eye as he held her without saying a single word. There were no words either could really say at the moment.

An ocean of silence had filled the room disturbed only by the ringing from telemetry's straight line. Everyone looked at the Kamiya siblings. They didn't know what to say to them, all they could give was silence. With Kari still under their care Mr. and Mrs. Takenouchi knew that the courts would rule that she remain with them and that Tai was too young to care for his sister without the presence of an adult. They knew as her guardians it would be up to them to take her in fully through adoption. But as for Tai, well...he had showed that he could defend himself, but the concern of his friends was where would he go, where could he go? Without a mother and father he too despite his age was an orphan and there were few people who would take in a teenaged Fire Gifted especially one who had once gone into a rage that created a storm of such magnitude that it could still be felt in the area where it burned.

They all knew where Kari would go, the same place she'd been staying at since Fire Storm, but Tai...with the kind people he'd been staying with gone...where will he go? That thought was the greatest concern of Mimi. She knew the Takenouchis didn't have enough room for him as while. Part of her wanted to do something for him, but she didn't know what. Her heart was in flux, she had held feelings for young Kamiya as she held them for another back in America, but that one was there and she was here and Tai...was right before her. She wanted to help him, she wanted to comfort him, but she knew not what to say. She knew he would not stay, no matter how many times she wished he would, she knew she would have to say goodbye just quickly as she said hello.

Her concern for Tai could only be matched by Davis's concern for Kari, he knew it would be quite sometime before she would smile again after this day and that it would up to him to continue fulfilling his promise to her, to be there for her. He looked at her as she and her brother embraced in sorrow. The brother they all believed was dead until his sudden timely arrival that saved them from Pure Blood. However just as he was alive so was Pure Blood. Pure Blood...the Anti-Gifted group that killed Mr. Kamiya, Pure Blood...the men who tried to kill Tai Kamiya, Pure Blood...the people who would do anything to get revenge on Tai for lives lost at the hands of his flames. Davis and Kari had hoped that from that day on they could look forward to a relationship filled with joy and prosperity, but their hopes were dampened by rains of sorrow. He knew that once word of Tai's survival of Fire Storm got out, the danger for Kari would only double for people would seek to use her as bait to lure her brother. As it stood, the very knowledge of Tai slipping through death's hands was the greatest danger to Kari and until things calmed down fully it would not be possible for Tai to stay. Not yet. Davis knew his love and loyalty to Kari would soon be put test again and he was more than ready and to meet that test head on.

Tai held his sister, his eyes closed, his heart in sorrow. Smooth strings of fire circled his body slowly reflecting the sadness in his heart. Then a voice spoke through his mind. He ignored the voice at first and held his sister closer. But the voice would not be ignored and it spoke again. Tai tried to ignore, but again spoke and he sighed...

'_I understand Master, I'm coming...'_ young Kamiya thought sadly. _'I just wish I could stay a little longer.'_ He turned to Davis who looked back and nodded. Tai lifted his sister up and looked into her eyes and then turned away. He wanted to take her with him, but he knew he couldn't, despite the promise he just made to his mother. Where he was going he could bring no one else but himself. Besides, part of him couldn't bear to tire her away from the life she had with her friends. He smiled a promise to her, and she reflected his smile with her own. They hugged once more before standing and Tai returned his sister to Davis's arms. He turned to the pale, sleeping lady and kneeled down at her bedside once more and kissed her cheek.

"Bye mom, rest in peace," he said calmly. He held hand for a moment and the voice called to him again. _'Alright I'm coming...it's just not an easy thing do.'_

He stood and headed for the door quietly where all his friends were standing. They all knew from the sorrow in his eyes that it was time. They all wanted to stop him, to tell him to stay with them, with his sister, but they didn't say a word. But Mimi with an emotion plagued heart, stepped forward and stood before him, she looked him in the eyes holding one arm and then looked away unable to speak a word. Tai looked at her and then walked around and stood beside, her and whisper...

"Mimi..."

"Yes..."

"Tell, Sora...that I'm..." he began when all of sudden the ringing stop and slowly transcended into a beep...everyone froze as that sound echoed through out the room like a beautiful malady...beep...again it sang followed shortly by another, and then another. The slow beeping stopped them from doing anything but breathing. Tai turned towards the telemetry as a beautiful line danced like a wind moved sea. His eyes widened further as a sudden moan could be heard behind him. He turned towards the silent lady as another moan mixed with the beeps of the room.

Tai raced over to the sleeping woman as Kari broke from Davis's arms. The Kamiya siblings sat at their mother's bedside.

"Mom..." they cried softly in unison.

Slowly, the woman opened her eyes to a narrow sight, and turned to the brother and sister at her side, "Tai...Kari..."

"Mom!" the brother and sister cried with surprise filled eyes.

"Tai, Kari...thank goodness...I had a horrible dream...that the two of you...had been taken from me. I'm so glad, so glad that my children are alright," she cried weakly but joyfully, trying to touch them.

"Mom!" Tai and Kari cried with joy as the hugged their mother.

Everyone smiled happily and rushed into the room.

Dr. Kaito smiled with relief and then called for the nearest nurse. He moved passed everyone and toward the happily reunited Kamiya family. "As much as I hate to interrupt this, I have a job to do," he said in a kind voice.

Tai and Kari released their mother after one final hug and then left the room with their friends leaving her in the care of Dr. Kaito and his nurse.

"So, Kamiya...I take it you'll be sticking around after all?" Mimi asked with a sly, but blushing expression, brushing her hair behind her ear.

Tai just smiled and closed his eyes for moment _'Master...' _he nodded and looked at her. "You better believe I will."

"Alright," Davis said as he and the others patted their friend on the back with joy.

"Could to have yah back Tai," TK said.

"Yeah...and I have intension of leaving anytime soon."

"That's nice to hear, but...it raises problems," a voice said. Everyone looked to the left and there was detective Jin-son with serious expression, "Tai, can I have word with you?"

"Uh...sure..." Tai replied.

He and Jin-son walked away from the others and talked while everyone watched and waited with curiosity and worry...

"You don't think they're going to make Tai go back to juvenile hall do you?" Cody asked.

"I doubt it, after all Jin-son...is on our side," TK said.

"True, but his duty is to enforce and follow the law and that would come over everything else," Yolei pointed out.

"And there are those who consider Fire Storm as a break out charge," Ken stated

Everyone waited as Tai and detective Jin-son suddenly shook hands and then walked over to the others.

"What's up?" Davis asked.

"Nothing to worry about, I just needed to know how Tai survived. After all, if he's staying then there are a lot of loose ends that need to be tied up," Jin-son said.

"Like what?" Izzy asked scratching his violet hair covered head.

"Like him being alive," Jin-sin answered. "For the time being, it is best that people believe Tai Kamiya is still dead, that way they'll be less danger for Kari and all of you. If people get word that Tai Kamiya still lives, then Anti-gifted who still hold a grudge against him will most likely come after him for revenge."

"Then let'um, from what we've seen, Tai take care of himself." TK said boldly. "They'd be hitting the pavement before even laid a hand on him."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, but even I have my limits," Tai said. "And besides it's not me Jin-son's worried about, it's all of you."

"Us? Why us?" Cody asked.

"Because all of you have a personal connection to Tai and it wouldn't be too hard for people to figure that out," Jin-son explained seriously, his hands in his pockets. "The police force will likely be too busy trying to round up Pure Blood members to really offer much protection. Which is why it will be important that word of Tai being alive doesn't get out? If people realize Tai Kamiya is alive then they'll be trouble, big trouble not just for Kari but for her friend's as well. The only reason none of you were targeted in past was because Kari was considered an easy target and anyone who did the research would be able to find her."

"But because Tai wouldn't have any pacific location, then it would be difficult for them to find them. So they'll come after us to use as bait, knowing Tai wouldn't stand by and let us be hurt for his own safety," Joe said.

"Yes..." Jin-son agreed.

"I know it's going to be difficult, but this is something I need from all of you. Don't tell anyone else I'm alive. Not even your parents, at least not until I can find my family a new apartment," Tai said.

"Hey you count on us Tai, but what about Matt?" Davis asked.

"And Sora, they'll want to know your alright," Kari said.

"Don't worry. I'll visit them both later," Tai said. "Just tell them not to tell anyone."

"We understand, we'll all stay quiet about it, but sooner or later someone's going to recognize you and quickly spared the word. Even after you're so called death the people who you helped still consider to be a bit of hero," Izzy explained.

"I'm aware of that but I'll deal with it when the time comes," Tai explained.

"Alright, but where will you stay in the mean time?" Davis asked. "If you want you can stay at my place."

"Thanks, but your homes are the first people will look if rumors start up that I might be alive. Until it's safe me to come out of hiding, I'll be staying at a somewhat more hotter place..." Tai said.

"The Remnants of Fire Storm..." Mimi said. "...Pretty good hiding place for a Fire Gifted. No way would naturals follow you into there. The heat would kill'um."

"Which makes it the perfect place for him to hide, and in the meantime I'll be using my sources to track down Pure Blood's main base so the police can take them down," Jin-son said.

"If there's anything I can do to help with that just let me, I still a few scores to settle with them," Tai said seriously.

"With your skills I intend to hold you up to that," Jin-son said smile smartly.

Just then Doctor Kaito came out the room. Tai and Kari walked up to him.

"So, Dr. Kaito is she going to be alright?" Tai asked.

Dr. Kaito smiled, "She'll be fine, but she'll need to stay here a while to under go rehab."

"How long will that take?" Kari asked.

"While, she's already talking and moving pretty good, we just need to see if she can walk alright and run some tests on her condition. I estimate she'll be ready to leave by the end of the summer."

Tai nodded satisfyingly, "That's good, and it'll give me sometime to find us a new place to stay. I imagine they sold our apartment to someone else and auctioned off our things."

"Not to worry, your landlord did sell your apartment but my wife and I so to it that everything inside was put away in storage," Professor Takenouchi said kindly.

"That's great. Did you manage to..." Tai said.

"You mean this," Kari said already knowing what he was going to ask. She reached into her small purse and pulled out a strangely squared shaped device with curved in corners and handed it to her brother.

"My digivice..." Tai smiled.

"I kept it safe; I was going to keep as memento to give Agumon should we ever be allowed to go back to the digiworld again, but since you're alright. It's best that it returns to its owner," Kari said.

"Thanks Kari," Tai said.

"My goodness it's almost nine," Dr. Kaito said looking at his watch. "You kids need to get home before your parents start to worry."

"I'm off duty as of three minutes ago, I'll give TK and the others a ride home," Jin-son said.

"Thanks, but what about Ken, Izzy and Davis, they don't live in the same building. Ken lives pretty close by to us, but Izzy and Davis...," TK said.

"Izzy's place is on the way to ours, so I'll take him home," Dr. Kaito said.

"Then I guess my wife and I will take Davis," Professor Takenouchi said.

Kari and Davis looked at each and then turned to the professor, "Um...Professor, can't Davis stay with us for a little while longer?" Kari asked.

"Kari ah..." Professor Takenouchi began.

"Of course he can, he can stay at our place until nine thirty but then he has to go home," Mrs. Takenouchi said kindly.

"Thank you!" Kari said as she hung on Davis's arm.

"Well then since everyone's take care of we should get going. I'm sure your parents are worried about you," Jin-son said. With that he took TK, Ken, Mimi, Yolei and Cody with him, but before leaving Mimi ran back to Tai and placed a piece of paper into his hand and whispered in his ear. She then pulled away looked at him with a sly but loving gaze and ran after the others.

Tai watched her leave and then looked at the paper seeing a phone number. He nodded and then placed into his jacket. He and Kari then went into their mother's room and said goodbye promising to visit soon.

With that done that they hospital. Kari and Davis claimed into the Takenouchis car with her foster parents and drove for home. Tai followed them on his bike. There was promise he had to keep to an old friend, a promise he couldn't break no what. He rode through the streets keeping an eye for anymore Pure Blood's assailants who might seek to strike at his sister. His face hidden by cloak, he reached into his jacket and pulled out a cell phone and dialed.

"Hello Mimi...tell me everything Sora told you..."

Meanwhile at the Takenouchis sitting in her chair silently reading was Sora. Her room lit by a single golden light that hung from her ceiling. Her mind was absorbed in her book. She turned one page after another just reading as if the world was but the single room she sat in...

'_...and so the young girl returned to her room and once again sat in her chair by the window. Her mind ever silent as she continued to wait. She then began to hear the sound of foot steps in the hall, the sounds grew louder and louder as they grew closer and closer to the room, but still she did not move. She was protected by the spirits of the sun so she had nothing to fear from the attack of some intruder. She sat there waiting, just staring out her window as she began to hear the door of her room open and the foot steps enter. "I fear you not whoever you are, for I'm protect by the spirits and no harm can come to me," she said bravely and sadly. _

_The mysterious stranger stood in the room and replied...'_

"Hey, I take it that's a good book?" a voice suddenly interrupted.

Sora froze, her mind went blank...that voice she knew that voice. Oh! that sweet friendly voice. She knew it all to well. She had longed to hear that voice again for days. But she was afraid...she was afraid to look up. She feared that if she did there would be nothing but air, an empty spot in her room.

"Sora...you ok?"

There it was again that voice, now she was sure of it, it was him, but wasn't really...she decided to take the risk of disappoint and look up. She raised her head from her book and froze as she laid eyes the figure that stood in her room dressed in black. She stood up dropping her book onto the floor and moved forward slowly...

"Ta...Tai..." she said innocently.

"Hey Sora, sorry I took so long," Tai replied.

Her eyes grew wet, and she ran to the young man and hugged him, "Tai, Tai..." she cried. She couldn't find the words to express her joy. She moved hands to his chest as he held her. She laid her head upon him crying tears of joy.

"Oh Tai, I'm so glad your back, so glad," she cried. "I started to give up hope, you have no idea how happy I am to see you again."

"Sora...," he replied holding her a little closer. "I'm sorry I..."

"Please don't talk...I'm happy this way, just like this..." she said as she cuddled herself closer to him and closed her eyes.

Tai honored her requested and held her. For a long time he wanted to hold her in such a way. He smiled, but then his smile vanished and familiar voice rang his mind speaking his name. He blinked slowly but sadly and then released Sora a little and looked into her eyes. He touched her chin gently and looked at her and then shook his head.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked expecting a kiss.

"Sora...Mimi told me what happened between you and Matt," Tai said sadly, "And well...I can't do this knowing that it'll only be taking advantage of the situation between you and him." He blinked slowly and in a difficult tone of friendship and sadness said. "Sora...you have to go back to Matt..."

"What..." Sora replied fearfully as she slowly backed away from her childhood friend.

"Sora, I want you to give Matt another chance. I know he didn't mean to hurt you like he did."

Sora didn't know what to say, her mind was in confusion, her heart spilt in two. Part of her longed to feel the warmth that Kari felt when she was in Davis's arms. She longed to feel that warmth of protection that she had once felt long ago, and just now she felt it, but the one it came from was telling her she couldn't have it from him. She didn't know what to say. She touched the burn mark on her arm and her mind raced back to the day she received it. She shook in fear holding her arms shaking her head in fear and confusion.

"No...he'll..."

"He loves you Sora and I know part of you still loves him," Tai said as he walked up to Sora and touched the side of her face, "Please give him another chance. If history repeats it self then I promise I'll act as the wall between you too and protect you, but right now you have to...no...it's you choice to go back, I want force you all I can do is ask, but please if not for him, then for me. Give him at least one last chance to grant you the feeling of warmth you so desire." She looked at him and then closed her eyes. She turned from him and nodded with tears running down her cheeks. "Thank you." He held her once more letting her know that all would be alright. She smiled and savored the moment of warmth and protection, the same warmth she prayed to get from Matt, when she returned to his arms.

Watching from a creaked door unnoticed was Kari and Davis. They smiled at each other happily for what her brother had done at that moment and then closed the door and went to the living room where Mr. Takenouchi was reading the paper well his wife was next to him reading a book. They sneaked passed them towards the balcony's sliding glass door hidden behind by curtains. They opened the door and went outside with the curtains still hiding the balcony entrance. The Professor noticed them and tried to get up to open the curtains but felt a gentle hand on his arm. He looked to his right and saw his wife her face still her in book, as she pulled him slowly back down onto the couch and then looked at him and shook her head. Her husband sighed and then returned to his paper.

Kari stood with her hands and head on Davis's chest, his arms wrapped around her as they savored what little time they had left together.

"Hey Kari...sorry about today," Davis said. As she rose her head and looked at him. "I really wanted this day to be free of trouble, of sadness. I wanted this day to be a you didn't have to cry even one tear of sorrow. I wanted it to be perfect for you..." he was cut off by her finger to his lips.

Kari shook her smiling loving, "Davis..." Kari said in sweet voice, "you don't have to apologize. It's not your fault those things happen, and this day was perfect. I got to spend the day with the one I love, my brother's returned alive and well, and my mother is finally awake. This day...this day is the best of my life." She said touching the side of his face. "Best of all I got my first and second kiss." She blushed red, "and I was well..."

Davis looked at her and then touched her chin and looked into her silver moon eyes. She looked back and reflected his kind smile of love as she closed her eyes and felt his lips touch hers unaware of the figure watching from the inside. He dropped the curtains down and smiled...

"So...um, Tai...what are they doing out there?" Professor Takenouchi asked fatherly.

"Nothing for you to worry about sir, they're just looking at the moon," Tai lied as he walked towards the door. "Well I'd better be on my way."

"Are you sure you'll be alright, we can make a place for you on the couch if you'd like?" Mrs. Takenouchi offered kindly.

"Thanks for the offer, but I already have a place to stay, there's no need for you to worry about me. I've grown far stronger than I used to be," Tai replied.

"We see that from what heard about what you did to save Kari and the others," Professor Takenouchi said.

"I know you've guys have done a lot, but please keep looking after Kari," he requested kindly. "There's no way the courts will allow her to stay with me even if I mange to get us a new apartment and it'll be a while before I can find one we can afford."

"Don't worry, we'll take good care of her," Mrs. Takenouchi said. "But you should be careful, once word gets out you're still alive, every anti-gifted in the city is likely to be on you."

"Like I said, I can take care of myself," he replied. "I'll be fine until I sign my name to something no one's really going to know any time soon." A voice spoke through his mind. "Well I have to be going, see yah."

He left and closed the door behind him and then began to walk for the elevator. He entered and pressed the button for the first floor and leaned against the wall his arms crossed and eyes narrowed...

'_Master I don't understand why can't I...I know, but...yes sir, forgive me. It just hurts that...that I have to give her up...'_ he spoke in a sad voice of mind. He got off the elevator and walked towards his bike, _'Master...there's something that's been bothering me lately.'_ He looked up at the star filled sky as strings of fire circle his body. _'Why was I given these powers? For what reason do I have them...what do mean Gifted are the answer to the Earth's Fear? Fear of what...as you say master I will wait. But before I return I still have one last thing to do.'_ He got on his bike and drove into the street.

Elsewhere, within the blazing heat of Fire Storm's remnants, in a dark blue shirt and black jeans with black shoes sat a young man of fifteen. Next to him a six-pack of sodas stood, one of them in his hand, and the other before a large pail of ash. Strings of blue fire circled his body as he looked at the pail with a friendly smile.

"Hey pal hope you don't mind me doing our usual routine for the first day of summer..." he said friendly as he lowered his head with a sad smile. "It's just something I had to do one last time." He blinked slowly and took a sip of soda. "It's just that it's still hard to believe that you're gone...and well part of me feels responsible for you being gone. If I had only protected Sora like I should have and not just left it to you then...maybe you'd..." he shook his head. "To, tell you the truth man, I...I always envied your heart. You never stood down when you saw someone in need. You never hesitated to act and even though your heroics always got us into trouble. I admired you for them." He smiled. "Yeah, yeah...I know I always gave you a hard time about your constant heroics, but truth is I kind of like them. It was part of what made you you. When I look back on the people you've helped and the smiles of gratitude their faces, I sometimes wonder why Sora chose me over you." He took another sip of soda and sighed. "You did so much more for her than I did when she started to change."

He blinked slowly with sorrow in his eyes. "When I first saw her being picked on and teased, I tried to stand between her and her attackers, but along with my powers something else had come. Something that frightens me even today." He said in fearful tone. His eyes shined with sorrow and fear. "My flames...they burn inside me like boiling magma just waiting to be unlashed. When I tried to protect her I nearly killed one of the naturals trying to hurt her. If you hadn't come when you did that day, I just might have done it. I owe you lot, you told the principle that you had helped me beat on guy. Yor-yin wasn't found of Gifted from the beginning, especially you, but the officer at the school was pro-gifted so we both got lucky and were able to avoid arrest. From then on you were always there when Sora needed a guardian. You took the blame, the punches, and persecution for not just her...but for me as while. I remember you told me that my place was to comfort Sora, to let her know she was safe and protected. Even when there was more than you could handle you still told me to stay with, Sora, to protect her. To be the final line of defense. You told me to hide her eyes so that she wouldn't see what was going on." He gripped his fist as he looked up at the sky, his eyes wet with sadness. "I can't tell you how hard it was for me to just stand by and watch you get beat on like that until your powers struck back at your attackers. Yor-yin tried more than once to get you arrested, but each time he failed." He looked at the pail and smiled a little. "You became the hero of the school and as you continued fighting to protect others you got better and better. It wasn't long before you no longer needed my help to handle more than one opponent. You got stronger through protecting, through enduring, through sacrificing yourself for the safety of the others. It was because of you, you're noble effort to protect your fellow Gifted that created a few new Pro-gifted out of Anti-gifted. Some of the teachers started to step in to protect you when they saw you protecting someone even some students. You were the bravest most courageous person I knew."

He looked at the pail of ash and touched it with his hand. His heart was filled with sorrow but as he continued to speak he felt a heavy burden was being lifted from his shoulders. "When they took you to Juvenile Hall I was angry, but I looked forward to the day you'd return. For three months I tried my best to stay calm. But it wasn't easy." He lowered his head. "Everyday I was frustrated. All of us would meet at your apartment weekly to hear a report from Kari. I can't tell you how angry I was when I heard about the scars and the tortures...I could only imagine what you where going through in there. I passed the Juvenile Hall often enough of trying to get in for a visit, but they wouldn't let me. It was family members only. I tried to say I was your brother, but they didn't buy it. So after a while I gave up trying to see you and decided to wait until you were free." He smiled sadly again. "A week before Fire Storm I got the others together along a few people you'd helped and started talking throwing you a welcome home party and on the day of Fire Storm before the storm we started the prep work for the party. You'd be home soon and we wanted you to return home to smiles. To something that would raise your spirits, but then...we all saw it. It wasn't hard to see. The sky turned red with fire, then I heard on the news about Fire Storm and well...I couldn't believe my eyes. I had my dad rush me down there as fast he could, but by the time we got there the storm had stopped and the rain had begun. You were no to be seen and I cried right there and then. My best friend was dead and I knew if she didn't already know I'd have to be the one to tell Sora and it was hardest thing I ever had to do. She cried that day like I'd never seen her do before. I held her, but it was a long night and she didn't stop crying until Mr. and Mrs. Takenouchi got home with Kari, now under their protective care. When I saw Kari she was pale, and silent, I didn't know what she had seen that day, but it was obvious it had broken her. When Sora saw her walk in she practically leapt from arms and went to her. It didn't take long for Sora to take on the role of a big sister."

He took sip of soda, "When you died I was so enraged...so angry that I was blind, but I tried my best to hide it from Sora, from everyone. I figured that I had to take over and be what you had been...but I failed...For the first time after you died I had to protect Sora myself. It was two weeks after Fire Storm, while I was walking her home after visiting your death site we ran into trouble." He lowered his head close eyed. "Anti-Gifted naturals ambushed us in an alley. I fought to protect Sora and I have to say I did pretty well at first. I took out the first two but...the last of them attacked Sora from behind my back." he narrowly opened his eyes full of fear and sadness. "I don't know what happened, I felt this over bearing rage flowing through me...and...well...next I thing I knew I had the guy pinned against a wall by the neck, my other fist a blazing fire ball ready to punch him in the face! I wanted to kill him! I wanted to kill the natural, not just him but the others as while. I wanted to kill them like they had killed you, but then...Sora interrupted." He held his right hand and looked at it with despair. "Sora...she tried to pull my hand away from the guy's neck, she was begging me to stop, but I didn't listen I grabbed her with my blazing hand and well..."

He froze and griped his fist shaking it with anger and fear. Tears fell from his eyes and became vapor the moment they left his cheeks. "I hurt her...I hurt your childhood friend, my girlfriend, I hurt her, but it was that which woke me up from my rage. It was the look she gave me that calmed and also frightened me. "That look of fear she gave me. When she looked at me like I was some kind of monster...I felt like a stake had rammed into my heart. She ran from me that day and I never saw her again until the day of the Fire Storm Debate when Davis was in the hospital, but even then she was afraid of me. When I tried to talk to her she cried and ran to Mimi who wouldn't let me within five feet of her." He looked up at the sky. "I haven't seen her for two months since then and I...I don't know why it took me so long to come here and tell you this, I wanted to tell you the day after it had happened, but I just couldn't..." he hung his head and narrowly looked at the ground. "All I could do was say, 'I'm sorry' mourn and leave." His breathed slowly and took a sip of soda from the now hot can. "I don't know why it took me so long, why I held on to my grief...maybe, I just wanted to wait until this day. The first day of summer when we used to get together and talk about all the trouble we got into and all the fights we had, as while as all the problems we had." He smiled. "You were more than a friend to me Tai...you were a brother, and I wish you were still around."

"Well then, Matt, keep wishing you never when it might come," a friendly voice interrupted.

Matt froze...he knew that voice. He looked behind him and laid his widened eyes gazing at the figure standing behind him. He rubbed eyes and shook his head as if he had seen a ghost! He stood up, "Tai..."

"Hey Matt, how yah you been?" Tai replied smiling.

Matt stood stunned and gripped his fist and clinched his teeth. "You...You..." he said in an angry tone. He then charged at his supposed to be dead friend and grabbed him tightly by his shirt. "YOU BASTARD! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? HOW DEAR YOU BE ALIVE AND NOT TELL ME! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH SINCE YOU'RE SO CALLED DEATH?"

"No I don't, or least I didn't until I heard every thing you just said," Tai replied with a smart friendly smile.

"Wait...you heard all that?" Matt asked.

"Every word..."

"Then you know about what I..."

"I knew about that before I came here, but from Sora's point of view. Mimi told me about it."

"Oh..." Matt said releasing his friend and turning his back to him.

"Matt...I already talked to Sora and I..." he turned away and blinked slowly. "I convinced her to give you another chance."

Matt turned around and looked at his friend with shock, "Are you serious?"

"Yes..."

"But man you could have..."

"Yeah I know, and part of me wanted to, but you're my best friend I just couldn't do that," Tai said friendly and kindly.

"Thanks man, you don't how much this means to me," Matt replied.

"Actually I have a feeling I do, but I made promise to her that if history repeats it self I'd step in and act as the wall between you two and I will keep my promise so..." he touched his friend's shoulder. "Be careful next time."

"I will man, thanks..."

Tai nodded and then looked over at pail of Ash, "I see you still quite a few sodas over there, need some up finishing them off?"

"You bet I could." Matt said putting his arm around his friend's neck. "Come on we have some catching up to do."

The two friends walked over to the sodas and sat down, and from there just act like two old friends in bar chatting and laughing the night away...


	10. Chapter IX: Tai’s Dilemma

Auther's Note: Sorry It took so long for me to get up between collage and studying I didn't have much time to work on this, but here it is and I hope you enjoychapter. Thank for waiting and I'll try to have the next chapter soon, but i can't make any promise since I'll starting winter samaster next week.

Tears of the Gifted

Chapter IX: Tai's Dilemma

Tai sat silently on his knees, hands on his hips, feet bare, eyes closed, sweat dripping across his scarred, unclothed chest; and smooth strings of fire circling his torso. The young Fire Gifted was silent and still as a statue. The room around him held a soundless atmosphere disturbed only by the gentle pace of his breath, in out...in out. Slowly the room grew dark and black; a realm of shadow surrounded him. The whispering cries of flames filled the air and slowly grew into roar as red hot flares blanketed the floor and danced like an ocean's waters. Slowly figures of fiery shadow walked out of the darkness and surrounded him. He stood as the shadows drew closer to him until they were a mere ten feet away. His geyes closed he waited as the first of the shadows struck at him with a fast punch from his right. He blocked it and countered with a fast blow to the attacker's stomach. The next strike came from the front...Tai caught his enemy's foot and then pushed them away spinning a corkscrew. The following assault struck from behind. His eyes still dormant; he shifted to the left and dodged the assault at his skull and then quickly grabbed the assaulter's arm and flipped them over his back onto the fiery ground. Tai stood calmly with an eased mind as all the figures stuck all at once in a barrage of attacks. Tai dodged and countered them one by one...dodge, kick, punch, dodge kick punch. Out of nowhere more enemies came as if rising from the flames that covered the ground of the shadow black realm. In a dance of marital arts Tai fought back with a calm mind and gentle heart. Faster and faster he grew as more enemies came at him until a mind imprisoned echo cried, _'Stop!'_ Tai froze; his movement ceased. His enemies vanished and the room returned to normal...

'_That is enough for now my student. Return home quickly; dawn's light is approaching.' _Theecho ordered wisely and calmly.

'_As you wish Master,'_ the fire gifted replied.

Tai opened his eyes. An eerie silence surrounded him as he blinked slowly, inhaling and exhaling deeply. He turned to a window where a pile of black clothes: a cloak, a pair of boots, a pair gloves, a shirt and a lather jacket, lay beneath it. He went to them and one by one he put them on with the cloak being the last. He tied its strap carefully but firmly around his neck so that there was almost no space between it and his skin. He looked out window at the hellish scenery around him. The blazing haze giggled about the area and he lowered his head in remorse and then flipped his hood onto his head and drowned his face in darkness and shadow. He left the room and walked down the hall of the abandoned apartment building. One would call him a fool for wearing a jacket in such a desolate place, but for him...a Fire Gifted, a being that thrives off heat and flame, the blazing atmosphere around him was nothing but a gentle spring day. He walked down the stairs carefully as they led him to the building's built-in parking garage. His foot steps echoed throughout the area as he came upon a motorcycle as black as the midnight shadows cast by the moon's silver light. He grabbed the bike and slowly walked out of the garage and into the open, but his steps were slow, and one could see the restlessness in his steps. Something troubled him as he walked; this place...this...surfaced hell, it caused a pain in his heart, a painful feeling of regret and agony.

Upon leaving the garage he stood and looked up at the blazing red sky as the echo spoke to him again...

'_What has been done, my student, cannot be undone.'_

'_But...'_

'_What is done is done. You must not let your past cloud your way of thinking for a clouded mind cannot see the present around him. Now, return, you must not be seen in your cloak and hood during morning's Light.'_

'_Yes Master...'_ Tai said respectfully.

He climbed onto his bike and looked about the remnants of Fire Storm. The heat blazing near a level of that of the sun danced joyfully and the voices of the lost, cried through his mind, _"Burn Fire Demon, burn...join us...join us...burn..."_

Tai shook his head, started up his bike and left the remnants out into the open but empty streets of Odaiba, Japan. Dawn was coming and the city was beginning to awaken to a new day. Tai drove through the streets stopping only for the lights until he came upon a road that led him out of the city onto a road with a forest on each side. He then turned off road into the forest. He drove more slowly now, as he looked carefully from left to right until he stopped in front of a well hidden and narrow path. He got off and walked his bike down it until he came upon a small old fashioned Japanese house that looked like a dojo from the ancient times of the Samurai. He walked over to it and parked his bike just across from a blue and white one near by. Breathing the gentle crystal air around him he went inside and stood in the one foot entry-way of hard cherry wood floors. The inside, despite the outside, appearance told another story about the house. Beyond the entry-way was the living room with its soft dark purple carpet, two couches one for three and one for two a coffee table between them and three completely filled bookcases. The two couches stood against the north and west walls; the three person against the north, the two person against the west, their corners touching just ever so slightly at the northwest corner of the room, the coffee table stood with it's long side facing the three person couch and it's short facing the other, the bookshelves where evenly aligned against the east wall just next to the door that led into a hall. Tai looked about the room and removed his cloak and jacket and hung them on two of the seven hooks next to the front door, just next to a couple of motorcycle helmets: one black, and the other blue and white.

'_I'm home master,'_ he thought

'_Welcome back my student, now go wash up. Then come and speak with me,'_ his Master ordered kindly.

'_Yes master.'_

Young Kamiya left the small living room and entered a narrow hallway. He walked down the hall and entered a small bedroom big enough for no more than one person. The bed lay beneath a large window cable of holding a full sized human body, next to it's head on the right side stood a woodened desk its surface occupied partially by a neatly stacked pail of school books: literature, math, history, science and few others for enjoyment, next to them a binder filled with both used and unused paper, and lastly in the canter a notebook titled Kamiya's Journal: Touch and Burn; next to desk just between it and the door stood a small closet and a small dresser sitting on it's floor next to a pair of white and blue shoes that were replaced with a pair of black shoes that Tai had recently removed from his feet. He took from his closet a dark blue shirt and some light blue jeans and from the dresser he pulled out a pair of dark blue leather gloves and white socks. Carrying his cloths he left the room and went up the hall a ways and stood in front of a locked bathroom door and the sound of a blow-dryer flowing from the inside. He knocked on the door only to get a silent reply. He knocked again, but still no answer came.

"Hey Karina! Open up, I don't have time to wait for you to finish your hair," he yelled loudly. Still he received no answer. He banged on the door. "Karina! Come on!"

After knocking for another minute or so the door finally opened and out stepped a fifteen year old girl with hair and eyes as black as shadow, slightly pale skin, and a bath towel warped around her body and a small portion of her breast hanging out, "Ok...geash, I was pretty much done, anyway It's all yours now," she said smartly, brushing out her hair.

"Ah...thanks," Tai replied turning his head away blushing shyly.

"The hot water's already run for you, the soap's on the sink and there's a dry towel on the rack," she explained, "There's also a bowl of hot oatmeal in the microwave for you; make sure you eat some before leaving."

"Right...thanks," he said his head still turned and cheeks red.

"What's wrong? Why are you blushing?"

"Well...ah...you're...ah..." he stuttered trying to direct her to her chest.

"My ah...OH!" she quickly covered up her chest and blushed a deep red, "Sorry!" she said her head turned away from his.

"It's alright," he replied kindly.

"Yeah, I guess so...I mean you have seen more than that before..." she blushed brushing her hair away from her eyes.

"I...have..." he asked confusingly.

"Yeah, but I don't blame you for not remembering...I mean, you were half dead around the time and I...didn't want to get blood on my new cloths so I..."

"AH...if you don't mind I'd really like to get cleaned up and be on my way," he said blushing.

"Oh, right...later..." she replied. She then ran to a near by bedroom just across from his and closed the door behind her.

Tai relinquished a breath of relief and then went into the bathroom. The hot water sat in the tub at half full. He set the cloths he would where for the day on the counter next to the sink and then undressed and placed his dirty clothes into a basket near by. He then took the bar of soap and wash towel from the counter and sat down on the edge of the tub. He placed the soap into the towel and then dipped it into the tub, lathered the towel with soap and slowly he began to wash himself, enduring the slightly painful stinging that echoed through him as the soapy wash towel glided across his scarred form.

'I really wish Master would get a decent shower.' He thought.

When finished he took a towel from the towel-rack hanging on the wall, dried off and got dressed. He then opened the bathroom drawer and took out a brush and black rubber band. With the brush he brushed out his dark red hair and then with the rubber band he bonded it into a pony tail. Through with the bathroom he left and went back to his room where picked up a cell phone charging on his desk. He placed the phone into his pocket as he walked up the hall and around the corner to the kitchen where the food Karina had left waiting for him. He took the bowl of oatmeal from the microwave sat down at the cherry-wood table in the center and ate until the bowl was empty and then placed it into the sink. He left the kitchen and slowly he walked to the room just across from it and stood still before the door. There was a strange aura of calmness and wisdom that echoed from the door, a feeling of power and control that just soothed his soul. Carefully and respectfully he knocked on the door.

'_Enter my student,' _a voice echoed through his mind.

Tai turned the knob slowly and entered the large room. Unlike the rest of the house, light held no domination in this room except for a violet ball of lighting flouting in center before an old man in a white martial arts robe and pants sitting on a large pillow. He sat their lags crossed, eyes close, hands on his knees, a gray beard of triangular shape, winkles of both age and wisdom interplayed throughout his face, and rays of violet light circling his body each with a single strain of lighting wrapped around them.

Carefully and quietly Tai walked forward towards the old man, his foot steps echoing through out the room. Closer and closer he drew until finally he stopped and sat down on the pillow just across from the old man with the sphere of lightening between them. He was silent and spoke not a word. He bowed his head respectfully and waited for the old man to speak.

"They who cling to what is done and gone..." the old man said.

"...are they who cannot move on?" Tai finished.

"One can never be forgiven..."

"...if one cannot forgive ones self."

"Yes...the past is a difficult thing to bear, and your past my student is filled with much hardship and when I rescued you from your anger and sorrow your life was fading and you asked me to let you die, but in the end it was you chose to return to life for the shake of those who loved you. I taught you many things my student, including how to control your emotions and you have done well yet..." he slowly opened his old violet eyes to half their wake, "...now I sense something troubles you. Your powers have been acting on their own for quite sometime now and I read the sorrow and regret in their movements across your form. Tell me, my student, what troubles you?"

Tai was silent. He sat there unsure of how to tell his master the feelings in his heart. A silence was held between them and the Master sat patiently waiting for his student to speak. Then finally Tai spoke, "Master...do you think it would be better if I remind in hiding here with you?"

The Master opened one eye and looked at his student with a look of confusion mixed with understanding, "Why...do you ask such a thing my student?"

"Well..." he didn't know how to say it. He couldn't find the words to explain his reasons and part of him did not wish to reveal them at all, "I just...think it would be better that's all."

The Master looked at his student and closed his eyes, "For every choice a consequence. That is the most important of the lessons I have taught my student. No matter what the choice is, no matter what decisions you chose to make in life there will always be consequences to your actions. If you truly think it would be better for you to remain I will not try to stop, however, I ask that you think about this decision and the consequences that come with it, now go."

"Yes Master." Tai bowed his head respectfully and left the room.

The Master watched him leave as he heard the sound of a door open and shut shortly after. He then averted his gaze toward the sparking orb before him as the image of a young lady appeared within it, "The seal has spouted, but the Guardian...has only just begun to rise from the earth." He waved his hand across the orb and a small child appeared, crying in a beautiful forest like garden that looked as it could have only been grown by the hands angels. The child sat under a golden-green tree holding his knees close to his chest. The Master looked at the child and then closed his eyes as the image vanished. "Time, grows short with each passing day and my time is not eternal..." he coughed sickly. "I must do what I can in what little time I have left."

Tai stood outside of the room. Part of him didn't feel right about keeping the truth from his Master. The old man had saved his life and taught him how to control his powers. After all he'd done for him he deserved to know the truth...didn't he? The truth, of that sad day of realization and revelation...

It was but a week and half after his mother had finally awakened from her coma and he had revealed himself to his friends that he was alive. Since then he had been busy trying to find a new home for his family, but there were few pro-gifted Landlords who would be willing to strike a compassionate deal, especially with a fire gifted. One day he had found some free time to go and visit his father's grave, but when he got to the cemetery he found a large group of people standing around what looked like a roofless steeple. At first he paid it no mind, figured it to be a large family mourning over a lost one, but as he continued to walk a man bearing the mark of the fanatic anti-gifted group, Pure Blood, passed by him heading for the crowd. Pure Blood's members rarely wore their symbols out in the open. Doing so was pretty much asking the police to follow them. Concerned, he turned around, went to a near by tree, and jumped into it. From There he jumped from one tree to the next until he was just above the crowd. Looking downward he saw a few more people wearing the symbols of Pure Blood. He sat quietly unnoticed as a well dressed man in a black business suit, stood before everyone and addressed them in a calm and well mannered tone.

"Thanks you all for coming. I know many of your have already had funerals for your loved ones whose names have been in engraved in the monument that stands behind me, but this ceremony is to honor them anew. To remember the joy they brought to our lives and to remind us just how dangerous powers uncontrolled by man can be," he said calmly and sincerely as he looked over the crowd standing on the same large platform as the monument. "Though I am aware that some of you must have mixed feelings about this ceremony, after all some of you had children who were friends with their murders. Like my niece, Yuki." He held a sorrowful expression masked with a gentle smile as he remembered the girl of whom he spoke. "Such a kind girl she was. She used to help look after the local children in her neighborhood. She'd always take them to the park and play with them until their parents came to pick them up." He breathed in and out quickly. "She was a real angel in the eyes of those who knew her. Boys always asked her out but she always turned them down mostly because her eyes were set on just one boy. He was a bit of a hero at the High school always standing up for the little guys. Yuki admired him, but he never took an interest in her but still she kept trying and one day she managed to snag him." he blinked slowly.

Tai was a silent as a shadow. He knew well the people the man was talking about. He held his head down in sorrow as he remembered the girl named Yuki.

"Yuki and her new boyfriend were quite the couple. A perfect match one could say and he was a fine a boy, a born leader. I had expected him to be Prime Minister some day, but then it happened." His face took on a serious expression. "It was during a soccer match I heard. I wasn't there, but Yuki was with her father, my brother Yor-yin. Her boyfriend was on the Odaiba High School soccer team and was in fine shape. Odaiba was winning five to one, but then the boy suddenly fell to his knees holding his stomach. Yuki ran out to him and the next thing anyone knew a ripple of fire erupted from the boy's body and Yuki was of the unfortunate bystanders that was gravely wounded by the flames. She was hospitalized and died a few days later. The boy had tried to see her before then, but my brother wouldn't allow it and neither would I." he looked at the crowd. "What became of that boy you wonder, well, he is now remembered as one of the most dangerous gifted to have ever lived, his name was Tai Kamiya!" the man's voice grew more serious and rage filled suddenly. "He was one of the first gifted to appear. His flames took the life of my innocent niece, just as he took the lives of countless others in the Odaiba High Inferno and Fire Storm. God-dammit if he wasn't already dead I'd kill him myself!" Tai listened as people cried in joyous anger filled agreement. "He deserved what he got in the juvenile hall. Wrongful tortures, HA, more like justified tortures if they ever even happened. He deserved every last one of those tortures for killing my innocent niece! But not just her, but your sons, your daughters, your sisters, your brothers, your husbands and your wives, who were all victims of either the school's destruction, Fire Storm or the Remnants of Fire Storm," People cried out agreements as the man spoke with more and more passion and then went about pointing from one person to the next asking them what Tai Kamiya had taken from them; one woman in a black gown said that Tai had taken away her newly born child. The infant had died from heat stroke during the sudden raise in temperature in the area that is now known as the Remnants of Fire Storm. It wasn't just her others spoke up claiming what Tai had taken from them.

The man then slowly went into speaking about how gifted were a menace to sociality and how they'd bring about the end of naturals whom he referred to a true human beings, but Tai had stopped listening beforehand. He had gone silent and from the tree he looked down at the people below him. His heart sunk suddenly in a sea of regret and worry. Even though the rain poured down hard, Tai could see the hatred, the sorrow and anger on the faces of the people below and the sight of it just pieced his heart like a knife. It was the first time he had truly seen the hatred people held for him. Most of those who did not wear the mark of pure blood, hated gifted because of him and others just hatred him, but of course hate was such a meager word to describe the amount of dislike they held for him, because of what his flames had done. Sitting there in that tree he began to realize that he had never really understood how deeply people hated. He thought he knew with Pure Blood's wrongful murder of his father, but he didn't. There is a fine line between hating a group persons whose names and faces are unknown, and hating a single person whose name and face is well known. A forgotten regret filled his heart, a regret he had once felt while he was in juvenile hall but could never truly feel it because of his hatred for naturals. But now, however, that hatred has all but vanished and with a clear heart and mind he could feel the regret and sorrow flooding his heart like a tidal wave into a city. His mind became confused and he began to wonder if he should really return to the outside world.

His master's room was silent and still. He stood outside the dojo where his master trained him. When he was finally tired of remembering the ceremony he shook his head free of the memory and started towards the front of the house where his motorcycle laid waiting. He picked the white and blue helmet on his way out the front door and held it firmly under his arm.

Waiting for him outside, with a black motorcycle helmet under her arm, was Karina in one of her outfit of black T-shirt tucked into a pair for short black shorts that covered only half of her thighs, short black girl boots with low heels, and a short black lather jacket. She stood leaning against the black bike, her shadow black eyes, and darker than shadow hair in a pony that hung from her head like a horse's tail from its bottom.

He looked her and she heard his footsteps pass by her as he went to the white and blue bike across from her.

Silence ruled them as Tai hung his helmet on the handle bars and then tossed a set of keys over to her. She raised her right hand and caught them and then tossed a different set of keys over to him as she broke the silence, "P called," she said smiling slyly eyes opened narrowly and arms crossed.

"Really, so what kind of dish does he have for us this time?"

"Nothing on Pure Blood unfortunately, but there are some rumors going around," she replied as the two of them started walking their bikes towards the narrow path.

"And what would those be?"

"That Tai Kamiya never died at Firestorm."

"Really, you don't say," he replied seriously, sarcastically.

"I do," she answered back. She looked at slyly, but seriously, "You should be careful with how you move today. Don't forget there's at half a city out there that hates you."

"I'm aware of that, but I doubt they'll cause me too much trouble."

"It's not you I'm worried about?"

"Don't worry, Sora never leaves her home without escort, my sister's always with Davis and under a twenty-four hour police watch, Matt, Mimi, TK and Ken can tend to themselves. Joe and Izzy may not be too good in a fight but they have quite a way with words, and Yolei and Cody know how to keep a low profile and stay out of trouble when needed."

"Your faith in your friends is pretty high."

"I've known them for a long time and after everything we've been through there's almost nothing we can't handle. When you finally meet them you'll understand."

"I look forward to and I'm sure Mimi and I will get along real well."

Karina was a sly one and her fighting skills were nearly as good as his, combined with her being a darkness Gifted not many wanted to mess with her and most people were afraid of her. Tai enjoyed talking with her because it always took his mind off certain things he didn't want to think about.

"So what are you up today?" Karina asked as they exited the narrow forest path and to the wider one.

"The usual, looking for a new apartment for my family before my mother is out of the hospital," He replied

"Any luck yet?"

"No, but I'm meeting with Professor Takenouchi today and together we're going to talk to the landlord of the Hishikashi Apartments where he lives and hopefully strike a deal."

"Well, I wish you luck, but Tai..." she said as they came to a stop.

"Yeah..."

"Remember, you don't always have to harbor your feelings on your own. You have friends who are more than willing to help to you when you need them." He was silent as he suddenly looked away from her. "So if you ever want to talk about anything just let me know alright. My ear will always be open." She said as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

He was silent Karina was a nice girl, and he cared for like she was his sister, but not even her kind words could get him to speak what was on his mind, "Thanks Karina, but sometimes there are things I can't even tell you." With that he put on his helmet walked his bike further forward, climbed on and started it up. "I'll see you tonight, later." He then drove and Karina watched him as he disappeared down the path.

"Tai...please be careful not hurt yourself...or your friends with your choices," she said worryingly and calmly as the dust trail from his bike settled.

Tai left the forest and returned to the city streets. He drove straight for the Takenouchis where he met up with the professor who introduced him to the apartment building's landlord. From the secure walls of the landlord's office Tai and Professor Takenouchi worked out a deal to get the recovering Kamiya family a new apartment and after an hour of negotiation the landlord agreed to give the Kamiya's a small two bed room apartment for half the price with no payments for three months in return for Tai helping out with security around the complex. He would work every night starting from when his family moved in from five to ten and then when school started he would work from five to ten on Fridays and Saturdays and from five to nine on Sundays. He would do this work until his mother was cable of working again and could pay the full price.

After finally securing a new home for his family after weeks of searching and negotiating with various landlords, Tai made arrangements to have his family's belongings moved from the Takenouchi's storage to their new home. Once through with this errand he went and picked up his sister and together they visited their mother with the good news. After a thirty minute visit, which was all they were allowed, Tai returned Kari to her guardians' home and watched her leave immediately afterward on a date with Davis. But, he did not leave right away. He lingered for a moment as he looked up towards the Takenouchis' apartment. He knew someone else in there some one dear to him like a sister and a little a more. His heart was still plagued with sorrow and regret as he looked up. His helmet under his arm he gazed upward at the window he once sneaked out through. He then closed eyes and for a moment as he shook his head and put his helmet back on.

He left and drove around aimlessly for a few hours until he stopped at a flower shop and bought a bouquet. Carrying them carefully and delicately he drove to the cemetery and parked his bike at the sidewalk. He walked through the open black steel-bar gate and down the stoned path basking in the cool shade of the surrounding cherry blossoms their white flower petals blanketing the ground. Gravestones stood neatly and orderly in rows everywhere he looked. Sorrow echoed in his foot steps as he came upon a four-way intersection in the path and standing in the middle stood a ten foot black marble block in the form of church's steeple. Engraved within it were the names of the lost and among them stood the names of Hoshin Yor-yin and Yuki Yor-yin. Its base was surrounded by flowers and he set his bouquet among them.

He looked at the steeple and lowered his head in regret. Strings of fire slowly circled his body as he gripped his fist in frustration, 'Why am I here anyway? Why am I placing flowers at the grave site of people who tried to kill me one of which tried to kill my sister and nearly killed one of my friends. Some of the people on here hated Gifted...so...why I am I doing this?' he raised his head and looked before him. "Dad...you were killed by naturals, so why I should I feel so much regret over Fire Storm?"

He looked at the monument before him and trailed over the name Yuki Yor-yin gently.

'Yuki...maybe it's because of you that I'm here. If you were alive today would you still have cared so much for me?'

"You miss Yuki don't you," a voice said gently and suddenly.

Tai froze for a second and turned around to find a beautiful girl in a white cloak and hood in a white-golden summer dress that trailed an inch away from the ground.

"Sora...what are you doing here?"

"I was visiting someone when I saw you and decided to hello," she said innocently and sadly, "I haven't seen you since the day your mother awoke from her coma?"

"I'm sorry, I've just been busy, that's all," he said sadly, returning his attention to the monument.

"I know, you've been searching for a new home for your Mother and sister," she said understandingly. "Have you managed to find one yet?"

"Yes I have, it took some time, but I manage to get a hold of a small two bedroom apartment for half the price in exchange for helping out with security."

"That's wonderful! Where is your new home?"

"Right across from yours."

"Right...across...from mine," she said with suppressed joy. She closed her eyes for a moment with her hand to her heart and smiled lovingly. "So, you'll be close by."

"Yes," he replied. "It's probably for the best. My mother's not going to be up to working speed at least for a month after she gets out and your mother agreed to look after her when Kari and I are at school."

"Our families have been such good friends for so long how could we not help you out," She said kindly. "Anytime you need something please don't hesitate to ask. We'd be more than happy to help you."

"I know and I'm grateful for everything you and your family have done for us," he said. "I only wish we could find some way to repay you."

"Really?"

"Yes..."

"Then, please tell me what's wrong."

He froze, "Wha...what do mean nothing's wrong?"

"That's a lie and you know it," she said looking at him with sadness in her eyes.

"No it's not a lie...nothing's bothering me...I'm fine," he stuttered

"Then why won't you look at me?" she asked sadly, but seriously. "Why did you turn away from me?" he was silent. "Please, Tai tell me...tell me what's wrong?"

Silence ruled his tongue. He feared turning around, because to turn meant having to look into her eyes, those sad, gentle, innocent, kind eyes. He could not lie to such eyes no matter what was at stake. It was because of those eyes that he did bother to tell her how he survived Fire Storm. He knew she would see right through the false tale he had told his mother and friends.

He stood still, he stood silent and Sora stood waiting for an answer. _'What should I do...master...'_ he received no reply. The mind link between him and his master was silent and he realized was on his own for this

"Tai..." Sora cried softly.

He finally gave in and sighed gently as he looked off to the left from corner his eyes.

"Sora...tell me, when you saw the aftermath of Fire Storm how did you react. When you saw the remnants left behind by my storm what...what did you think of me."

The golden light gifted looked downwards a ways, "When I saw your gravesite, I was devastated. My heart was filled with an anger I couldn't portray. It just wouldn't come out so I just cried, and I cried and I cried until I could cry no more. I could only imagine the horrors that were inflicted upon you as you were in the juvenile hall and I couldn't help but blame myself for becoming so weak and frail. If I hadn't broken, if I hadn't become so weak that I required either you or Matt for a shield, then maybe...just maybe you wouldn't have gone to juvenile hall and gave birth to fire storm. If I had been stronger, then maybe your father would still be alive."

"Sora..."

"I feel as if the blood that was split on the day the school was destroyed and during Fire Storm is also on my hands for becoming so weak."

"Sora...you're...you're not responsible for anything. Every life that was lost to the fire that destroyed the school, every life that was devoured by Fire Storm is on my hands. The blood stains my hands alone and that includes a small partition of my dad's blood."

"Your, dad...but Tai Pure Blood..."

"...killed my father while he was protecting Kari, I know, but he left home to look for Kari because I didn't pick her up on time and she had started walking home not wanting to worry mom and dad. If I had just done what I should have done and gone to pick her up then maybe he'd still be alive right now."

"But you were late to pick her up because you were protecting me. Because I had grown so weak I couldn't protect myself anymore."

"You're not weak Sora; you're stronger than you know. You just can't see it anymore," he said kindly. "The lives that were lost to the burning of the school and the lives that were lost to Fire Storm like the lives that were lost to my awakening powers are my fault, and the blood is my hands." He breathed and blinked slowly, "The hatred so many people hold for me is fair and jus. I thought, in the past, that I understood it with Pure Blood's murder of my father. I thought I understood the hatred people held for me, but I was wrong. There's a wide gap between hating a single person and hating a group of persons. I only recently realized that difference." He gripped his fist as strings of fire continued to circle his body. Sadness and regret reflected themselves in his eyes and his heart ached with pain. "So much blood is on my hands, more than I ever that possible for someone at my age and so many people hate me at such level that they'll do anything to get revenge against me even if it's through one of the people I love." A tear dripped from his eye. "My father's death, the destruction of the school, fire storm, my mother's coma…they're all my fault! I'm to blame...for all it. My fault...all my fault." Tears dripped lightly from his fire red eyes.

Sora looked at him. She had never seen him so sad before. She lowered her head not knowing what to do. In her eyes he was always strong...always so courageous and void of fear. Yet now she saw a part of him that wasn't him, or at least from what she had seen of him. When she looked at him now however, she saw...she saw a bit of herself as she was now. Ever since her transformation into a Gifted she grew more and more fearful of naturals. She was even for a time afraid of her parents. Even today she fears naturals, fears the slings and arrows of persecution that will be fired her way should they ever learn of what she had become. She looked at her sorrow ridden childhood friend when her Elvin ears caught the gentle sound a softly made foot step. She turned her to left and looked at the figure hiding behind a near by tree. She looked at him and he looked back as she shook her head. He tried to whisper an argument but she merely shook her again and he sunk back into his hiding place.

Sora walked up to the lightly crying Tai and rested her head and hands on his back. The Fire Gifted stood still and he looked back at her a little ways, "Sora,"

"Please, please don't cry, Tai," she requested gently and sadly. "I know that the school and Firestorm were at your hands, but please, please don't shoulder this all on your own. Please don't hold all the blame. You were unable to meet Kari on time because you were protecting me. Your flames destroyed the school because you were protecting me, and because of it you were taken away to that juvenile hell." She rose up and he turned towards her a bit. They looked into each others eyes and she touched the right side of his face and gilded her thumb slowly and carefully over the scare resting beneath his right eye. "This scare...and all others that lay beneath your cloths. All there, because you protecting me...because you protected me, you suffered so much."

Tai looked into his friend's eyes, but as he did, he almost didn't see her as a friend. Her silk soft hand against his cheek, her innocent gaze shining upon him as strings of golden light circled her body, all of it, her very being standing before him, so close to him, eased his trouble heart and soul. He cared for her, more than he anyone knew. He touched her hand gentle as it lay on his face and caressed. He wanted her, deep down he longed for her. He wanted to hold her, love her...kiss her...but no...this was wrong. He had asked her to return to his friend. He had returned her to his best friend...this was wrong...he had to stop it. His emotions, his heart with them, his power echoed them. His control...the control he had work so hard to obtain, it was slipping...he couldn't let it. He had to stop it from going any further. He was grateful for her comfort her efforts to ease his pain, but now he had to stop it.

"Sora...stop," he said suddenly and hesitantly as he gently gripped her hand and pulled it down from his face. She looked at him in confusion, "I know you're only trying to help me, but this is going too far. You're my best friend's girlfriend for crying out loud. If Matt saw us like this he'd be furious." His flames smoothed out and his control slowly returned.

"I'm sorry, it's just that, I was afraid that you..." she began as she turned from away from him a bit.

"Afraid that I'll what?"

"That you'll leave as soon as your family is settle in I'm afraid you'll leave and never come back." He was silent yet again and Sora looked at him, reading him like a book. "I'm right aren't I? You're not planning on staying are you? You're planning on staying in hiding aren't you?" she cried worryingly and fearfully.

He looked away from her, "It's just that so many people..."

"I know it's not easy having so many arrows of hate pointed at you. Arrows that might ricochet and hurt one of the people you love," she said with a bit of understand as she turned her back to him.

"I'm sorry I just can't..."

"It's alright I understand," she said kindly with a sad smile. "It'll just be so hard to say what could be a permanent goodbye."

"Sora..."

She took a deep breath and tried her best to bear a mask of strength, "Well though it will be hard I'll accept your decision, but you have to promise you'll come visit when you can. I'm sure your mother and Kari will understand if you explain it to them and I'm sure they'll agree to it as long you keep up at a discreet contact." He was silent. "The others might put a bit of fuss, but I'm sure they'll understand and it's not like we're helpless without you. Mimi's a pretty good fighter now and Davis isn't too bad either. He's grown up a lot."

"Sora..."

"Ken and Yolei will more than likely accept it though they may not be too happy about it. Joe and Izzy will likely debate about it, but I'm sure they support you; and TK and Cody should be fine with, since it is life and your decision."

"And Matt," he asked.

"Matt..." Sora said softy. She giggled a little trying her best to mask her sadness, "Matt, he's been trying so hard to make things up to me. I'm sure...what happened before won't happen again." She shivered a little as touched the light burn mark on her left arm. "I'm sure he'll understand."

"No I wont!" a voice cried suddenly.

"Who's there?" Tai demanded, placing himself in front of Sora like a bodyguard. Slowly a familiar figure walked out slowly from behind a near by tree with blue strings of fire circling his torso.

"Matt..." Tai said looking at his blonde haired friend.

Matt stood infused with anger, his fists gripped tightly like an anger filled boxer. He walked slowly walked towards Tai, "You...you..." he said with rage, "You...Idiot!" he charged at Tai and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, but in the blink of eye Tai broke free of Matt's grip spun behind him and delivered a harsh hit to his friend's back with his palm.

"Matt!" Sora cried with worry as she went to his side.

The impact had knocked Matt to the ground and left him standing on all fours. His face dominated with a sorrowful anger, "You idiot...why, why are you just going to hide?" he asked turning towards him. Tai gave as silent reply, "Answer me! Why you going to hide like a coward?"

Tai couldn't bear to look at his friend. His head turned towards the black marble steeple covered in names and the memory of the ceremony replayed it in his mind, "So much hatred is arrayed against me. Some of them are satisfied with me being dead, but I'm not dead and once they find that out they'll do anything they can to get revenge against me. Whether it be directly, are through some I care for," he explained sadly. He turned towards them. "Before I revealed myself to you guys, I was dying after Firestorm until some kind people found me. I asked them to let me die. I thought my mother and sister were dead because of Fire Storm, because of something I gave birth to. Do you have any idea what having that kind of guilt is like. The pain of having your relatives killed at your own hands. Words alone could not express the joy I felt when I learned they were alive. I...I don't want to feel that pain again and I don't want to place you guys endanger. Even by just standing near me you're a target for MY enemies." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He calmed himself and loosened his fist to an open hand. "For every choice a consequence it's something I learned while I was in hiding. For every choice I make it more than often effects someone elses life and two of my choices have had harsh consequences."

Matt was silent, he calmed himself as while and stood with Sora's aid, "You mean when chose to protect Sora?" Tai gave no reply. "Sora's your friend Tai, she's known you longer than any of us and she's the only person who comes close to knowing you longer than Kari. When you started acting as her shield, you were always there for her. You always act as the first line of defense while I was the second and you never let your enemies break through." He blinked slowly, "But it wasn't just for Sora that you acted as a shield for, it was also for every Gifted or natural you saw endanger. You'd always been like that, it's who you are, and it's the only thing about you that hasn't changed ever since your powers awoke during that soccer match." He touched Sora's soft hand on his arm and looked at her. "Even now I can't thank you enough for being you, for not letting anything get the way of you being who you are. Though sometimes I wonder, how is it that someone can be so unselfish, so uncaring about their own well-being to act like that. There are few such people in this world who are like that and there are times when I believe in the world today you may just be the only person like that. Though you hated naturals for the death of your father you continued to try and help those who need it even if they refused to accept it you helped them anyway and without thanks." He smiled a serious but friendly smile. "It's for that I admire you, but now by saying you not going to come back just because of the hatred aimed at you, isn't that being a little selfish? Isn't say something like that completely against who you are?"

Tai closed eyes. He remembered the past for before he became a Gifted and after.

"Tai, tell me if you could relive your life as Gifted from the day you got your powers all the way to now would you do anything different?"

Tai remained silent, his ears had embraced every word Matt spoke and at the same time he reflected upon them, "I...I..." he began…

"Well, well what do we have here?" a cruel voice suddenly interrupted

Matt and Sora turned around to find a small gang of teens headed by a familiar figure walking towards them. Matt pulled Sora behind him and glanced back at Tai only to find that he was no longer there. 'Guess he's made his decision,' he thought as the boys stop before him.

The leader looked at Matt with his brown eyes and smiled a twisted smile of delight, "If isn't little Matt Yamato my former band leader been-a-while?"

"Jake..." Matt replied.

"Matt do you..." Sora started to ask.

"Don't you recognize him; he was a member of my old band before my powers awoke. He was also the natural you stop me from killing when he and his friend ambushed in the alley a couple months back."

"Yeah, yeah, but enough chit-chat, I'm here on business."

"And what would that be?" Matt asked coldly and seriously holding Sora behind him.

"There's a rumor going around that Tai Kamiya, never died at Fire Storm," Jake said.

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear," Matt replied.

"Point taken but when you think about it makes sense, I mean after all his body was never," Jake said.

"Of it wasn't it, idiot, it was incarnated by Fire Storm," Matt said.

"Oh please, he was pretty made of Fire so how could he possibly be destroyed by it?" Jake questioned, "Besides I'm not as dumb as people think I am. I made sure this rumor was true before taking action."

"Really and just what have you found out?"

"If you must know," Jake said smartly, "last month Mrs. Kamiya awoke from her coma with the aid of her child Kari Kamiya, of course that's what the news and police reported. But according to some witnesses there another person among Kari's large group of friends and I don't mean that detective who killed Principle Yor-yin, or you."

"Our group has many friends what's your point?"

"The point is I believe the person was Tai and this rumor only supports it. Not to mention the reports of not one but two people visiting Mrs. Kamiya in the hospital and calling her mother," Jake pointed out in matter-of-fact tone. "So why would someone call some else mother unless that was their mother?"

"Blood doesn't disqualify someone from being someone else's mother. A woman can be child's mother in heart and spirit alone," Matt said.

"Another good point, but the guy whose been visiting her along with her daughter is a Fire Gifted. So who else could it be other than Tai Kamiya?"

Matt was stumped. Jake's reasoning for too close to the truth for someone like him. It didn't make any sense. All he could do now was find out what Jake was up too, "You have pretty impressive information. So just what are you planning to do with it?"

"Simple, I'm going to prove the rumor to be true and the best way to do that is to force Tai Kamiya out of hiding and best way to do that is through someone with a personal relation to him," Jake explained, "But the security on Kari's way too tight for anyone to just walk and nab her. There's a police officer following her around wherever she goes." He sets his eyes on the cloaked teenage girl behind young Yamato, "So since Kari's out of the picture the next best person is Sora Takenouchi, Tai Kamiya's closest and dearest friend."

Sora sunk further behind Matt as strings of golden light circled about her body with worry, "You'll get Sora over my dead body," Matt declared angrily.

"That's the plan," Jake said as he and his small gang each pulled out a gun and aimed them at Matt, "Remember what they told us ready...FIRE!"

The sound of a gun Fire rang through the air and a wall of Blue fire rose from nowhere and intercepted the bullets. Matt strangely just stood there in a fighting stance as if he was trying to hold himself back and force himself to attack at the same time. 'What am I doing, I have to attack...but if do I might go berserk again and if I do then I might...' he thought confusingly as his barrier began to suddenly vanish.

"Now while it's going down!" Jake order and he his men fired again!

This time no wall rose to protect him. Matt froze as the bullets ripped through the air like meteors through the atmosphere. Closer and closer they came to his heart when out of nowhere his good friend jumped in front of him and a wall of Fire rose and incinerated the bullets.

"Tai!" Matt said surprisingly.

"To answer your question, Matt, no I wouldn't do anything differently, I'd do everything the same way I did before, it's just who I am," Tai said boldly and calmly.

"Tai..." Sora said.

Tai looked at Jake with his back turned towards his friends, "The barrier that protects Gifted only stays if the attack is continuous one, like a blast from a Fire Hose but if one attacks once, waits for the barrier to start receding then attacks again then the Gifted is vulnerable to the second attack," he explained, That weakness isn't know to common punks like you, unless their of course there working for Pure Blood as covert members."

"Pure Blood? Jake's part of Pure Blood?" Matt asked shockingly, "I knew he was angry about his brother, but not that angry."

"Hatred changes people from when we first knew them. Fanatic groups like Pure Blood are united mostly by hatred for a common thing and in this case that hatred is for Gifted. Jake works for Pure Blood on a lesser note and probably hoped he could climb to a better position by forcing me out," Tai said calmly, "Isn't that right, Jake..."

Jake didn't answer him, he just looked at Tai with hate and aimed his gun. "You have no idea how long I've wanted this, now you'll die, Fire Demon."

"Matt, protect Sora," Tai ordered as Jake and his gang fired their guns. Tai's barrier rose and blocked the bullets, and Tai charged at Jake soon after

"What the..." Jake said as Tai was suddenly before about to punch in his face.

"Fast aren't I?" Tai smirked smartly as he punched Jake in the face and sent him flying to the ground.

Jake's friends stood stunned as their leader lay on the ground and Tai wasted no time turning his attacks towards them. They tried to fight, but Tai merely dodged their punches with ease. Tai moved from one opponent to the next and one by one they fell to Tai's fast dance of punches and kicks before they knew it the fight was over before it even had begun and Jake and his gang lay on the ground out cold.

Matt and Sora stood with their eyes wide open with shock at what they'd just seen. Tai turned and walked over to them with a friendly smile on his face, "Man, this has to be the easiest fight I ever won. I doubt those guys even knew how to throw a punch."

Matt looked at his friend with surprise. He had heard from the others that Tai was a good fighter but what he did just saw now was unbelievable, "Man, between you and Mimi I'm falling behind!"

"What makes say that?" Tai asked.

"Matt lost to Mimi in a sparing match," Sora said smiling friendly

"Only because I underestimated her, in our last match..."

"You lasted three minutes longer but she still beat you," Sora said with a smile.

"So, you lost to Mimi...Mimi Tachikawa, twice...in a row?" Tai asked surprisingly.

"Yeah," Matt grumbled embarrassingly.

"She's really gotten that good. Maybe I'll take her on someday," Tai laughed, "but in any case." He blinked slowly, "Thanks Matt. You helped me realize something."

"What?" Matt asked.

"I was starting to feel regret over the lives my flames took and felt that regret because innocent people like Yuki died at the hands of my flames even if was accident my hands still killed her. It wasn't just her, but there a lot of people who died at my hands that did hate gifted. When I was in juvenile some people actually how it felt to have powers. Some even wish they had them themselves. The regret I felt was for them. As a result of their deaths their loved one came to hate so much that they do anything to get revenge even if its through some I loved. I thought that by not coming back I'd be protecting you guys, when in reality I was actually just making you guys the direct target for my enemies." He blinked slowly, "If it's one thing I hate to see, it's to see my friends hurt by the consequences for my decisions. Which why I'm going to continue with my original plan, to stay in hiding until my mother is out of the hospital and then try to reveal my self to the world until its time to register for school."

"Tai..." Sora said.

"Thank you both for helping this trial," Tai said.

"Hey, don't mention it that's just one of a hundred I owe you," Matt replied.

The fire gifted looked at his friends when a voice rang through his mind and he looked upward the settling dusk sky, "I have to go, but I called detective Jin-son while I was hiding in the tree earlier. He and some other police will be here soon enough to pick up Jake and his gang. They won't be telling anyone I'm alive anytime soon."

"We'll wait for the detective and give the report. Take care of yourself and be careful out there," Sora said with an innocent smile.

"I will don't worry," he then turned around and headed for the exit.

Matt and Sora watched him leave, than Matt recalled something...

"Hey Sora about what happened between you and Tai earlier?" he said with some concern.

Sora, stood still and silent for a moment as her Elvin ear picked the sound of police sirens, "Oh what do know the police are almost here it would be rude to keep them waiting what do you say we go and meet them at the entrance." With that she ran off towards the entrance to the cemetery.

"Hey wait a minute," Matt cried following quickly after.

Tai had already gotten on his bike and driven off by the time the police showed up and he was now on his way back temporary home with his master, _'Master,' he said respectfully, 'You knew what was bothering me didn't you?'_

'_I had an idea of what it was,'_

'_Then why didn't you say something to me?'_

'_Some lessons my student are best learned with the aid of one's friends than one's master. You will soon be back with your family and there many trials that await you. I will try my best to aid you them, but you must always remember that some lessons you must learn without my help, but enough this day was a rest for you, tomorrow and up until you return to your family. You will train and learn.'_

"_Yes Master...'_


	11. Chapter X: The Calm before a Storm

Tears of the Gifted

Chapter X: The Calm before a Storm

Close eyed, Tai sits upon his knees with hands on his hips as he basks in the golden light of the new dawn. He was in his new school uniform of long sleeved black dress shirt that hung down half foot past in his waist and had a short collar that wrapped around his neck like strip of paper around a cup, blacks buttons ran down the middle between two then red stripes. The top of his black pants was hidden by the shirt and hang down as evenly as his shirt and hid the tugs of his of black dress shoes and on his scared hands he wore black gloves. Strings of fire circled his body slowly as his dark red hair flew in the post-summer breeze and his thoughts looked back upon recent events.

After he appeared to take the entrance exams for Odaiba High, the entire world quickly became aware that the Father of Firestorm was very much alive. This started an up roar through out the public of Anti-gifted in Japan demanding he be arrested for break out charges and murder. However, there were those, both pro-gifted and those who were neutral between the two factions of naturals, who believed that after all he had been through, Tai Kamiya and his family had suffered enough.

All chargers against him were dropped and he was allowed to take the entrance exams on the same level as Matt and Sora. He not only passed the exams, he passed them with high marks, the highest he'd ever gotten. From the entrance exams in August to the first day of school in September, Tai endured weeks of protests outside his family's new home. Tai was thankful that his mother and sister were safe elsewhere at the time. Tai could have very easily broken up the protest himself, as he demonstrated when a few of the protesters, who turned out to be crazed Anti-gifted fanatics from Pure Blood, attacked him. Tai quickly dealt with the attackers with ease without using even a spark of his powers.

As the first day of school drew near and the protests and hate letters continued, Tai began to worry for his mother who would be coming to the new apartment for the first time and would need rest to fully recover her health. He voiced his concern to Jin-son who understood and pulled a few strings within the police force and arranged an elite escort for the widow Kamiya, but it would take more than just an escort to get his mother the peace she needed to rest so Tai made a bold move and stood before the protesters. He told them.

"I regret and grieve for the lives lost to Firestorm and the destruction of Odaiba High. However I will not allow myself to plague by the past, nor will I allow my family to suffer for my deeds. If there is anyone out there who truly wishes to exact their hatred than do it now and move on, I will not fight back." No one answered his call and with that the protests came to an end.

Tai spent the remaining days of the summer working security for the apartment building at night and training with his Master, Shu-young, during the day. The protests had ended but the battle was long from over. Pure Blood, though still acting only through its covert members was still out there causing trouble for Gifted and they were more determined than ever to make all Gifted suffer. Tai knew his nightly alter ego, had a long journey ahead of him before he found a way to shut Pure Blood down for good.

Tai opened his eyes and looked at the raising sun. His thoughts circled around the possible events to come and the events of the past. It would be a lie to say he wasn't worried. He stood and conducted dance of martial arts to the air and sun. Doing it relaxed him and cleared his mind for the day ahead. He performed one move after another and smooth strings of fire almost like rays, circle his body. Not one of his friends including his sister knew his secret. Jin-son was the only one aware of Tai's full abilities.

'Am I really ready for this?' he thought.

'_You showed great courage, my student when you confronted the protesters before your home. You will be fine as long as you believe in your self,'_

'_Master,' Tai said in thought._

'_Listen well my student, the days to come will be long and difficult for all Gifted. You will be an example to them all. Remain calm and stand firm. Show calmness in the face rage and serenity to eyes of anger. Many tests await you, my student, and Gifted have still only just began their evolution. There still many changes yet to come.'_

'_Like what Master, I know Kari's skin suddenly turning pale is one but what else is there?'_

'_You will see in due time my student, in due time.'_

With that his Master's voice faded from mind and he was alone. He gazed out over the city at the sun, his cloths lightly flapping in the breeze. He took a deep breath and then walked to the edge of the roof and looked down the row of balconies beneath him leading to the ground.

Then without hesitation he jumped! He fell several floors and until he reached the fourth floor grabbed onto one of the balcony railings hung for but a second and then flipped himself over to the other side. Standing firmly on the balcony he turned and looked out at the city once more and then went to the sliding glass door behind and opened it and went insider the chamber behind it.

The room in which he stood was simple. It was split between a family room and a small kitchen. In the center of the living room just five feet in front of the sliding glass door, were two couches that formed half a rectangle, a three-sitter and two-sitter, surrounding a coffee table with the long portion facing the three-sitter. In the corner east of the sliding the sliding glass door was a medium sized television sitting firmly on a wooden stand with a small self and drawer beneath it.

The kitchen portion was near the front door and tile floored and separated from the family room with a bar like counter, with cabinets built in, that formed half rectangle, above it hang some smaller cabinets for cups and bowls. The larger set of cabinets was to the far northeast corner. There four of them four feet in width there were four doors, two above the others, and each one canceled two salves. Next to them, on the left, was a refrigerator and next to it a stove with light hanging above it. On the Westside of the kitchen built into the counter was a sink with a dish rack next to it. Lastly in the far south west corner of the room was a small table square with four chairs and small pot of flowers sitting in the center.

Everything was simple though a bit compact. It was all they could really afford and they received it through the mercy and pity. He walked down a short near by hall to a room in the back on the left side near another set of cabinets, two on the floor with a counter on top and another two above it. He opened the door to the room and entered. Behind it was a simple, but small bedroom with a bunk-bed against the north wall near the door, a single desk with a computer on it in the south east corner, next to it a large window hidden by blinds. A closet stood in the west wall and within a four foot distance of wall between it and the window stood a vanity. Tai went to the window and pulled up the blinds allowing the dawn light to shine in. He then looked back at the bed and a pale skinned girl sleeping peacefully in the bottom bunk. He went to her and looked at her. She was smiling as she slept.

'Dreaming about Davis again no doubt," he said to himself smiling. He then knelt down and shook her, "Hey Kari time to get up and get ready for school; don't want to be late for the first day do you?"

Kari opened her eyes a bit and then closed them again tightly as she turned away from the light not yet ready to leave her dreams. Tai sighed a smile and shook her again, "You can see Davis again at school now get up and get dress."

Kari reluctantly sat up, her silver hair tangled like vines on an old building. She starched and then crawled and sat at the edge of the bed, silver strings of light circling her torso. She rubbed her eyes, starched again and looked at her brother sleepily and frowned.

"Why did you have to wake me, I was having such a nice dream," she asked.

"You can dream about your boyfriend again later. Right now you have to get ready for school."

Kari just looked at him with a soar expression and then got up and walked to her closet. Her pale skin, tingled silver hair and pure white night gown made her look almost ghost like in the dawn light.

Tai watched for her a moment more and then left and went to the kitchen. There he took a pot from the lower cabinets and filled it with water. He set the pot on the stove and was about to turn it on but looked around smiled smartly and placed his hand on the side of the pot. Strings of fire circled his hand and the water in the pot quickly came to a boil.

'Here's one way to save on the gas bill,' he thought to himself amusingly.

He then went to the larger cabinets and retrieved a box of oatmeal. He poured some it into the pot and then used a wooden spoon from a drawer to stir it up. Once the oatmeal was finished he cut up some apples and stirred them in along with some cinnamon and sugar all while providing the heat needed to cook himself.

Once he was finished he poured the oatmeal into three small bowls he placed the first on the bar and the last on a tray held up by two stands. He then took a carton of orange juice from the fridge and three medium sized cups from the cabinet above and filled them up. He placed to of the cups near the bowls on the counter and then placed the last one on the tray.

After fetching some spoons and placing one of them on the tray, He picked up the tray and carried it out of the kitchen and walked to and stopped at door to a room just next to his and Kari's. Balancing the tray carefully and he knocked on the door lightly and then entered.

"Mom, you awake?" he asked kindly.

The room was similar to that of his, but had the closet near the door and a full sized bed, which took up most of the room, in the center against the east wall and a night with on it on both sides. Just across from the bed was a window near the south west corner and, lying in the middle of the bed was a middle aged woman in her mid thirties, but looked to be in her late twenties. Her hair was brown and straight and flowed half a foot past her neck. She was brown eyed and slightly pale as if she had been struck with an illness. She wore a plain white night gown and was reading a book when she heard Tai enter the room turned her attention to him.

"Morning mother," Tai said kindly.

"Good, morning Tai," she replied.

Tai went to the bed, set the tray over her lap and then sat on the side of the bed. She closed her eyes sniffed the scent of apple and cinnamon and smiled, "It smells delicious, when did you learn to cook?"

"A friend," he replied smiling.

She took her spoon and ate some of the oatmeal and smiled with delight. "Tests just as good as it smells."

"I'm glad you like it."

She smiled and then looked at the bowl. She blinked slowly and then took motherly face concern, "Tai, listen I understand you wish do what you can, but I don't want you burden yourself too much. I want you to do well in school and get a good education." She turned and looked at him, "You have so much potential it would be a shame to waste it."

"Don't worry won't I let my new responsibilities get in the way of my education."

"Getting a good education is also your responsibility. Don't forget that you didn't go through all out that studying just do badly on your classes."

"I won't,"

"Good," she took another bite of her oatmeal and blinked slowly, "And one more thing, I don't want you working yourself to death. Don't be afraid to live a little have some fun once in while. You're only young once after all."

"Yes, ma'am," Tai replied smiling.

She nodded, "Now go and get you're self something to eat before you leave."

He nodded and then left the room. Back in the family room he found Kari sitting at the table eating the oatmeal he made her. She was in the girl's version of the Odaiba High uniform. She wore a black dress that reached to ankles with a red hem, a black shirt, with a caller much like her brother's, that hid every inch of her torso. Black buttons flowed down the middle between two thin red lines and she wore red sash tied around her waist that's tails hung down at her side. On her feet she black short heeled shoes and black socks. Her hair was neat combed and brushed out and had two thin braids warped from the sides of her head to the back and tied together by a black, red outlined ribbon.

He grabbed his own bowl of food and spoon from the kitchen and joined her at the table.

"This is surprisingly good considering that you made it," Kari said kindly.

"Thanks," he replied.

"Where did you learn how cook. I thought you hated cooking."

"I did, but a friend taught me the importance of knowing how."

"Oh yah," she said taking a bite, "Who's that?"

"Just someone who's been a real big help to me since Firestorm."

"Well, whoever they are I'm really grateful to them for taking such good care of you."

Tai smiled and then went about eating his own meal.

There was silence between as they ate, but then suddenly Kari stopped and looked at her brother, "Hey Tai?" she asked.

"Yes,"

"Will...will you ever tell the real story of how you survived?"

He just smiled at her, "Someday Kari, Someday."

She smiled back and then went back to eating her meal.

When they finished eating they bid their mother farewell, retrieved their book bags and couple of helmets and then left the apartment.

Down the parking lot Tai back out his bike from its parking space and striped his and Kari's book bags in a basket on the side. They put on their helmets and then got on, but just started up the bike Tai's eyes quickly caught sight of two men looking at them from a car. Tai looked back and squinted.

'It's gonna be a long day,' he thought worryingly.

He started his bike and then drove off with Kari holding on to his waist firmly. The two men followed shortly…


	12. Chapter XI: Thus Begins the First Day

Tears of the Gifted

Chapter XI: Thus Begins the First Day

Strings of fire circling his body, Tai glanced into his side mirror to find the two men still following him and his sister from within their car. However all the way to the school the two men didn't fire a single bullet, but merely observed him. Tai found it strange that they didn't attack, but he still reminded on guard. As the neared the school the two men two disappeared into the traffic. Tai was unease about not knowing where they were but he was glad they were gone at least for the moment.

When they arrived at the school he parked his bike in the student parking lot and he and Kari got off. The two took their helmets off and strapped them firmly into the basket on the side of the bike in place of their book bags and then they headed for the school building.

The school, to their surprise was made of brick and every building was covered in veins and surrounded by flowers of various color. In the center of the school stood a sakura tree with a cherry wood circular beach around at. North of the tree was the main class room building with the sixth grade on the second floor, seventh on the third and so on? On the first floor of the school building was the library, cafeteria, computer lap, and nurses office.

Two the east of the tree was the office building holding the teachers offices, the principal's office, security office, the offices to each grades counselor and the main school office.

To the west of the tree, was the gym and locker rooms, the baseball, soccer, and track fields; the pool area, and lastly the showers. South of the tree was the school gate that opened up to the parking lot and was embedded into a full-sized brick wall. Like the rest of the school it was covered in vines, even the black iron gate in which it held.

"Wow, it looks like some kind of fancy private school for rich kids," Kari said as they neared the school.

Tai didn't really hear her comment. He was too busy thinking about where those two men would have gone.

When they crossed to the other side of the gate Kari gasped in admiration. The grounds were covered in grass other than the twenty foot wide brick path that led up to the cherry tree and the split around and circled the tree. Fifteen foot wide paths leading away from the tree spawned out in every direction leading up to the different school buildings. There ten foot wide side paths leading to circler patches of brick with small cherry wood benches along the side. One side path in particular lad to a smaller building near the gate but close to the main office, holding the guise of a large subway entrance; it had stairs leading downward. Along the sides of the paths were black lamps as high at the wall each within fifteen feet of the other and between the ones along the main paths were benches each with red peddle trash bins next to them. There were also sakura trees smaller than the one in the canter placed in random locations ready to provide shad on the hot days to come later in the school year.

"Wow! It's so beautiful." Kari said as she turned in circles looking at everything around her. Then she stopped as and her eyes set upon the large Sakura tree in the center where a small group of students were gathered. They were the remaining members of Japan's Digidestined expect for young Cody.

Kari closed her eyes for a moment with her hand to heart as she breathed in out quickly and deeply her eyes full of love and passion, "Davis!" she cried joyously running over to them.

Davis turned eyes brightened as he saw her, "Kari!" he ran towards her and as they reached on another Kari leaped at him and wrapped her arms around his neck sending them into a spin. Davis embraced her as they came to a stop, his back to the others. They kissed for a moment but parted before anyone could notice their foreheads touching and eyes filled with passion.

"Finally I can once again hold my white blossom in my arms," Davis said.

"This is but the first of many times to come. The chaos created from the news of brother being alive kept us apart since the entrance exams in August," Kari said.

"But now that chaos has been subdued and we can we be together once again."

"Yes."

They kissed once again but it ended quickly as Tai reached them.

"Oh Tai," Davis said slightly nervous.

"Relax, Davis, I've known have been kissing since the day my mother woke up. But if you were to go beyond kissing I'd to have to put you in the hospital," Tai said friendly, but seriously with a small smile.

Kari and Davis giggle nervously and then walked with him to where the others were waiting for them.

"Hey," Matt greeted. He and Tai clamped hands in the air. "So what do you think of the new school."

"It's alright," Tai replied friendly.

"I think it's great. It's about we got something back after all we've suffered and the uniforms aren't bed either," Matt said.

"Speak for yourself," Mimi said sourly, "Us girl water Gifted prefer a bit more freedom of movement."

"Yeah, couldn't they have come up with a short skirt version? It wouldn't even half to go up pass the knee," Yolei pouted.

"Actually, Yolei I think you look very pretty," Ken said.

"Really, then maybe it's not too bad," Yolei said suddenly brightening up.

"Believe it or not what you see around us now is just the icing on the cake," Joe said. "Wait until lunch time when they open up the best feature of all and it's exclusively for Gifted with no naturals allowed with out a Gifted accompanying them. Willingly of course."

"Should be great if it's Gifted only," Izzy said. He then turned to Tai, "So Tai how are things going for you?"

"Pretty well, we haven't had any problems since my mom moved into the new apartment," Tai replied.

"How is your mother?" TK asked.

"She's alright, Mrs. Takenouchi volunteered to look after her until she's able to work again," Tai answered.

"That's good to hear, guessed the Kamiya Family's going to be alright from here on," Matt said. "Oh by the way, are still going to take Sora home after school?"

"Yes, I promised Mrs. Takenouchi I would," Tai replied.

"But if you're giving Sora a ride home how's Kari getting back?" Mimi asked.

"I'm going home with, Davis," Kari said.

"And Tai will pick up her later on," Davis said.

The young couple had they're eyes set more on one another than anyone else in the group.

"What are you going over there for?" Yolei asked.

"To...do homework," Kari and Davis answered blushing.

"Ah huh." Yolei and the others said with disbelief.

"But we are?" the young couple said.

"Sure…of course you are," TK said. "Tai are you sure it's such a good idea to have them together after school?"

"It'll be alright," Tai said, "Mrs. Motomiya promised to make sure they got their homework done the minute they get there. Besides they won't have too much time to be alone together now that school's started and I've already had a talk with Davis." He looked Davis sharp in the eye. "Have it I."

"Yes sir," Davis said in a nervous tone.

Kari giggle at her love's reaction along with the others and various topics of conversation soon followed.

However, not all of the digidestined took part in the conversing. There was one who was rather quiet amongst the chatter around her. That person was Sora. She sat quiet and still on the bench her hands in her lap. Her new black cloak and hood, with red outlining, was firmly over her head hiding her elfish ears. She looked around at everyone, Natural and Gifted. She the saw looks of hate and disgust on the faces of some of the naturals and on the faces of most Gifted she looks of nervousness and fear, feelings she shared whole heartedly. She looked at her friends, but none of them held those feelings as far as she could see and it only made her feel that much worse.

'Why?' she thought, that single word echoing through mind, 'Why are they like that? Aren't they afraid?' She looked at them again and then lowered her head down and reached into her cloak with her left hand and caressed her pointy ear. 'So many tests, so many studies and yet...neither my father or Dr. Kaito know what's wrong with me.' she then froze, 'What if...what if someone pulls my hood off.' The very thought sent a wave of fear through like lightening through a metal rod. She slowly began to shake and then held herself fearfully and closed eyes. A single tear escaped her closed eye and fell like a rain drop onto the brick path below, its splash but a silent whisper amongst the roar of voices around her. As another tear began to slip from her eyes she suddenly felt it wiped away and familiar warmth graced her cheek. She opened her eyes and soon found herself looking into the eyes of her childhood friend, his warm hand pressed gently on the side of her face.

"It's ok Sora, I...we won't let anyone hurt you," Tai said kindly.

"We know how you feel about being here, but you don't have to be afraid. We're all here for you, even that jerk of boyfriend of yours…I guess," Mimi said.

Matt didn't bother to response to Mimi's comment and just looked at Sora and touched her. She flinched under his touched. "Things won't be like they were before. I'll do my best to protect you like I'm supposed to do as your boyfriend."

"Don't get us wrong though, cause it would be a lie to say we weren't afraid," Kari said, "All of us will be more active than we've been over the past months since firestorm and will likely encounter more anti-gifted in the days to come, but if we stick together everything will be alright."

"We've faced many challenges being digidestined and by working together we've always managed to overcome them. Being Gifted is just another challenge, one we can beat, it'll just take time," Davis said.

Sora looked at all her friends and smiled lightly, as she shad another tear, "Thank You,"

Tai nodded at her, "We're all here for you Sora, remember that." She nodded and the two of them stood up. "Come on let's get to..." he started when he stopped and suddenly creaked half a smile and closed his eyes. He then suddenly swayed his head to the left and dodged a punch that flew at him from behind. He quickly grabbed the wrist of his assailant and then glanced back to find a black haired girl with a pony hanging on her head like a horsed tail from its rear, and bonded by a black ribbon.

The others were caught completely by surprised and froze not knowing what was going to happen. Matt and Mimi stood ready to fight. Davis held Kari behind him and everyone else was just tense. All were silent until Tai said, "Nice try Karina, but you'll have be faster than that."

The girl wore a soar expression, "I thought you might dodge," she said coldly. But then she then suddenly traded her sour look for a sly smile, "But you can't blame me for trying." He released her, turned around and the two clamped hands in the air.

Instantly the tension the others felt dropped to wide eyed surprise and confusion.

"So how do you like the new school?" Tai said.

"It's ok, could use a bit more black. As for the uniforms, I like the black with red thing, but I'd prefer it if they were shorter. At least up to the knee. It's completely impossible for me to kick in this thing without tearing it."

"My little sister likes it."

"Of course she does. She's a Light Gifted," Karina said. She looked over at his surprised friends with dropped shoulders and popping eyes. "Speaking of whom, are you going to introduce me or what?"

"Oh right," Tai said as he turned to his friends, "Guys, this Karina Drakes, the daughter of the family that saved my life. Karina this is Joe, Matt, Mimi, Davis, Izzy, Yolei, TK, Ken my little sister Kari, her boyfriend Davis and my childhood friend Sora."

"Nice to finally meet all of you, Tai's told me a lot about you," Karina said friendly.

Kari was the first snap out of her surprise state and greeted Karina the others followed in turn with Sora being the most reluctant and greeted her from behind Matt.

"So you're one of the people who saved my brother. Thank you, our family is greatly indebted to you," Kari said kindly.

"Don't mention it, we were happy to help. You're brother's the best sparing partner I could ever have," Karina said. "Though I've lost every match so far."

"Join the club," Matt said, "I can only last about three minutes."

"Well do you expect letting your skills get rusty. You can't even last more fifteen minutes against me," Mimi said.

"You just got lucky that's all," Matt pouted.

"Ah huh yeah…you keep saying that if it makes you feel better," Mimi gloated.

"I can see you two get along REAL well," Karina joked. She then noticed the timid figure hiding behind Matt. "Hey, you there, why don't come out and let me get a better look at you."

Sora was silent she glanced at Tai who merely smiled and nodded at her. She slowly came out from behind Matt still a little nervous.

"Wow, Tai was right you are beautiful," Karina replied. She walked closer to her, but Sora took a step back nervously. "Hey don't worry Tai told all about you, I don't know all the details, but I can pretty much figure out you're a lot different than the rest of us. Though I can imagine it's nothing negative." She tried to walk closer, but Sora once again back up and then quickly went and hid behind Mimi.

"Sora's a little shy about being back at school," Mimi said.

"I don't blame her, don't worry Sora, I won't hurt you and I hope that in time I can earn your trust as I've earned Tai's," Karina said.

A bell rang throughout the school.

"There's the first bell, better get to class," Ken said. "Don't wanna be late on the day."

They went to the class rooms where thy despised little by little. When Tai, Sora, Matt and Karina reached their classroom they bid farewell to Joe and entered. The class was simple: the walls were browns marble color and head up to six rows of five seats with large a large window being opposite of the door.

"Where do you want to sit Sora?" Matt asked kindly.

Sora, said nothing. She just went to the far side of the room sat in center seat of the row closest to the window. Tai and the others followed her sat around her like a wall, with Tai in front of her Matt behind her and Karina next to her. There where naturals on that side of the room, but they moment Sora sat down they got up and moved. The room was split from then on, with naturals on the side closest to the door and Gifted on the side closest to window.

The room was silent. The Gifted's powers sang of their nervousness and naturals just either glared at them hatefully or just tried to avoid eye contact. Tai looked about his flames circling him calmly. Karina was the same way her pitch-black smoke and red lightening moved evenly and calmly, almost too much so.

Tai single to her and she loosened on her control to make her powers look like those of the other darkness Gifted, free and uncontrolled. The silence was irritating to them.

'I haven't seen a classroom this quiet in the mornings since finals day,' Tai thought. He looked around the room again he turned and looked back at Sora who had her nose in a book she brought with her from home. He looked around once more and sighed, 'From the looks of thing we don't have any pro-gifted in our class. We'll be luckily if this year goes smoothly without conflict.' Just then the teacher enter the teacher entered the classroom. Tai sat and others sat straight up in there seats, 'Well here we go.'


	13. Chapter XII: Sanctuary

Tears of the Gifted

Chapter XII: Sanctuary

As the teacher entered the room, Sora hadn't even noticed. She was too absorbed into her book. Reading had become a love of hers. Her small book self was completely filled with books. Her eyes traced along the lines, embracing every sentence and word of the story. The world around her began to fade and the world forging within his mind started to take shape…

'_The wind blew gently across lands of Seranar. The noble's daughter stood upon the balcony, her hair dancing in the passing breeze. She wiped the golden locks from her face to the shadowed corners behind her ear and looked out over the grassy plains…' _

"Sora Takenouchi…Sora Takenouchi…" a voice cried. But the elf eared light Gifted didn't hear it. All she heard was the gentle sound of her mind's voice reading book, until Tai's voice interfered.

"Hey Sora!" he whispered sharply.

His voice snapped her out of trance and she found herself staring into the eyes of a middle-aged female in the same uniform as her except that it didn't have a red sash, and had skirt that went no high than her knees and was wearing black stockings and back high heeled shoes. The woman her self looked to be fresh out of her college, somewhere in her mid twenties, had strawberry blonde hair in pony tail, and brown eyes.

"I'm glad you could rejoin Ms. Takenouchi. I like that your into reading, but not when it' distracts you from class. Please put the book away for the reminder of class. If you take it out again I will confiscate it and any other non-class associated reading you have on you understand," Sora quickly took her put it in her bag. The teacher stood up straight. "While you're at it remove your hood. Wearing it inside the school building is prohibited."

At that Sora frozen, remove her hood, she could never do that. Not with so many people around looking at her. "I'm waiting, Ms. Takenouchi." the teacher said crossing her arms and taping her foot.

Sora frozen as the teacher stood over staring her in eyes waiting for the young girl to do as she was told, when finally a calm voice eased her fears.

"Sora has special circumstances Ms. Anko," Tai said suddenly.

"Hum, what do mean?" Ms. Anko asked.

"Sora, show her the doctors note from Dr. Kaito," Tai said.

The voice of her childhood friend calmed her and Sora reached into her book bag and pulled out a folded up piece of a piece of paper and gave it to the teacher. The teacher unfolded it, read it over and then smiled with a nod.

She then walked to the front of the class and started t explain how things were going to be done in the class room. She explained to that she would not favor Gifted over Naturals or visa-versa, nor would she tolerant prejudices in her class. She also explained much to the Gifted's dismay that no Gifted would be permitted to join any of the clubs because of their enhanced abilities. She said that this may change sometime in the year but she couldn't say when. She explained the rules of the school and of her class. She explained to that the students would take turns handing the various class chores, such as wiping the blackboard, clean up the floors and desks and putting up the chairs. Tai and Sora, however would be excused from such actives due to Tai having responsibilities to his family as the financial provider and Mr. and Mrs. Takenouchi wanting their daughter home as soon as possible once school is done. When she was done she gave the class a warning that any student who is found to be a covert member of Pure Blood or any other Anti-Gifted organization would be expelled from the school and handed over to the police for questioning.

This announcement caused the faces of a few Naturals to sour. Tai made a note to himself to keep an eye those particular students. Ms. Anko also explained that she would be their teacher for most of their subjects expect for science and math. This arrangement was due to the restrictions placed on all schools when hiring teachers. The restrictions were designed to filter out Anti-Gifted teachers.

When she was through explaining the rules she had the class undergo a little activity and had each member of the class say a little about themselves. Each student took their turn saying what they liked, disliked, their favorite pass time, what they were grateful for and what their goal in life was. When Tai's turn came he stood and glanced around the room. Some of the naturals faces expressed a high disliking of them. He ignored their gazes and then in serious tone.

"Many of you, or should I say all of you know me, I am Tai Kamiya the father of Firestorm. I like the martial arts and people who aren't afraid to stand up and do what's right. What I dislike is people who take pleasure out of making others feel smaller than them. What I am most grateful for is the friends I'm made in my life who helped my family and helped me gain a second chance at living. My goal in life is uncertain at the moment, but for now I have made it my desire to protect my friends and family and do whatever I can to keep them from coming to harm." Everyone was silent as they looked at the determination on his face. Karina herself smiled slyly at him. He wasn't just fulfilling the requirements for the assignment he was giving all anti-gifted in the room a warning to leave his friends and family alone.

After Tai came Sora's turn but she still wasn't in much of a talking mood and the Ms. Anko was kind enough to allow her to go last. Matt's turned came next and he stood and spoke.

"I'm Matt Yamato. I like music and Martial Arts; I dislike brunt cooking, and my goal currently is to join the space program."

The teacher nodded her head and then moved on. When everyone had there turn. It was back to Sora.

"Alright Ms. Takenouchi it's your turn," Ms. Anko said. Sora was silent, she lowered her head and pulled on the sides of her hood. "If you don't want you don't have to stand up, but you have follow the rest of activity."

Sora was silent she pulled cloak further on her hood, when she felt a gentle hand cover her own. She gripped the hand gently and looked up to find Tai smiling at her and his hand gently held her own. Sora looked into the eyes of her friend and squeezed his hand a bit tighter in her soft hands. Then in a gentle voice she spoke, "M...My name is Sora Takenouchi. I...I am one…who is broken. I…I have not decided on my goal in life. But…what I desire most is to be to feel safe. To be able to walk without having to be afraid," she squeezed Tai's hand, "And what I am most grateful for, is…having Tai Kamiya, as a friend. A close…dear friend that I…" she sniffled a little and small tears slowly began to drip from her eyes, "that I...never want lose again…never again!" she squeezed Tai's hand even tighter and closer to her trying to assure her self that he was still there with her.

Matt watched from behind and tried to reach out to touch her but just pulled his hand back and looked away from the screen.

'What's wrong with me? I just promised I'd protect her, yet, why…can't I touch her. Why I can't I comfort her like Tai can. Just what the hell am I doing wrong?' he looked forward at his girlfriend again she continued to hold the hand of her childhood friend rubbing the side of her face against.

The digidestined's first day was spent in the class leaving only once to playing fields were their physical education would take place. Ms. Anko quizzed them on each of the subject she would be teaching to find out how much each student already knew, what they should know and what she may have to review in order to get everyone on the same level. It wasn't until lunch that the students left the room a second time. While most of the Naturals remained in the class to eat their home-made lunches and others to the cafeteria. All the Gifted went else where…

They left classrooms to their Natural counter parts and proceeded to the small building with stairs leading down several feet. At the bottom were two large ivy covered wooden doors of elfish design. And beyond them lay a place that the Gifted embraced and loved at first sight. This place was as a large as grand ballroom and looked capable of holding up to at least three hundred people. It was completely beneath the school and its ceiling was completely unreachable without a letter teller than a ten person human letter. Its ground was completely cover lush grass with trees and patches of flowers here and there like a meadow. In one section a man-made forest stood with verity of trees. Racing down middle from north east to south west a wending stream so real in sound and mask that it almost seemed absurd to think it was artificial. The walls were painted to continue the landscape that it entrapped and make it look like both the land and the river starched on forever beyond a horizon of its own. A dusty but well placed animal trail journeyed from the entrance to a bridge hovering over the stream, to two of the walls, to second bridge ten to twenty feet away from the first and back to the end entrance. The most Astonishing of all was the artificial blue sky flouting above them with its ever moving clouds riding the gentle breeze that flew through the room.

It was magical and very mysterious place. When the gifted first laid eyes upon it they were stunned in awe and wonder. Some fell to there knees and others shad tears of joy at the site of what they saw. And once more, it was theirs, theirs and theirs alone. No natural could enter unless accompanied by a willing Gifted.

It was in that wondrous man-made screen of nature that digidestined and all other Gifted at the school ate their lunch. While some finished quickly so could explore this magnificent work of living art others ate slowly basking joyously in the light of the artificial sun. The digidestined themselves sat firmly underneath a tree at the edge of the forest savoring the beauty around.

"I can't believe this is man-made," Yolei side as she looked up word at sky above.

"Or that it was made so quickly. Ken said. "You'd think something like this would take at least a year or more to build."

"Just another marvel of human technology," Izzy said, his short violet hair swaying in the breeze. "The sky and the sun are being generated by a special holographic computer and the breeze by a special air-conditioning system both made from the latest technology in computer engineering. The trees were themselves were dug up and brought in by hand from various locations across Japan and replanted one by one to make a forest and the grass was from some of the finest soil that worked into the dirt during the building process of the school."

"My dad and Professor Takenouchi both committed much of their studies into helping build this place," Joe said pushing up on his glasses. "Studies show that we Gifted feel more at ease and secure in outdoor environments practically ones that are natural to nature."

"Well I'd say their studies are correct," TK said, "The rest of the Gifted seemed to have mellowed out a bit. Up until now everyone's been really tense and nervous."

"Well you can't blame them," Mimi said. She took on a serious expression. "I may be jumping the gun here, but think every Gifted's worse fear is losing control of their powers. I sure know it's mine. Especially after firestorm."

"I know, Firestorm's an example of just how destructive our powers can be. It changed the lives of so many people and took just as many," Davis said calmly but sadly. He then noticed the somewhat sad look on Kari's face. "Oh sorry Kari I didn't…"

"It's alright Davis, I know you didn't. I still haven't forgotten what I saw that day," she replied with her hand to her heart. She turned to Davis, "But thanks to you the memories stopped hunting me long ago."

"I'm glad," Davis replied looking into her eyes lovingly.

"Me too," Kari said looking passionately back into his eyes.

"Hey! Do you two mind? Some of us are trying to eat here?" TK said sourly as he took a bit in a rice ball.

Kari and Davis snapped out of their trance, "Oh sorry, it's just that…" Kari began when she noticed some of their friends were missing. "Hey where'd Tai and Sora go?"

"And Matt, he's gone to," TK said suddenly noticing that his brother was also gone.

"They went into the forest a short while ago," Karina said. "I'll go look for them." the Darkness Gifted than set out into the man built forest.

Tai had left the group at Sora's request and Matt followed them. The three of them went to the forest following the stream until they came to a small clearing bathing in rays of light from the artificial sun. There Sora sat against a tree next to the water, removed her hood and started to read her book. Tai and Matt stood guard nearby until Tai suddenly left after assuring Sora he'd be nearby. Left to guard his girlfriend alone Matt stood quietly and watched her as she read. Like other Light Gifted she too had changed. Her hair and eyes held the beauty and majesty of a golden meadow and her skin the pale radiance of the sun. The black and red uniform she wore did nothing but deplore her heavenly form. Her elfish ears in full show, Matt felt like he was looking at living portrait of the myth and lore.

'Sora you're so beautiful and innocent,' he thought, 'how could I have ever hurt you.' He continued to gaze at her falling slowly into a fixed trance.

"Amazing, she so unbelievably beautiful," a voice said suddenly.

"Yeah she is…" Matt said still enchanted.

"It's a shame everyone can't know how beautiful she is."

"Yeah..."

"But that's not what she wants,"

"Yeah…"

"But with such an incompetent bodyguard like you her secret could be out at any moment."

"Yeah…HEY!" Matt said finally snapping about of his gaze. He heard a seductively sly giggle and looked to his right to find Karina starring at him. "What, WHERE did you com from?" he yelled. His loud voice snapped a traced Sora out of concentration and over to him. She froze as her eyes set on Karina.

The Darkness Gifted smiled gently and kindly at her completely different from her usual seductively sly expression. Sora looked back at her she looked around for Tai but couldn't find him anywhere. She looked back Karina who returned her gaze and smiled a kind and friendly again then whispered, "I don't expect you to trust me right away, but know that you have friend a in me and I promised keep you most precious secret. I hope that someday I'll be to earn your trust as I have earned Tai's."

Sora then calmed herself, and the tension that surrounded her vanished slowly. She looked a Matt for a bit and looked away sadly and then returned to her book.

Karina sighed and then turned to Matt with a serious expression that sent a chill down his spin, "If you really want her to trust you I suggest that you not let yourself get so easily distracted again. I could have been a complete stranger and blow her most precious of secrets. You may be her boyfriend but considering what happened in class earlier today I'd say she trusts Tai more than you."

"But it's been three months since Tai's return and we've been back together that entire time."

"Well apparently you didn't do to good of a job in protecting her. That are someone else was around helping you."

Matt was quiet for a while, lowered his and narrowed his eyes, "Mimi…she was almost always there. The only time she relies me so far is when I'm the only around to escort her that's only when she goes to the bookstore to get a new book or to the cemetery to pay respects to Tai's dad and Yuki."

"Tai likely left the two of you alone to give you a chance to earn back her trust," Karina seriously. "I don't know what you did to lose, but it must have been something pretty big. Just to let you the point of standing guard for you some is to make that no comes by not gawk at the person you're protecting."

"I know it's that…" he looked at the girl loved with eyes of longing, "I don't understand why she has to hide. I mean she's beautiful. When I look at her I feel like looking a goddess."

Looking forward at Sora and then closing her eyes, Karina answered, "Just because something looks beautiful in one person's eyes doesn't mean it's beautiful in everyone's eyes. You'd do well to keep that in mind," she opened her eyes and looked at Sora. She then sighed and said. "In any case I didn't really come here to lecture you. Where's Tai?"

"He headed that way towards the back,"

"Thanks, now you keep your eyes open alright," she then left Matt to his job.

Karina wondered in the direction Matt directed her towards and shortly after she found Tai sitting in a shadowed clearing on his knees, with hands on his hips and smooth rays of fiery red light circling his body. She smiled slyly at him and then went up and sat on her own knees with her hands folded in her lap, her back to his and smooth rays of blood red light and strips of pitch-black shadows circling her body. She closed her eyes and the world around her vanished into a void of shadow and fire…

Standing in the center of this void was Tai as he worked out a gentle but complex demonstration of his master martial arts style in a dance like pattern. Karina appeared slowly from the shadows of the void and smiled at him.

"Pretty risky don't you think?" she said her voice echoing with every word.

Tai stopped his little work out and turned to face her, "This place makes feel so calm and secure I just couldn't pass up the chance to mediate. It reminds me of Master's home in the forest.

"Yeah I know what you mean," Karina said, "But still you should be careful our power strings don't exactly flow like everyone else's and I'm sure you don't want to have to explain why to anyone. Karina said kindly.

"Your right I don't," Tai said, "Master's already made it quiet clear that he want take on another student."

"While can't you blame him, he's old and getting older. One student is all he can really handle. Before you came I was that one student."

"I know, sorry about that."

"Hey no sweat it, you need this training more than me. Besides I still to pick up what I can from watching you two. Besides most of non-power related staff he's been teaching you. I've already learned so most of its basic review for me."

He smiled friends at her and blinked slowly. "I'd challenge you to a sparring match but I don't think you can move in that dress too while."

"I could take it off," Karina said walking up very close to him to where her body was almost touching his and giving him a seductively sly smile.

"Wha! Ah no…on second thought I think we'd best get back to the others," he said blushing deep red and backing away.

Karina just giggle, "Hey, don't worry I was kidding, but you're right we should get back before someone comes along and sees our bodies." He frowned sourly at her, "What?"

"What do you enjoy toying me?" he asked dryly.

"Because you look so cute when you're embarrassed," she replied gently caressing the side of his side of his face and looking him seductively in the eye. She then backed way, smiled and said, "Well see you back in reality." She then vanished from sight. Tai followed shortly after…

Back in the clearing the two of them opened there eyes and stood up. Karina straightened out her dress and Tai his own cloths. The two then returned to where Matt and Sora were, but found the couple gone. Hoping they went back to the others they left the forest only to find a large crowd gathered by the door.

"What's going on over there?" Karina asked.

"My guess would be trouble, come on," Tai said.

The two of them rushed over to the crowd where they found Matt and Sora standing on the outskirts of the gathering.

"Matt, Sora," Tai called as he and Karina ran up to them.

"Tai! Right on time as always," Matt said turning around Sora sticking closely behind him.

"What's going on?" asked Karina.

"Don't know Sora's ears picked up the racket and we came running to see what was going up," Matt said. "From what we heard Anti-gifted naturals came barging in here and started ragging on Gifted and saying how it was completely unfair that we got this place when we were so undeserving of it. They picked out the grass and through at Gifted, spit on them and tried to do everything they could to make them feel bad. Finally some of our kind snapped and attacked. Davis and the others rushed over just in time to stop from doing any real harm and have been trying to calm them down, but so far it's a no go."

"Do you what type they were?"

"I think they're two Darkness, an Earth and one Lightening," Matt said.

"The Lightening Gifted shouldn't do too much harm but the Earth and two Darkness…" Karina said.

"Yeah I know," Tai agreed, "Matt get Sora away from here. Karina and I will go and help the others."

"Gotcha!" Matt said. "And be careful."

Tai and Karina entered the crowd and worked their way towards the entrance to sanctuary. While at the entrance, TK, Davis, Joe and Ken were trying their best to keep the enraged Gifted from attacking the Anti-Gifted Naturals headed by a red haired boy of fifteen with brown eyes, a freshly made bleeding scare on his left cheek, and an anger filled expression. Behind him was a girl no older than Mimi with black hair, blue nervousness filled eyes and red hair band on her head. Standing in front of the red haired boy was Mimi in fighting stance surrounded by a small gang of four other Anti-Gifted Naturals. Behind her were Kari and Yolei doing their best to help Davis and the others calm down the angry Gifted.

"Man! This girl's good," said one of the Anti-Gifted.

"No kidding! Her powers aren't even reacting what's the deal."

"The deal is she's not as helpless as that bunch of cowards behind her and her friends," the scarred boy said.

"WHY YOU NATURAL RAT! JUST WHAT TILL I GET M HAND ON YOU THEN WE'LL WHOSE COWARD!" one of the enraged Gifted cried.

"Hey! Calm…uh…down will yah!" Davis said struggling to keep the Darkness Gifted he was holding back from getting loose.

"Getting angry is what they what they want you to do," Kari said seriously.

"Kari's right…uh…if you give into their taunts you're only...uh...giving them what want," TK said doing his best to hold onto his Gifted.

"Remember as Gifted our goal above all us is to be accepted by Naturals and prove to them that we can live amongst them safely and peaceful." Yolei said.

"And…uh…attacking them just because we're insulted with words...ah...will work against that," Ken said.

"Endurance...ah and...restraint our best weapons against Anti-Gifted fanatics like them," Izzy said help Joe restrain the Earth Gifted.

"Remember...uh...our powers are tied to...uh...emotion if you let them get the best of you you'll...uh...what little control you have over," Joe said wisely as he struggle to restrain the Earth Gifted he was holding. "Is that really what you want?"

"No, but they…" the Earth Gifted replied starting to calm down.

"…did it all just tick us off. Remember the laws don't protect us if were gloated by words. We need practice restraint now so more than ever that school has started," Mimi said turning towards them.

The four enraged Gifted calmed down and their power strings settles. Davis and the others released.

"Good, now go we'll take care of things here," Mimi said.

The four Gifted who were enraged left and entered the crowd.

"What's wrong freaks? Afraid to back up you're words?" the scarred boy taunted. The four Gifted ignored him and continued walking doing their best not give into the anti-Gifted's taunts and insults. "Yah, that's what thought! Even with all you'll powers you'll nothing but cowards!"

Mimi returned her attention to the Naturals she was fighting before with a sharp glare in her eye, "Only cowards would consider restraint cowardly," she said strings of pure blue water and ice singling body.

"Huh, whatever," the scarred boy said. He touched the side of face and looked at the blood stained on his hand, "You're gonna pay for you're icicle did to me you damn witch."

"I'd like to see you try," Mimi dared.

"Gladly!" the scarred boy cried and with a wave of gasps from the crowd the scarred boy pulled pocket knife from back pocket.

Mimi frowned with a worry as she laid eyes on the knife, 'Blast, there's no way I can I keep my powers from reacting to that if he throws it everything should be ok, but if attacks me straight on…' she thought.

"Mimi! Watch out!" Yolei cried.

Shaped out of her trail of thought, Mimi, turned to her right just in time to a catch a second knife from one of other Anti-Gifted hurling towards her. In less than second a swirling wall of water and ice appeared and intercepted the knife freezing solid on impact. The knife fell to the ground and shattered like glass on a stone floor. Mimi sighed with relief but just her barrier receded the scarred boy took his knife and tossed at her!

Mimi froze as the knife spun towards her like a buzz saw. Closer and close it drew out of when nowhere a ball of fire incepted and the knife and sent fly to the ground as nothing a hunk of melted metal.

Mimi looked to her left to find Tai with hand held up and strings of fire circling his arm.

"Tai! I am glad to see you!" she rejoiced.

Tai lowered his arm and entered the area with Karina right behind. They walked up and stood between Mimi and the scarred boy. The other Anti-Gifted moved quickly and went to their leader's side.

"Tai examined the group and his eyes locked themselves on the girl behind them who looked back with fear for a moment but then turned her head away. She held a familiar look to her, but he couldn't enough of a look to remember who she was.

"Mimi, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah thanks you," she replied

"You did pretty good handling these guys by yourself. We'll have to spar sometime," Karina said giving her a wink.

"Karina, focus," Tai said.

"Yeah yeah, I know," Karina replied turning her attention back to the Anti-Gifted before them.

The scarred boy looked them with an undeniable hatred in eyes, "So you're the father of Fire Storm. I finally get to mass-murder face to face," the scarred boy said, "I still can't believe they're allowing you to walk around freely."

"I've made my apologies for Fire Storm and put it behind me. There's nothing to be gain by dwelling on the past. Only by accepting ones actions and the consequences they cause can one move forward," Tai said.

"Oh yah, well I haven't put it behind me," the scarred boy said as he turned and grabbed the arm of black haired girl, "…and neither has she." He pulled the girl forward forcefully.

Tai looked at the girl's face and a flood of memories rush through his mind, "Yuli..." he said with surprise.

"I see you remember her, but why wouldn't you? She was Yuki Yor-yin's best friend!" the scarred boy said.

"Yuki," Tai said calmly and slowly.

"Yeah, you remember Yuki don't you? You're late girlfriend, the one you killed with your own hands!" the scarred boy said.

Tai was silent he closed and lightly gripped his fist. His power strings slowed there peace and be came rougher like streaks of fire on the surface of the sun. Karina saw this and frowned lightly.

'Dammit Tai, don't tell me you're hung up on her,' she thought. She closed her and clinched her teeth, 'Of course you are you were never over her, but who am comment I never knew such things.' She turned to the scarred boy, 'I gotta hand it to this guy he manage to hit Tai weak spot. I better snap him out of it before it's too late.' She then stood with a serious tone said, "That's pretty big overstatement don't yah think?" she said.

"Who asked you?" the scarred boy snapped.

"That's got to be one of the lowest thing I've ever anyone do. You're making sound like he killed her deliberately and on purpose."

"So what I did, it's true!" said one of the Anti-Gifted.

"No it's a stretch of the truth," Karina said, "Tai told me about Yuki. She was victim of his awakening, nothing more. You can't hold him responsible for something he couldn't control."

Tai's eyes widen at hearing Karina's words and his powers regained their smooth flow and calm pace.

"No body asked for your opinion freak," the scarred boy said angrily.

"Yeah, well giving it anyway," Karina replied leaning forward with her hands on her sides, "I don't know what caused you to hate Gifted but you really to wake up and use your head. You're down here trying to get Gifted to attack you and break the law, but apparently you're over looking a couple things."

"Oh yeah, like what?" the scarred boy asked.

"Well for one there aren't just Gifted down here, there's Naturals too. Pro-Gifted Naturals who could easily act as witnesses in the Gifted's defense and second this place is Gifted only. Naturals can only enter if there accompanied by a willing Gifted. Meaning the Gifted whose accompanying them has being doing it of their own free will." She stood up straight and crossed her arms with a sly smile on her face and seductive look in her eye, "And considering how you entered and what you did the only person whose libel to get in trouble with the law here is you."

"Karina's right," Tai said finally. All eyes return to him as he held a smart smile. "Even if you had been able to get Gifted to attack, since you your self are break a rule by being. The Gifted's attacks could be forgiven as an attempt to expel you. So everything you did just now would have been for nothing"

"Shut up," the scarred boy said angrily.

"You would have gotten yourself or your friends hurt or possibly even killed for nothing."

"I said SHUT UP!" the scarred screamed and with all his might he gripped Yuli's arm tightly and threw her at Tai.

Tai caught the girl on impact and looked into her eyes. Shock and surprise filled them mixed with fear and confusion, but a cry of anger and hate shaped them both out of the gaze and as they turned their attention to the scarred boy who charging towards them with a fist held in the air. Before the girl could really comprehend anything that was happening Tai pulled her behind him caught his assailant's fist bended it back, twisted its arm, knocked the arm's beholder off his feet and delivered a harsh crop with his fist onto beholder's back just he released him and sent him dropping to the ground like a rock.

The scarred boy laid flat on the ground at Tai's feet, his face in dirt. Pain echoed through his back as his spit out the test of grass and dirt that occupied his mouth when he landed and the voices of laughing Gifted and their Pro-Gifted Natural friends rang through his ear.

"Sin!" Yuli cried as she rushed to his side and help the scarred boy to his feet.

"You bloody...bastard, you'll pay for that," Sin said.

"I really don't think attacking my friend again would too good for health," Joe said still laughing little.

"Yeah...ha ha...you could sick from eating too much dirt!" Mimi laughed.

Sin frowned and gripped his fist just as the bell rang singling the end of lunch.

"Sin, let's go there's nothing to be gain by staying here, besides lunch is over now. We have to get back to class," Yuli said fearfully still supporting him.

"Ah...let...go of me!" he demanded as he pushed Yuli off his arm and onto the ground. He looked Tai and the all the people behind him and Karina. "What goes around comes around, Kamiya. You'll get yours. You all will."

Then he and his friends left the Sanctuary. Yuli was the last one of them to leave. She got up looked at Tai the then turned away with her hand to heart and left to catch up with Sin and his gang.

Slowly the crowd of students dispersed and headed for their respected classes. After meeting back with Matt and Sora Tai and his friends did the same.

"Man, a waste of good lunch. That Sin guy showing up just ruined the moment," TK said.

"Tell me about it, but seeing Tai making him dirt did make up for it," Yolei said graining. "Talk about funny, Tai completely humiliated him."

"That's what happens when someone to bite off more than can crew," Ken said, "Did you see how fast Tai deck him it amazing."

"What else do you expect? Tai's taken on five guys at once before and won without even breaking a sweat. Men I have got lot catching up to do," Matt said.

"Well then you better start practicing with skills as rusty as yours you have LONG way to go," Mimi said smartly. "Oh by the way, guys, who's Yuki?" The group suddenly came to a stop and a silence fell over them. "Guys…oh…I'm sorry. I didn't know she's a touchy subject."

"It's alright it's just been awhile since we've talk about her," TK

"How long has been now, since you know that day?" Ken asked.

"Over a year a now, she was one of the first victims of an awakening," Izzy said.

Mimi looked at her friends; there was gloominess about them that sent a sharp blade of guilt lunching into heart. "Oh second, forget about it, let's hurry and get to our classes," Mimi said.

The group agreed and continued forward, but Karina stopped when she noticed Tai hadn't moved and a serious look occupied his face. She she'd got to know him well enough to know when something was bothering him.

"Hey, you alright, Tai," she asked. The others stopped again.

"Big brother," Kari said with concern.

"Hum…wha…oh sorry I was just thinking," he replied.

"About her? I know she was important to you but it was so long ago and you can't allow the past nail to you down," Karina reminded him.

"I know that!" Tai replied harshly. He calmed himself, "Look, Yuki was important me, she still is, but it wasn't her that I was thinking about, at least not now.

"What is it?" Matt asked.

"I was thinking…"he started then just shook his head, "Look I don't time to explain. Karina can cover for me I'm going to see to the Principle Yoko."

"Yeah, sure thing, but…" Karina said she moved closer to him so the others couldn't hear, "Just be sure to clue me in later on alright," she whispered.

"Of course, now get going the others are waiting," he whispered back.

With that she returned to the others and hurried them along to the classrooms.

Tai watched them leave with smile and then turned and headed for the main office building but he neared it he spotted three figures behind of the cherry trees. He snuck closer to make them out. Two of them were the men who were following him and his sister to earlier and the other, was Yuli.


End file.
